The Lost Black
by Raven176
Summary: What happens when an ordinary girl finds out she's not only the daughter of a most prestigious pureblood family but they're also mad? This is the story of the lost Black. AU after 5th year, DM/HG then SB/HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My name isn't JK Rowling, these characters aren't mine. I just like to play around with them and make them do what I want

CHAPTER 1

It was the summer before sixth year and fifteen year old Hermione Granger ran downstairs to join her parents for breakfast before they went to work. When she reached the kitchen, breakfast hadn't been started and her parents were sitting in silence, a letter on the table between them.

"Mum? Dad? What's the matter?"  
"Honey, we need to talk. I think you should sit down," said Jean Granger, tears filling her eyes as she spoke.

Hermione sat down, looking between the two. She had no idea what was going on and she wanted to know.

"Hermione, we have to tell you something and it's not easy for us."  
"Just tell me Mum, whatever it is, it sounds like I need to know."  
"This is difficult for us to say… Hermione, you're adopted."  
"Wha-what? When? How?"  
"You came to us just after your second birthday. We had found out we couldn't have children so we looked into other options. That's when you appeared."  
"How could you keep this from me my entire life?"  
"We wanted to tell you honey, we really did."  
"Then you should have."

Hermione stood up and marched out of the room, her father shouting behind her.

"You come back in here Hermione, we aren't finished talking about this!"

Ignoring his words, she continued walking. Her feed led her out the door and to the park down the street from her house. She never imagined that adoption was the news they needed to share. She couldn't get her head around it. She looked like them! She had her mother's hair and her father's eyes.

Sitting down on a swing, she continued to think about the life-altering news. Giving it more thought, it made sense. There were no pictures in the house of her before two. She vaguely remembered asking her parents why as a child but they never really answered her questions, so she stopped asking them.

She stayed there for hours, just thinking. She debated about whether to tell Harry or Ron. She knew Harry would understand, but Ron wouldn't. He had always known who his family is, he wouldn't get wanting to find out who they were. She decided that her best option was to keep them in the dark about the revelation unless they absolutely had to be told. She wasn't a fan of lying to her best friends but this was something she wanted to keep to herself for awhile.

Finally deciding to head home, she saw her parents car in the driveway. Thinking it was around lunchtime, she went to the kitchen as soon as she walked in the door. When she saw them, she noticed they hadn't put on their work clothes.

"Didn't you two go to work today?"  
"No honey, your father and I felt you need us more than our patients. They can wait until tomorrow."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Do you want to talk about any of this?"  
"I guess my being adopted explains why there are no baby pictures of me around the house. I'm still unable to get my head around why you never told me."  
"It was a difficult decision to make, but we didn't feel you were old enough to understand when you started asking questions."  
"I think if I was asking question, I was old enough to be told. Do you know who my biological family is?"  
"I'm sorry sweetie, that we don't know. We got you from an orphanage in London and they had no information either. You didn't even have a name when you were left there, so they gave you the name Hermione."  
Their conversation was interrupted by a tapping on the kitchen window. Looking up, Hermione saw Hedwig and hurried to let the owl inside. Relieving the bird of its burden, she gave her a bowl of water as she read the letter from her friend.  
"It's a letter from Harry and Ron inviting me to spend the summer with them at the Burrow."  
"Are you going to go?"  
"I think I will, but not until next month. If I go now, they'll know something's wrong with me."  
"You aren't going to tell them? They're your best friends."  
"I know this Mum, but this is nothing to do with them. They wouldn't understand."

Going to her bedroom, she wrote a reply back to her friends. She told them she was spending time with her parents before finishing the summer with them.

The month in the Granger household passed by in a blur. Tension was high with the three occupants but none of them spoke of it. On her final day with them, Hermione gave them half hearted hugs before flooing to the Burrow. Nearly falling out of the fireplace, George and Fred were there to greet her and help her to her feet.

"Where's Harry and Ron?"  
"Where do you think, little Granger? Still in bed of course."  
"Don't call me that. The two of you want to make yourselves useful and please help me with my trunk?"

Grumbling at her bossy tone, the twins carted her heavy trunk to Ginny's room while she went to see Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Oh Hermione dear, I thought I had heard you arrive! It's almost time for breakfast, would you mind terribly waking the boys?"  
"Of course Mrs. Weasley."

Making the trek upstairs, she passed Ginny's room. She said hello to the Weasley daughter before continuing. Upon entering, she noticed the mess of the room. She never could understand how someone could live in such messy quarters, but boys will be boys.

"Harry, Ron, breakfast's ready!"

With the promise of food, Ron hurried up and went downstairs, barely sparing Hermione a glance. Harry walked down with his friend and noticed the tension on her face.

"You okay Hermione?"  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She answered quickly."  
"You would talk to me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"  
"Oh Harry, you know I would. I'm just worried about the school year is all."  
"If you say so."

Breakfast went by without a hitch. Conversation between the Weasley clan was light, as always. None of them noticed Hermione barely eat her food, with the exception of Harry. When Hermione noticed she was caught, she started eating to erase the worry from her friend's face.

The summer months passed quickly for the occupants at the Burrow. Hermione forced them to finish all of their summer homework early so that they could play Quidditch to their heart's content. They had been to Diagon Alley weeks before and their trunks were packed and ready for the trip to King's Cross in the morning. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Ron's room and while the boys played Exploding Snap, she was reading the final pages of a book for school.

"Don't you ever get tired of reading?"  
"No Ron, I don't. Besides, it's required reading and I figured I'd get it done now instead of the day before class."  
"Why don't you put the book down and play with us?"  
"I don't want to Ron. You know what? I'm going to bed. Good night Harry."  
"Night Hermione."

Ignoring Ron, she left the room.

"What's been up with her? She's been moodier than usual."  
"You noticed too, huh? I take it she hasn't said anything to you then?"  
"Come on Harry, you know she doesn't confide in me like she does you."  
"I guess so. Come on Ron, let's get to bed. Early start in the morning."

The next morning, everyone with the exception of Hermione, was running around frantically to make sure everything was packed for the trip to King's Cross. She just sat by and snickered under her breath as Ron searched for one of his shoes and a jumper.

"You know, you could stop laughing and help me look!"  
"Now Ron, where's the fun in that? You should've have your things packed like I told you days ago."  
"Come on children or we'll be late!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs.

Finally, everything was ready and they were out the door.  
They arrived at King's Cross station with plenty of time to spare and headed through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. ON entering the platform, they saw the Malfoys nearby, as well as Neville and Seamus. Greeting their friends, they talked about what they did all summer until Neville brought up Hermione's birthday.

"Hey Hermione, isn't your birthday coming up soon?"  
"Yeah, in a couple weeks, why do you ask?"  
"Just curious, we should have a party for you in the common room."  
"No Neville, no parties. It's only a birthday."  
"But it's your 16th, isn't that supposed to be a big one for girls or something?"  
"Who would want to celebrate a mudblood's birthday?"  
"Bugger off Malfoy, weren't you ever taught that it's rude to eavesdrop?"  
"How dare you talk back to me you filthy mudblood!"

Drawing her wand, Hermione trained it on the younger Malfoy, daring him to say something.

"Come along Draco, it's time to board the train."

Listening to his mother, he went up the steps, but not before first giving Hermione a dirty look. Her eyes flashed as she glared back and the only one to notice was Lucius. Whispering something to Narcissa, she also gave Hermione a look before walking away with her husband.

Sitting in a cabin with her friends, she tuned out the mindless chatter around her and stared out the window. Throughout the trip, they tried to get her attention but she ignored them. She wasn't in a talking mood.  
Arriving at the school, they sat through the normal first year sorting and speeches before they could start eating. When the food appeared, Hermione seemed to come to life and piled her plate high. She ignored the looks she got and continued eating until she could eat no more.

When all the Gryffindors were in the common room, Hermione went straight to bed without a word to anyone.

"She still not said anything to you yet Harry?"  
"No Ron, I would tell you if we had talked. Maybe she had a fight with her parents?"  
"There's no telling with her."  
"Boys, maybe you should just leave her alone until she talks to you?"  
"Why should we listen to you?"  
"Because Ron, I'm a girl and I know how our minds work."  
"She should just stop being so stubborn and talk to her friends like a normal girl."  
"There's no such things as a normal girl, Ron. You two go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

Chorusing good night, they watched quietly as Ginny headed upstairs to her dorms. Going upstairs shortly afterwards, the boys succumbed to sleep quickly.

The first week of classes sped by for everyone and the trio was looking forward to the weekend. Hermione still continued to be distant, spending all of her time in the library or her room when not in class. Harry had tried speaking to her on numerous occasions, but she started avoiding him each time she saw him. She wasn't speaking to anyone and was doing the bare minimum when it came to participating in class. All of her friends were unsure what to do or say to her.

Hermione was in her rooms, perched on the window seat, staring out the window. She wasn't taking in the beautiful surroundings of the Hogwarts grounds, merely lost in thought. She had contemplated writing to her parents but she wasn't exactly sure what to say to them. The last time she saw them, tension was running high in the household.

The dorm room door opened, tearing Hermione from her thoughts. Looking towards the doorway, she spotted Ginny standing there, staring at her.

"Hermione, are you alright? You've been awful quiet lately."  
"I'm fine Ginny, no need to worry yourself."  
"But I am worried, we all are! This isn't like you at all."

Moving her feet and resituating herself, she pat the spot next to her, which the younger girl accepted.

"Ginny, if I tell you something, can you promise not to tell anyone?"  
"Even Ron and Harry?"  
"Especially them."

Thinking for a moment, the younger girl nodded her head. At the affirmation, Hermione began telling her about her summer with her parents and of the revelation she learned.

"You're adopted?"  
"Basically. They don't know who my biological parents are either."  
"I'm so sorry Hermione, I'm sure this is very difficult for you."  
"You have no idea."  
"Have you thought about finding them?"  
"I wouldn't even know where to start. Even the orphanage has no information. Apparently I didn't even have a name."

Beginning to cry, she let Ginny envelope her in her arms in comfort. They stayed that way for hours, Ginny comforting Hermione as she shed tears of pain and fear of the future.

Once her tears dried up, she wiped her face clean and apologized for crying all over her friend.

"Stop fussing 'Mione, that's what friends are for. Are you sure you don't want to tell them?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'll tell them when I'm ready."  
"Alright then. Hey, it's lunchtime, come join us?"  
"Sure."

Leaving the room, the common room grew quiet at Hermione's entrance. Looking at her friends, she glanced away, ashamed that she had made them worry so much about her.

"You know Neville, if you want to throw me that party, I don't mind. I believe we need a change of pace around here."  
"Good, good. Harry and Ron are helping me."  
"We are?"

Ginny just gave them a look, stopping them from protesting too much.

"Well I'm starved. Let's go eat."

Agreeing with her, the small ground followed Hermione out of the common room, happy she was actually speaking to them. The walk to the Great Hall was livelier, with Hermione chatting with Seamus about his penchant for blowing things up. Halfway there, they were stopped by none other than Malfoy and his cronies.

"Well well, it appears the mudblood does speak after all."  
"Move Malfoy."  
"And why should I?"  
"Because you won't like what I do to you if you don't."  
"What could you do, spit on me and contaminate me?"  
"There could always be a repeat of third year."

With the reminder implanted firmly in Draco's mind, he walked away without a word, only a glare. Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione continued towards the Great Hall, not letting Draco ruin her newly found good mood.  
Reaching the grand room, the group sat down in their normal seats and dug in. Mid bite, and owl flew down in front of Hermione, holding out it's leg. Taking the letter, she read it silently.

"Well? What's it say?"  
"Be patient Ronald, I only just finished reading. It's from my parents. They wanted to see how my first week has gone."  
"Oh. Whatever then."

Rolling her eyes, she continued eating her lunch, ignoring Ron for the rest of it. Their weekend went by just as quickly as their first week of school. They spent their time finishing up homework and planning for Hermione's birthday. She actually dreaded the party but she figured if they wanted it, they could have it. She knew she'd have to make an appearance and pretend to enjoy herself so as to not hurt their feelings.

Before she knew it, it was Hermione's birthday. Waking up for classes that day, she glanced around and saw she was the first one awake, as usual. Heading to the bathroom, she hopped into the shower and bathed quickly. She wanted to leave herself plenty of time to review her homework during breakfast.

Glancing in the mirror, she had to do a double take. The face looking back at her wasn't her own. No matter how many times she poked and prodded her skin and hair, nothing changed. The reflection staring back at her was drastic change from her previous looks.

Her hair was longer, black and curlier, but not the usual bushiness. Her usual brown eyes were now a cold and steely grey, her skin was now an alabaster white and her face lost its baby fat. The angles in her face were sharper and pronounced, aristocratic.

Getting dressed, she headed to the Great Hall with her books in tow. Before she sat down, she made a detour towards the teacher's table.

"Headmaster, it's Hermione Granger. I just thought I would notify you and the teachers to my apparent changes."  
"What happened my dear girl?"  
"I've no idea. I woke up like this."

Making sure the teachers were notified, Dumbledore took in the stricken look upon Severus's face.

"Are you alright Severus?"  
"Of course Headmaster. Miss Granger, your new appearance is duly noted. Don't be late to my class."

With a sweep of his robes, Severus left the table. Waving to the teachers, Hermione sat at her normal spot and waited on her friends. When Harry, Ron and Ginny walked into the Great Hall and didn't see Hermione, they looked around for her.

"Who are you and why are you in Hermione's seat?"  
"Honestly Ronald, we don't have assigned seats."  
"Hermione? What the bloody hell happened to you?"  
"No idea Ginny, I woke up like this."

As she took a bite of her porridge, she noticed the looks Harry was giving her.

"Is something the matter Harry?"  
"No, it's just that this new look is a big familiar is all."  
"Oh? How so?"  
"I'm not sure, but I feel like I've seen it before."  
"Well, I can't help you. Come on boys, we have double potions. See you later Ginny."

The first hour of potions was the most unusual potions class the Gryffindors and Slytherins had ever witnessed. Each time Hermione raised her hand, Snape called on her. She never received any house points for them but Snape was lacking in his usual snark when it came to Hermione Granger. The other Gryffindors, on the other hand, received the same treatment as always.

The second hour of class was dedicated to brewing a potion. Snape prowled the aisles, sneering at certain students' work and offered snide comments on how they needed to use their brains to correct it. When Hermione finished hers, she bottled and labeled it. Placing it on Snape's desk, he stopped her from leaving.

"Stay after class Miss Granger."  
"Yes Professor."

With the last flask on the desk, Snape dismissed class. Sending Ron and Harry on, she waited for him to speak.

"Care to share why you look like that, Miss Granger?"  
"I told you this morning Professor, I woke up and this is how I looked. I already tried magic, nothing worked."  
"A secret, then?"  
"No secrets, Professor."  
"Don't lie to me. One's looks don't change overnight for no reason."  
"Look Professor, all I know is I'm adopted. The Grangers took me in when I was two. They know nothing, which means I know nothing. May I go now?"  
"Yes."

Gaining a rare pass, Hermione ran to the other side of the school for Transfiguration. Giving McGonagall the pass, the Transfiguration professor's eyebrows rose at the name on it. Everyone knew Snape only gave late passes to the Slytherins, so it was with shock that she accepted one from her Gryffindor student.

For the class period, McGonagall had them practice transfiguring whistles into pocket watches. Hermione, being the first done, of course, practiced making hers play different music as it told the time. Smiling proudly, McGonagall awarded 15 points to Gryffindor. Ron glared at her and continued to batter his whistle with his wand.

After Transfiguration, Hermione left her friends to go to Arithmancy while they went to Divination. They met up in the Great Hall for lunch and before any of them could speak about their last class, an eagle owl swooped in and dripped a letter on Hermione's empty plate before flying off again. Seeing that the letter was, in fact, meant for her, she opened it.

_Dear Miss Granger_  
_This letter has been sent on your 16th birthday to inform you of news that was decided since your infancy. The news I must inform you of is that you are betrothed. I am not at liberty to give a name, you are to find that information from your parents. By pureblood law, as well as magical law, it states that you must be properly engaged to your betrothed by your 17th birthday. If that does not happen, you will still be able to marry whomever you wish, but you shall not be able to produce children for anyone. Wear the ring or your betrothed, or become infertile._  
_Hope you have a wonderful day._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Artemis Crowley_  
_Crowley Law_

After reading the letter, Hermione became white as a ghost. It fell from her stiff fingers and floated to the table. The only word she could comprehend was betrothed.

"Hermione? What's it say?" Harry asked forcefully.  
"I'm—I'm betrothed."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My name isn't JK Rowling, these characters aren't mine. I just like to play around with them and make them do what I want

CHAPTER 2

The silence surrounding the trio was stifling. None of them knew what to say. They couldn't understand how she was betrothed, she was a muggleborn.

"How the hell are you betrothed? That's not possible."  
"I don't know Ron, that's what the letter says."

Picking it up, Harry and Ron read it quickly. Looking back at her, there was shock on their faces.

"Hermione, this letter say by pureblood law. Is there something you aren't telling us? You're muggleborn."  
"There has been something I've been meaning to tell you both. I'm adopted."  
"What? Adopted?"  
"Keep your voice down Ronald!"

Hermione peered around to see if anyone heard. Seeing everyone was still enraptured with their own discussions, she turned her attention back to her best friends.

"Yes Ron, adopted. I found out at the start of summer."  
"No wonder you've been so quiet. Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I'm sorry Harry. I couldn't."  
"Hang on a second, I recognize this name."  
"Yes Ron?"  
"He's a pureblood lawyer for pureblood families."  
"Honestly Ron, that's obvious."  
"I don't' mean for purebloods like me, Hermione. People like the Malfoys and the Greengrasses use this guy. I heard Dad talk about him before."  
"Well that's just brilliant. I'm not doing it. I won't be roped into an engagement and marriage I don't want and didn't ask for."  
"If this letter is anything to go by, you don't have much of a choice 'Mione."  
"I do! Loopholes can be found anywhere."  
"Hermione, I hate to tell you, but pureblood families who still follow the old laws cover their bases so no loopholes can be found."  
"Fuck!"

In a manner very unlike her, she continued cursing and stomped out of the Great Hall. The rest of the school day passed and Hermione was still missing. She hadn't shown up to class and she couldn't be found. By dinner time Harry, Ron and Ginny were becoming frantic. They had even went so far as to consult the Marauder's Map and her name didn't appear.

When Neville and Seamus heard about Hermione's disappearance, they canceled her birthday party to the disappointment of the other Gryffindors.

It wasn't until midnight that Hermione decided to resurface. Walking into the common room, she spotted all of her friends on various pieces of furniture, passed out. Leaving them asleep, she took a seat on the rug in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames.

That's how they found her the next day as each of them woke up. She hadn't moved the entire night, not even to sleep. When speaking to her didn't work, Ginny took the older girl upstairs and helped her get ready for the day.

The next three months were a blur for Hermione. She stopped participating in class, only doing the required homework. She was eating enough to get by and getting even less sleep. Everyone had grown worried for her once more and once more, they had no idea what to do.

It was the day before the students were to go home for Christmas and Hermione hadn't spoken to confirm her plans. Ginny helped her into bed and promised to be back the next morning  
The next day dawned bright and early. Hermione was lying in her bed with her eyes open, as she had been for hours. Before Ginny came to help her, she got up on her own and went about her morning routine. Not waiting on her friends, she went straight to the Great Hall and had breakfast. Since her trunk was already packed and sent down, she headed out onto the snowy grounds.

Walking around, she looked at the scenery without really absorbing any of it. When Malfoy stepped into her path, she just stood there.

"You know Granger, everything has been so much better since you decided to keep that filthy mouth of your shut."

Nothing.

"Nothing to say? Shocker. So Granger, word around school is your betrothed. What poor, pathetic sod did you manage to wrangle into an engagement?"

Not speaking, she handed him the letter that she took everywhere she went. She wasn't even exactly sure why she was showing Malfoy of all people. She thought it might've been with the hope he'd leave her alone.

"This isn't possible. You're a mudblood, how the hell does pureblood law apply to you? It applies strictly to purebloods…"

Draco stopped speaking and thrust the letter back into her hand. He looked at her for a long moment, not saying a word.

"You aren't a pureblood, I would know. I know every pureblood family in the UK. Besides, Granger isn't a pureblood name, it's muggle."  
"I was adopted," she managed to rasp out.  
"What self-respecting family would get rid of a child? We take care of our own, Granger."  
"Yeah, unless they're squibs. I do read. Go away Malfoy."  
"Fine, but this isn't over. I will find out how you managed to talk someone into marrying you. When I do, you'll be hearing from me."

He stalked away, leaving Hermione by herself in the cold. She couldn't understand why she confided in him. It was so easy for her to do. It wasn't because she didn't know him, because she did. He was vile human being, which is why it didn't make sense for her to confirm gossip for him. It didn't matter, today was the last time she would see him until she came back to school.

Deciding not to wait on the others, Hermione slowly made her way to Hogsmeade and boarded the train. Instead of staring out the window, she pulled a book from the inner pocked of her cloak, resized it and started reading.

That's how Harry, Ron, Ginny and Seamus found her awhile later, with her nose jammed in a book.

"Well this is a surprising change. Glad to see you reading again Hermione."  
"I've decided that wallowing in my misfortune won't do me any good."  
"We're glad to hear it. Are you spending Christmas with us this year?"  
"I'm not sure yet Harry. I think I'll just go home and see how it goes with my parents."  
"Alright then."

The rest of the train ride was spent with idle chatter between the others while Hermione continued to read. She only half listened to the conversations surrounding her but didn't add any input to the discussions.

Arriving at King's Cross station in London, everyone exited the train and began the search for their families. The trio plus Ginny and Seamus waited for the madness to die down some before getting off.

Leaving the train, Hermione spotted her parents on the platform and, not far behind them, the Malfoys. At seeing the young witch, Narcissa's eyes widened, and she leaned to her left to whisper something to her husband.

Approaching the Grangers, Hermione hugged them, surprisingly happy to see them. Saying goodbye to her friends, she retrieved her trunk and rejoined her parents. She was surprised to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy approach them.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger."  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. May I inquire as to the nature of your approaching me?"  
"Draco has informed us that you are betrothed, and to a pureblood no less."  
"So it would seem. I don't see why that is any business of yours."  
"It's just that it's unlikely for a muggleborn to be betrothed to a pureblood. I wasn't aware that muggles dealt with betrothals and arranged marriages."  
"Well, there you have it. If that's all, we must be going. Mum, Dad."

Hermione turned away from the Malfoys and led her parents off platform 9 ¾ and back to the muggle world, where their car awaited them. Jean and Samuel Granger gave their daughter looks, but she ignored them, deciding to wait until they were home.

"Hermione, what was that back there?"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
"And your new look? Did you do that?"  
"No Mum. I woke up like this on my birthday."  
"Well it would've been nice if you had told us instead of letting us find out when you got off the train."  
"Sorry Mum, it must've slipped my mind."  
"I swear Hermione, you have grown more glib every year that you spend at that school of yours. Is that what they teach you? How to disrespect your parents when you get home?"  
"No Mother, they do not. They teach me how to survive if I want to become a member of the Wizarding World when I graduate."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. She had been happy to see them, until her mother opened her mouth. As soon as the car pulled into the driveway, Hermione was out of it and headed to the front door. Letting herself in, she made a beeline straight for her bedroom. Throwing herself onto her bed, she let out a scream into her pillow. Each year that she returned home from Hogwarts, her mother continued to get worse. She knew it was because she was confused and didn't understand, but her father wasn't like that at all with her.

Speaking of her father, Samuel had just entered Hermione's room, school trunk in tow. Placing it at the foot of her bed, he sat down next to her and waited for her to resurface.

"You alright sweetheart?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"Listen Hermione, you know you shouldn't listen to your mother. She just doesn't like you gone from home for such long periods of time."  
"Well that's just too bad. I love it at Hogwarts and it's the only way I'll be able to make a life for myself."  
"Have you ever thought about not getting a magical job?"  
Not use magic, are you mad?"  
"Don't take that tone with me Hermione I was just asking a simple question."  
"Well, it was a daft one. If you don't mind leaving, I would like to rest before supper."

Samuel patted his daughter's leg and left her room. She spent the next few hours tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. Sitting up, she propped herself against the headboard and stared aimlessly around her room. Her walls were covered with photographs from school and wizarding world and a bookshelf sat adjacent to the bed, covered with books both muggle and magical.

A tapping at her window interrupted her staring. Looking towards the disturbance, she spotted Hedwig. Letting her in. She grabbed her letter and was surprised to see it was from Ginny and not Harry.

_Dear Hermione,  
_

_I know I saw you just this morning, but I wanted to make sure you were alright. I saw the Malfoys approach you at the station. Don't worry, only I saw. Harry and Ron were too busy staring at Daphne Greengrass, though they'd never admit it. Hoping to see you for Christmas, write back soon.  
_

_Your friend,  
Ginny Weasley_

Putting the piece of parchment down, she decided to write Ginny back later.

"Rest awhile Hedwig, I'm not writing back right now."

Hermione went downstairs to see if her mother had started on supper and needed any help.

"Hey Mum."  
"Oh Hermione, you startled me," Jean said, placing her hand over her heart. "Did you need something dear?"  
"I just wanted to see if you needed any help is all."  
"Of course. You can start by peeling the potatoes and carrots."

They worked in silence, each of the women working on the task at hand. Hermione opened her mouth ha few times to speak before shutting it again.

"You know you can talk to me sweetheart."  
"It doesn't feel that way anymore."  
"Come sit down Hermione."

Placing her potato peeler on the counter, Hermione joined her mother at the table. Jean reached across the surface, grasping her daughter's hand in her own.

"I didn't mean to be cross with you earlier, I just hate not having you around as much anymore. That school of your takes up so much of your time. When you aren't' in school, you're spending breaks with your friends."  
"I know, Dad told me. I'm sorry you feel neglected but all my friends are magical also. I can talk openly about the wizarding world with them without have to explain everything."  
"You can't begrudge us for asking questions Hermione, your father and I only wish to know what goes on in your life."

Hermione didn't respond, knowing her mother only spoke the truth. She started thinking back on when her and her parents started growing distant. It had been happening since she was accepted to Hogwarts, but the rift grew when they told her she was adopted.

"Mum, what was in that letter?"  
"Letter? What are you talking about Hermione?"  
"You know exactly which letter. The one that you and Dad had the day I found out."  
"Oh, that letter."

Reaching into her pocket, Jean pulled a worn looking piece of parchment from it and gave it to her daughter.

_Dear Rhea,  
_

_I hope this letter finds you well daughter. As I'm sure you've already learned, you are, in fact, adopted. You were born of the two most ancient and noble pureblood families in the wizarding world. Certain things have happened with your father and me, so I entrusted you in your aunt's care. She told me she has decided to put you up for adoption in our world to protect you. I have taken the liberty of placing spells and enchantments upon you to hide your identity. If anyone saw you, they'd know immediately to which family you belong. It's to save your life.  
_

_Oh your 16th birthday, your true appearance shall resurface itself so that myself, your father and your aunt may be able to identify you when we see you again. It is also so that your intended's family may be able to recognize you. I will not share who he is in this, for it may be intercepted.  
_

_Once your aunt has seen you and been able to recognize you as of her blood, you will go with them to meet your intended. You are to do your duty as a member of the most pure of families and produce an heir for yourself and your husband to be.  
We shall meet again daughter, I'm sure of it.  
_

_From,  
Your Mother._

"Well that wasn't helpful at all. The old cow didn't provide names or anything!"  
"Hermione—"  
"And where does she come off, 'do my duty and produce an heir.' She's completely mental!"  
"Hermione, calm down!"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself and fixed a glass of water, chugging it down quickly.

"Better?"  
"Much."  
"Now then. Aren't you the one who told me that that's what those old families worry about? Producing the next generation?"  
"Yes but—"  
"Don't interrupt me. If your biological mother was raised in the old ways, it's understandable for her to think in such a way. Didn't it also mention something about noble families?"  
"Yes. Apparently they come from two of the most 'Ancient and Noble wizarding families.' So?"  
"Girl, you're so smart you're dumb sometimes. Think about it. How many families claim that?"  
"More than you'd think, actually."

Receiving a glare, she reworded herself.

"A fair few, I believe."  
"I know you've read about them all. List them."  
"Okay. There's the Malfoys, Blacks, Lestranges, Potters, Prewetts, and the Crouches."  
"Alright then dear, go from there."

Hermione paused and thought about which family it could be. She knew it wasn't the Potters, that line ended with Harry. It wasn't the Prewetts either, they weren't a noble pureblood family and from what she had read, they were killed during the first war. It wasn't the Crouches, Mr. Crouch died during 4th year and Barty Crouch, Jr received the Kiss and was rotting in Azkaban. That only left three pureblood families; the Malfoys, the Blacks and the Lestranges. She knew it wasn't the Malfoys, they only had Draco but she wasn't sure on the others.

"It's between the Blacks and Lestranges."  
"Well dear, I'm sure you have people you can write to ask about those families. You get to it and I'll finish up in here."  
"You're sure?"  
"Of course. I can't begrudge you for wanting to know who you are and where you came from."  
"Thanks Mum!"

Running from the room, Hermione ran back to her room and sat at her desk to write Ginny back. In her letter, she didn't mention anything about any possible family connections. She didn't want to worry her friends. She had an idea on who she could owl, but she didn't want to raise any alarms. She had no idea how Sirius would take it if she suddenly started asking about his family lineage, especially seeing as he hated them fiercely.

Thinking about Sirius, she was glad he was alive, for Harry's sake. It had been touch and go for awhile there after he was struck by Bellatrix Lestrange's spell. She remembered seeing a bright red light flash in Sirius's direction and, before thinking; she crawled onto a higher surface and cast her own spell to knock him away from the arch. To this day, she couldn't explain why she did it.

When the healers came, Sirius had been carted off to St. Mungo's to be checked out. It had taken the healers weeks to discover which spell was used. Once they had, they were able to reverse it so that Sirius made a full recovery. Once he recovered, he learned that he had received a full pardon. Someone had spotted Wormtail and turned him over to the Ministry.  
Returning to the present, Hermione glanced down and noticed that while she had been in a daze, she had written an entire letter to Sirius. Reading through it, she noted that it was acceptable to send to him, but she was still unsure. Plucking up the courage, she walked down the hall to her father's office, where they kept the owl Hermione purchased for them. Tying the roll of parchment to their owl's leg, she sent him on his way before she lost her nerve.

"Hermione, supper's ready!"  
"Coming Mum!"

Closing the office door behind her, Hermione went downstairs and joined her parents for supper.

**Review, yeah? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to the great JK. I just play with the characters once in awhile I wanna thank my beta/pre-reader (jjake09) cuz he's the best and patient with me even when I'm being impatient with him lol.  
Without further adieu, here's chapter three**

**AN: I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews, follows and faves, they really do keep me going :) Didn't get around to replying to any of the reviews (I sadly don't have internet...) But I did get to read them and couldn't wait to upload the next chapter for all of you! Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter Three

The next week in the Granger household went by quickly and quietly. The rift between Hermione and her parents was slowly closing the more time they spent together. Every night, Hermione helped her mother in kitchen and sat with her father in the study after dinner.  
A few days before, Sirius had penned a reply to Hermione, wondering why she wanted to know anything about the Blacks and Lestranges. Since then, she had sent him another letter giving him the reasons why. She hadn't received anything from him and she was growing slightly worried.

On the seventh day since Hermione returned home, she spent the day wandering her neighborhood and then driving to town to catch a movie while her parents worked. While at the movies she bumped into a few of her muggle friends, who asked about her boarding school. She gave them all general answers about it before excusing herself from their company. The rest of her time was spent driving aimlessly until it was time for her parents to close the office for the day.

Arriving home, she noticed that she had reached the house before her parents had. Going inside and entering her bedroom, she spotted Sirius's owl waiting for her on the windowsill. She hurried across the space to relieve the bird of its burden, unrolling the parchment as she sat down at her desk.

_Dear Hermione,  
_

_I truly can't believe that you're adopted, and from what you've told me about the letter from your birth mother as well as the letter from the law firm, it would truly indicate that you are a pureblood witch. I am unable to tell you of which family you belong, because I have not been allowed in pureblood social circles since I was a teenager.  
_

_I can tell you this about both the Black family as well as the Lestrange family. For the Blacks, it is tradition among my bloodline to name our offspring after constellations and the Lestrange family, as of the past few generations, names their offspring with such names beginning with an "R," as you might know by Rodolphus and Rabastan's names.  
Hope that helps a little.  
_

_Fondly,  
Sirius Black._

"Well Sirius's letter wasn't helpful in the slightest," Hermione muttered to herself.

Not bothering to reply, she made her way downstairs to greet her parents, who were coming through the front door. The words of greeting died in her throat when she spotted the couple directly behind them.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Hermione, be nice, they are guests in our home."  
"Of course Mother. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."  
"Good evening child, you are will I hope?"  
"Yes ma'am. May I ask why you're here?"  
"Hermione let them come through the door before giving them the third degree."  
"Yes Father. If you'll follow me, I'll take us to the sitting room so that we can talk."

Doing just as she said, all five of them moved to the sitting room. Hermione watched them glance around the room as they sat on the sofa, taking in their surroundings. She studied their behavior as her mother offered refreshments to their guests. Accepting tea, Hermione watched her mother leave the room. Not waiting for her to return, she started her questioning.

"Not to sound rude or disrespectful, but why are you here?"  
"Well Miss Granger, are we correct in assuming you received a letter from Artemis Crowley?"  
"Possibly."  
"And are we correct in assuming you have a letter from your birth mother?"  
"How would you know?"  
"Because Hermione," interjected Mrs. Malfoy, "I was with your mother when she wrote it. She asked for you to be placed in a magical orphanage, but I felt you were safest in a muggle one. I left the letter with you when I dropped you off."  
"So why didn't I have a name when you left me there?"  
"You did have a name; I just didn't give them any information. Your name isn't Hermione, its Rhea."  
"None of this tells me who I am or who my parents are."  
"Lucius and I are here to return you to your family. That's all I'll divulge at this present moment."  
"So you just expect me to go with you to Malfoy Manor? How do I know you aren't lying to me? And what about Draco?"  
"We do expect you to return with us Miss Granger. We have a letter from your mother, and don't you worry about Draco."

Reaching into her purse, Narcissa pulled out a sealed envelope with the name 'Rhea' scrawled on the front.

_Dear Rhea,  
_

_I'm hoping this letter finds you well. I am writing this in the comfort of Malfoy Manor, waiting for Lucius and Narcissa to bring you home to your father and me. From what I've gathered about your personality, you will be skeptical about leaving with them. Your place is no longer with the family you were given to, but with your true family. I expect to see you with them when they return to the Manor.  
_

_From,  
Your Mother._

"Like that really settles anything," muttered Hermione.  
"Hermione, may I talk to you a minute alone?"  
"Of course Mum, excuse us Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."  
"But of course, take your time."

Hermione followed Jean into the kitchen and grabbed a drink while she was in there. Taking a few sips, she sat down across from her mother.

"Hermione, I think you should go with them."  
"Are you mad," she shouted.  
"Keep your voice down. I'm not mad at all; I believe you should do this. If you don't, you might regret it for the rest of your life. Go sweetheart, your father and I aren't going anywhere."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes. Go."

Hugging her mother, Hermione went to let the Malfoys know of her decision.

"Everything alright Miss Granger?"  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving with you. I also wanted to state that if something happens that I don't like, I reserve the right to return home."  
"Of course you do dear. Why don't you lead me to your bedroom so that we may pack your trunk? You'll stay throughout the rest of winter break with us and return to school wit Draco."

Hermione led Narcissa upstairs and to her bedroom. The older witch looked around the room, examining Hermione's living space. She took in the multitude of photos spread about the room, muggle and magical alike.

"Pack everything you usually take with you to school Miss Granger. Anything you forget may be either sent for or purchased by either myself or your mother and father."  
"That would be too much Mrs. Malfoy."  
"Nonsense Miss Granger, you deserve it. You are, after all, a pureblood now."

Hermione continued to pack her tings as she spoke with Narcissa.

"Mrs. Malfoy, just because I'm a pureblood doesn't mean I must flash it about."  
"I never said that dear girl, but you deserve to have the nicest of things this world has to offer. Now then, our schedule for the next few days is a simple but busy one."  
"What shall our schedule be?"  
"After we've returned to the Manor, you'll be acquainted with your family, and there is to be a small gathering to be thrown in your honor. Do you own any decent dress robes?"  
"Yes ma'am, I do."  
"Good. Tomorrow you are scheduled for a fitting for not only formal robes but also for everyday wear. We are holding a Christmas ball at the Manor, as we do every year. Your attendance is required."  
"Is that all them ma'am?"  
"It is indeed."  
"Good, it all sounds simple enough. I'm ready to go."

Narcissa shrunk Hermione's belongings and placed them in the younger woman's hand to put away. They then proceeded to make their way back to the sitting room, where Samuel was demonstrating to Lucius how to work the television.

"Come along Lucius, Miss Granger is ready to go."

Hermione went to both of her parents and gave them each a hug.

"I'll write to you soon."  
"Have fun sweetheart, we love you."  
"I love you both, as well."

Retreating, she grabbed a hold of Lucius's outstretched arm and watched her surroundings vanish from her sight. They appeared moments later in the foyer of Malfoy Manor where a house elf was there to take their traveling cloaks.

"I thought apparition wasn't possible into pureblood homes?"  
"It's not. Only blood members of the family may do so, but in Narcissa's case, she is my wife so she is permitted to as well. Let us go to the sitting room Miss Granger, your parents and uncle await your presence."  
"Yes sir."

Once more, Hermione grabbed Lucius's outstretched arm so that he could escort her while Narcissa led the way. A short time later, they arrived at the sitting room. Lucius and Narcissa entered the room to greet their guests while Hermione hung back. She wasn't able to get a good look at the people so she had no clue who they were.

Narcissa moved to the woman while Lucius went to the men.

"Cissy, it took you long enough. Well, where is she? You assured me you would return with her in tow."  
"She's right over there. Show some patience dear, I'm sure mother taught them to you at some point."  
"Enough dawdling Cissy, drag the girl in here and introduce us already."  
"Of course."

Narcissa moved to stand in from of Hermione, blocking the girl's view of the room's occupants.

"Come along Miss Granger, they'd like to meet you now."

Grabbing her hand, Narcissa dragged her over to their guests, whom were all waiting in suspense.

"Hermione Granger, I'd like to introduce you to your mother, father and your uncle who is your father's brother."

Sliding her gaze upwards from the floor, Hermione felt like she was going to die of a heart attack. Standing before her was none other than Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Taking one look at them she fainted and knew no more.

.

.

~!~HG~!~RL~!~

Harry and Ron, along with the rest of the Weasley clan, were spending Christmas at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The two boys were in the library with Sirius, who was reading while they played a game of exploding snap.

Ever since he had received Hermione's letter, Sirius had begun to comb through all of the Black family records that he could find. At that point in his search, he had come up empty handed. If anyone in his family had given birth to a child, it either wasn't recorded or it wasn't stored in his mother's house. The only reason he had even decided to search his own family's records was because of Harry and Ron's description of Hermione ever since her 16th birthday. From what the boys had described, she bore a striking resemblance of the Black family, although they didn't know it.

Putting the book down, Sirius rubbed his hands down his face in exhaustion. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, which wasn't surprising in the least. He still had nightmares of his time in Azkaban, though the others didn't know it. He always made sure to silence his room at night time so that the others in the house didn't hear any possible yelling coming from him. He didn't want to worry them; everyone already had enough on their plates as it was.

"You alright there Sirius?"  
"What? Yes Harry, I'm alright. The two of you are still at it I see."  
"Not for much longer, I'm about to kick Harry's ass."

Sirius said nothing, he just chuckled.

"Hey Sirius?"  
"Yes Harry?"  
"Was that Hermione's owl we saw the other day?"  
"It was, why do you ask?"  
"No reason, just curious is all because we hadn't heard from her since she went home."  
"Don't worry so much Harry, I'm sure you'll hear from her soon. Is she coming to visit during your break?"  
"We still aren't sure, she wouldn't say one way or another before we left school."

Sirius stood from his seat and headed for the small table in the corner of the room, where he kept his firewhiskey. Pouring a generous portion for himself, he downed it quickly before heading to his bedroom. A nap was in order before he sat down for supper.

**.**

.

~!~HG~!~RL~!~

.

.

Hermione came to to find herself stretched out on the sofa. She figured that she must've blacked out because the last thing she remembered was…

"Mrs. Malfoy, you can't be serious?"  
"About what, dear girl? Are you alright?"  
"I'm alright, and about my parents! They couldn't possibly be Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange."  
"It's very possible Rhea because it's true. Rodolphus and I are your parents, so get used to it."  
"My name is Hermione, not Rhea."  
"I know what your name is girl, and it most certainly isn't Hermione," Bellatrix sneered her name, as if she had something disgusting beneath her nose.

Rounding on her sister, she let loose her anger.

"And you, Cissy, the nerve of you to place my child in a muggle orphanage! I thought I gave specific orders for her to be placed in a wizarding one! Because of you, a child of the most Noble House of Black has been contaminated by muggle beliefs!"  
"Please Bella, enough with the grandstanding. I placed her there because it was safer. There had been no telling if your spells would stay in place to hide her identity! What if they had fallen before you meant them to? In the wizarding world, she would have surely been identified as a member of our family."  
"Hello?" Hermione spoke up, "I am sitting right here, you know."  
"Do you hear that Narcissa? The impudence of that girl, those filthy muggles have destroyed her for sure! If you had just kept her and raised her with Draco—"  
"How would I have explained her presence Bella? Be glad that she's here now, sister."  
"Yes, I'm extremely happy," she replied sarcastically, "my child was not only raised by muggles, she's also a Gryffindor and friends with Harry-bloody-Potter! Did I forget to mention that during her fifth year she also had a hand in not only imprisoning some of the Dark Lord's followers, but Lucius was almost one of them! She also saved Sirius from certain death!"

After Bella finished her rant, everyone was quiet. Once they were sure she was done, Narcissa spoke up.

"You finally finished?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, I know who exactly the girl is Bella. I also know who she is friends with, what house she is in as well as what almost happened to Lucius last year. Sirius shouldn't even enter into the equation because like it or not, he's not only our cousin but now that girl's cousin as well. I also know that Hermione is a very clever and brilliant girl, if Draco's complaints are anything to listen to. She may be a Gryffindor but she's top of her class and a Black, through and through."

Bella scoffed and stormed out of the room, Rodolphus following closely behind.

"Ignore her Rhea. Your mother is a very abrasive woman even at the best of times. I am your Uncle Rabastan, I'm been waiting a long time to meet you."  
"And why is that? Weren't you at the Ministry last year?"  
"Because you're my niece, my only niece. And I was not, I had other, uh, matters to attend to."  
"I know what you are Rabastan. The same goes for Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Lucius. How do you all know I won't go running for the Aurors or run my mouth?"  
"Because Rhea, no matter how you've been raised, you're still a Lestrange. Lestranges don't betray their blood, no matter what offense that person may have committed against them."

Rabastan left the room, leaving Hermione alone with Narcissa and Lucius. Neither of them spoke, not knowing what to say to the young woman. Both of them knew Bella would react badly, but they hadn't realized it would have gone as far as it did.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?"  
"Nonsense dear, you shall call us by our given names, we're family after all."  
"Alright… I read in a letter that I would find out who my intended is from my parents, but since Bellatrix stormed off, I wondered if you might tell me?"  
"All in due time child. Lucius, if you'd escort Hermione to her rooms, I'll check the house elves' progress."

Hermione followed Lucius silently throughout the house, attempting to memorize the way. When they reached her room, Hermione's mouth hung open not only at the size of it but also at the splendor.

The general room was extremely spacious with only a bed, an armoire and a vanity table, all in dark cherry oak, taking up the space. The walls were painted a forest green with white crown molding. Her bed was a king size and the sheets, comforter and multiple pillows were the exact shade of grey as Hermione's eyes.

"If you'll get out your trunk, I'll resize it for you so that you may dress for supper."  
"What? Oh, yes, yes of course. Thank you Lucius."  
"Not at all. If you get lost on your way down, just summon Tilly. She's the house elf at your disposal. See you at supper, it starts at seven sharp."

As soon as she unpacked, Hermione summoned Tilly.

"Mistress summoned Tilly?"  
"I did. I'll need you to take a letter to an owl to be delivered."  
"Of course Mistress, Tilly lives to serve Mistress."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sat down to write to Ron and Harry.

_Boys,  
_

_How has break been so far? Mine has been alright, just spending time with my parents. I'm actually writing to inform you that I'll be staying with my parents for the duration of our break. I'll see you on the train!  
_

_Love,  
Hermione_

While she was sitting down, she decided to go ahead and write a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,  
_

_I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this… I still can't believe it myself. Remember that pesky adoption thing? Well, as it turns out, I was close to indentifying my birth parents. You really won't believe me when I tell you… It seems that my birth parents are, in fact, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. It would also appear that my true name is actually Rhea, which I hate. I guess that would make us cousins now, huh? I still haven't found out who I'm betrothed to, although I have a feeling I'll learn that tonight. Yeah, I'm currently at Malfoy Manor…  
_

_But Sirius, I beg of you to please keep every bit of this information to yourself! Please don't tell the Order of if you do, I'll go down as well because they would no longer recognize me. Please don't tell Harry and Ron. I know you hate lying to Harry, but I'll tell him, both of them, eventually. Please just keep my secret… I hope to see you soon.  
_

_Fondly,  
Rhea (ugh, hate it…)_

As soon as she set the quill down, she turned to Tilly.

"Alright Tilly, I need you to spell this one letter for me."  
"What would Mistress have Tilly do?"  
"Spell it so that only the reader can see the true words. To an onlooker, it is merely a boring letter."  
"As Mistress wishes. Anything else?"  
"Yes. Please come back at 5:30 to make sure I'm awake. Supper starts at seven."  
"Understood Mistress."

Snapping her fingers, Tilly disappeared. Tiredly crawling into bed, Hermione fell asleep quickly.

**.**

.

~!~HG~!~RL~!~

.

.

A few hours later in London, Harry, Ron and Sirius had received their letters from Hermione. The three men sat in silence as they absorbed what they had read.

"Well boys? What's it say?"  
"She's not visiting."  
"Well that's too bad, I'm sure she hate it just as much as you do but her parents don't get a lot of time with her."  
"You're right. Looks like she wrote you as well. What's it say?"  
"Not much, it's mostly about a book that both she and I have read."  
"How boring. We'll see you downstairs mate, Mum made roast tonight."

Sirius stayed seated, watching the boys leave the room. He quickly reread Hermione's letter, cursing a few times for good measure.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into Hermione?"

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Reviews are great, I love them. When you leave a review I ask that you only leave constructive criticism, and not just a hateful message. Especially if you aren't going to log in to do so. Thank you.  
**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to the great JK. I just play with the characters once in awhile **** I wanna thank my beta/pre-reader jjake09 cuz he's the best and patient with me even when I'm being impatient with him lol.**

**Without further adieu, here's chapter three **

**Chapter Four**

It was a little before seven and Hermione was following Tilly through the house to the dining room. By the time they made it to their destination, she was confident she now knew the way, at least to that room. Waiting for her outside the dining room was Roldophus, with Draco standing next to him.

"Granger? What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I was invited, Malfoy. Get over it."  
"Why don't both of you knock it off? Draco, go wait inside and keep your mouth shut. Rhea, I'm your escort tonight. You behave tonight and don't be disrespectful. How you act tonight reflects on your family, understood?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good girl. Let's go, they'll announce you when we enter."

Taking Rodolphus's arm, Hermione took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She didn't really want to meet anyone in the other room but she knew she had no choice. She figured she might as well just grin and bear it and make the most of it.

The door opened and revealed a room full of people, most of whom she didn't know. Tightening her hold on Rodolphus's arm, she plastered a half smile upon her face.

"If I could have everyone's attention please?" Lucius asked. Once he gained their attention, he continued speaking.

"This is a special night for not only my family, but for the Lestrange family as well. One of our own has finally returned home to us all. I would like to introduce to everyone my niece, Rhea Lestrange."

Hermione accepted the applause gracefully but underneath it all, she was freaking out. She had never had so many eyes on her at once and it was a bit unnerving. She kept herself attached to her father as they took a turn about the room, letting him socialize with others as well as to show Hermione off to the others. While he was engaged in conversation, she looked about the room to see if she recognized anyone. On one side of the room she spotted Draco with Crabbe and Goyle, talking to one of the adults. On the other side of the room, she spotted a few other Slytherins chatting amongst themselves. She had never been more out of her element before.

"Rhea, didn't you hear me?"  
"I'm sorry Rodolphus, did you say something?"  
"Never mind. Why don't you go and join Draco? I'll come find you when we sit, you're next to me."  
"Yes sir."

Happy for the reprieve of dull conversation, Hermione made her way across the room, snagging a flute of champagne as she went. She knew when Draco had spotted her because a scowl marred his face.

"Hello Draco, Crabbe, Goyle. Nice party, wouldn't you agree?"  
"What do you want Granger?"  
"I didn't even want to come over here Malfoy but Rodolphus made me."  
"And you actually listened to him?"  
"Of course I did you moron. He'll be looking for me to be with you later. Besides, I sort of promised him I would behave tonight."  
"Draco, isn't that Granger? What's she doing here?"

Looking at each other, they burst out laughing. Not even bothering to dignify Crabbe's question with a response, Draco tucked Hermione's hand into the crook of his arm and led her away. They were silent for a moment, absorbing the situation around them.

"So Granger, why didn't you tell me about this last week before we left school?"  
"Because I had no idea. I only just found out last night about my lineage. But I guess it would answer your question on what self-respecting family would get rid of me. Ours."  
"I guess you're right, but don't think that my being civil to you tonight changes anything at school. I honestly don't care that you're my cousin because you'll always be nothing more than mudblood Granger to me."

Releasing her hand, Draco walked away from Hermione. She stood there, tears gathering in her eyes. She didn't notice that Rabastan had walked up behind her.

"You alright Rhea?"  
"Of course I am, what makes you think differently?"  
"I happened to overhear your conversation with Draco."  
"That was private, Rabastan."  
"Does it look like I care? Look sweetheart, if you plan to survive in not only this family but in society, you need to toughen up. You can't cry every time someone says something mean to you."  
"But—"  
"No, no buts. Come along, it's time to eat."

Hermione followed her uncle to the table and sat down where he directed, in between himself and Rodolphus. As each group sat down, Rabastan filled Hermione in on who each of them were. While the first course of the meal was being served, someone asked Hermione a question.

"Miss Lestrange, you attend Hogwarts with Draco do you not?"  
"Yes ma'am, I do."  
"And are you friends with him and his group?"  
"No ma'am, I'm in Gryffindor."

The moment she mentioned her house, chattering started around the table.

"You'll have to forgive my daughter, Rose, she had the unfortunate circumstance of being raised by muggles, you see."  
"Oh not at all Rodolphus, that is unfortunate indeed. Well, no worry, once the children return to school she can become better acquainted with Pansy, Draco and their friends."  
"That sounds lovely, Mrs. Parkinson."

The chatter and random questions continued throughout the course of the meal. After hearing from Mrs. Parkinson, she also had to hear from Athene Greengrass, Eleanor Goyle and a multitude of other mothers. It was quite strange for Hermione to have so many people interested in her life, even if the interest was superficial.

Draco was sitting across from Hermione and every time she opened her mouth to speak, he scowled at her. His attitude towards her was beginning to grate on her nerves. Beside her, Rodolphus cleared his throat and stood up.

"Sorry to interrupt dessert, but Bella and I have an announcement to make, concerning our daughter Rhea. We are happy to announce her betrothal, which was decided since infancy."  
"Go on then Rodolphus, spit it out already," hissed Bellatrix.  
"Yes Rodolphus do tell. Who is your daughter's intended?" Questioned George Greengrass.  
"Her intended is none other than Draco Malfoy."  
"What?" Shouted Hermione and Draco at the same time.  
"Quiet girl," whispered Rodolphus.  
"No, I won't be quiet! Why didn't you—"  
"That's enough. Rabastan, take Rhea and Draco to the sitting room; Bella and I will be there shortly."  
"Of course brother. Come along children."

Hermione stood from her seat, scraping the chair legs across the floor as she did so. She stomped out into the hallway and waited for the others to join her. Once they did, the trio headed to the sitting room down the hall and waited on Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"You foolish girl!" Shouted Bellatrix as soon as she walked through the door.  
"Are you intent on making not only yourself but us look like fools? You should have kept your pathetic outburst to yourself and you as well Draco."  
"If you didn't want my outburst Bellatrix, you should have told me before this stupid dinner party!"  
"Rhea, you'll do well to mind your tone when speaking to your mother," warned Rodolphus."  
"She is not my mother."  
"Oh and that pathetic muggle is? You daft child, if it weren't for your looks I'd swear you weren't my child at all."  
"I never asked to be your child to begin with! You're a bloody lunatic and a murderer! If it weren't for me, you would've added Sirius as your latest victim."  
"Don't you dare mention that blood traitor in relation to me."  
"I'll mention whoever I like, just because you're my mother doesn't mean you're the boss of me."  
"Why you little—"  
"That's enough!" Shouted Rodolphus. "I've heard just about enough from the both of you. Bella, you know she's right about everything she said, no use denying it. Rhea, you might have not asked to be our child, but we didn't ask for it either. We all have to deal with the fact that Harry Potter's best friend is a Lestrange. Now then, if the two of you are done shouting at each other?"  
"Yes," they chorused.  
"Good. Rhea, off to bed with you, I'll make your excuses. Brother, go with her."

Rabastan led Hermione out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Not so fast Draco."  
"Yes Uncle Rodolphus?"  
"What the hell was with your outburst? I know Narcissa and Lucius taught you better than that."  
"I'm not marrying her, Uncle. I've known her for six years and she was always a mudblood, that won't change overnight."  
"I honestly don't care if you view her as a mudblood, your betrothal is a legally binding magical contract and there's no way of breaking it."  
"But Uncle—"  
"No Draco. You'll put a ring on that girl's finger by her 17th birthday. My brother isn't going to have children, all we have left for both the Black and Lestrange bloodlines are you and Rhea."  
"So I really have no choice in the matter?"  
"No you do not. You'll meet with your father before you go back to school for the engagement ring. Off to bed with you now."

Draco left the room, leaving his aunt and uncle alone. Rodolphus went to the side table and fixed himself and Bella a drink.

"What are we going to do with those children, Bella?"  
"They need to gain control of their attitudes and tempers, especially that daughter of ours. How are we to present her to the Dark Lord if she continues to talk back?"  
"Don't worry so much sweetheart, we'll set her straight before she's presented to him."  
"If you say so."

Hermione and Rabastan sat in her room in an awkward silence. Ever since her outburst, she hadn't been in the mood to talk. Her uncle looked like he wanted to say something but he refrained from doing so.

"Is there something you'd like to say Rabastan?"  
"Just that you need to learn to curb that attitude of yours, niece. You're to be presented to the Dark Lord during your break and if you speak to him like you did your mother, none of us will be able to come to your rescue."  
"Did you just say that I'm scheduled to meet the Dark Lord?"  
"Yes I did, don't you pay attention?"  
"Don't patronize me Rabastan. Now if you don't mind, I have a busy schedule tomorrow and Narcissa doesn't seem like the type of woman I should keep waiting. Good night."  
"Good night niece."

Planting a kiss on top of her head, Rabastan left the room. Only moments afterward, an owl flew in through her open window.

_Dear Hermione,  
I honestly have no fucking idea what to say to any of that. I never even knew that Bella had been pregnant but then again I wasn't around her at all back then. She was already a Death Eater so I stayed as far away from her as possible. And don't hate your name so much love, it's not so bad. You could've been stuck with a name like Ursula._

_As for your betrothal, I'm almost sure I know who your intended is, although I'm sure you've found out by now. It wouldn't surprise me if Bella and Narcissa came to an agreement about Draco. You'll have to let me know in your response if I'm correct in my assumptions._

_About you being at Malfoy Manor, I'm terribly worried about that. You don't truly know what any of those pureblood hounds are like. They are all like sharks, sniffing for blood in the water. Now then, dearest cousin, I shall keep your secret, for now. If you absolutely need me to, on pain of death, I promise to attend Narcissa's annual Christmas ball with you as well as any other function you need me to attend so that you may have a friendly face before you. There will be no need to notify Narcissa, I'll be your plus one. Owl me back soon dearest. Oh, be sure to watch your back around Bella. Daughter or not, she won't hesitate to stick a knife in it if you start gaining more attention than she, especially with the Dark Lord._

_Fondly,  
Sirius._

Hermione reread her letter, giddy that Sirius actually agreed to suffer pureblood soirees just for her. She contemplated writing back then, but she realized how tired she was. Changing into her nightclothes, she crawled into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Hermione was awakened by a knocking on her bedroom door. Still feeling groggy, she sat up.

"Yes?"

Narcissa's face appeared in the doorway, consternation written across it.

"You're still asleep?"  
"Only just woke up. What time is it?"  
"It's 7am. If you haven't forgotten, we have a busy schedule today."  
"I haven't forgotten Narcissa, I'll be down shortly."  
"Good. Meet me in the dining room, we'll have a big of breakfast before we go."  
"Yes ma'am."

After Narcissa closed the door, Hermione crawled out of bed. Before she went to shower, she wrote Sirius a quick note.

"Tilly!"  
"Yes Mistress?" Tilly asked after appearing with a crack.  
"Disguise this letter and owl it for me."  
"Yes Mistress."

Twenty minutes later, Hermione entered the dining room, dressed in her muggle clothes, a black cloak in her arms to be put on overtop. As soon as she walked through the door, all eyes were on her.

"Good morning Rhea."  
"Good morning Rabastan, mind if I sit next to you?"  
"Of course not."

Standing, he pulled out the seat next to him so she could sit. She sat down and looked at everyone in the room to see that all eyes were still on her.

"Yes? What's everyone staring at?"  
"I really hope you are not wearing that out of the house, Rhea."  
"What's the matter with it? Is it too muggle for you Bellatrix?"

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. She turned to Lucius, glaring when she noticed his wand in his hand.

"No one is in the mood for your rants this morning Bella. Rhea, your outfit is acceptable, but you can get new ones while you're out with Narcissa and Draco."  
"Draco's going also?"  
"He needs new robes as well."

Glaring into her plate of food, Hermione finished eating in silence, not looking forward to her outing as much anymore.

"Alright children let's go, we shall be flooing to Diagon Alley. Be sure you have your wands to clean up."

Hermione followed Draco out of the room and let him go first. She had only used the floo network a few times before so she wanted to make sure he was on the other end.

When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, a huge smile spread across her face at the sight before her. Standing next to Draco was Sirius in all his glory. She ignored Draco's glare as she threw herself into Sirius's open arms.

"I wasn't sure you would make it, what did you tell the others?"  
"Just that I had sordid errands to run."

They shared a laugh as Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" She sneered as she pulled out her wand and cleaned the soot from their clothes.  
"I'm here on invitation, cousin. Problem?"  
"A bit, yes. What do you have to say for yourself Rhea?"  
"I'm sorry Narcissa; I just wanted a friendly, familiar face with us on this outing."

Narcissa pulled Hermione to the side so they could speak in private.

"Have you lost your mind Rhea? You told Sirius about you? How do you know he won't run and tell the others?"  
"I trust him Narcissa, that's how I know. He promised not to tell, so I know he won't."  
"You'd better hope that he doesn't."

Rejoining the men, Narcissa scowled at the smirk on her cousin's face.

"You're free to join us Sirius, but you must call Rhea by her given name. We don't want her identity to get out."  
"Do you really think I want it to get out that Hermione is really with you lot for her break instead of with us?"  
"Sirius," Hermione hissed, "let's just go and have a nice day alright?"  
"I'll stop if you does," Sirius said.  
"Stop behaving like a petulant child Sirius and let's go. Narcissa, where are we headed to first?"  
"We're going to Madam Malkin's for your everyday wear and Madame Fateeme for your formal wear."

Two hours later and Hermione was regretting going out with Narcissa at all. Draco had finished getting his robes and hour before, so he had been allowed to leave, but only to the Quidditch store. Sirius was sitting on the sofa near the changing rooms, bored out of his mind. He had tried to entertain Hermione and himself but both seamstresses and Narcissa had given him dirty looks so he stopped.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Hermione plopped down onto the sofa and rested her head on Sirius's shoulder.

"Is the torture finally over?"  
"Yes, finally! Narcissa told me to wait while she settles the bill. I talked her into letting me purchase everyone's Christmas presents while we're here."  
"Really?" He asked excitedly. "What are you getting me?"  
"I'm not telling! You'll have to just wait and see. But you can help me pick something out for Ron and Harry."  
"That's an easy one, anything Quidditch."  
"As it so happens," Narcissa interrupted, "that's where we're headed. Draco's waiting for us."

Sighing heavily, Hermione stood up with the help of Sirius and placed her hand in the crook of his arm. As they walked down Diagon Alley to Quality Quidditch Supplies, they garnered numerous stares from everyone. Hermione could understand why, Sirius was out with a Malfoy and only Hogwarts students knew who she was.

When they reached the store, Hermione stopped Narcissa from going in.

"What's the problem Rhea?"  
"Do you think I could go in separately from you? Someone from Hogwarts might recognize me and question why I'm with you."  
"That'll be fine, for now. You do realize that eventually you'll have to come out to everyone."  
"Well I don't want to worry about that right now."

They watched Narcissa enter the store and waited outside for a short time.

"Sirius?"  
"Yes love?"  
"Do you believe I'll have to eventually tell everyone who my biological parents are?"  
"Eventually, yes. People will wonder why you're engaged to Draco if you don't divulge your paternity."  
"I already know I won't get good responses. They'll automatically believe I'm evil, just because of who my parents and fiancée are."  
"That's a hurdle you'll just have to jump when you get to it."  
"I don't want to ever have to admit it."  
"Let's worry about that when the time comes, okay? How about shopping for the boys now, yeah?"  
"Okay."

Sirius opened the door for Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they went inside. They walked around the shop, scanning the shelves to see what Harry and Ron would like most. Each time Hermione stopped on an item, she debated with Sirius about whether they'd like it or not.

After a half hour of looking, Hermione had settled on a new broom care kit and Quidditch gloves for Harry and a few pieces of Chudley Cannons memorabilia for Ron. Paying for her purchases, which Sirius insisted on doing, they met up with Narcissa and Draco Down the alley.

"Did you need anything else before we head home Rhea?"  
"I think I have everything I need. I'll see you soon Sirius?"  
"Of course, stay out of trouble love."

After placing a kiss on her forehead, Sirius apparated away.

"Actually Narcissa, do you mind if I run to the book store for a moment?"  
"Go ahead, just floo back to the Manor when you're done. I want to make sure our purchases made it without any damage done."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Draco, stay with Rhea."

Not waiting to hear their complaints, Narcissa apparated home. Draco and Hermione didn't move for several moments, they just stood glaring at each other.

"You can stop glaring at me anytime mudblood."  
"Ah-ah, you can't call me that anymore Malfoy."  
"I don't really care. You may be a pureblood now but you'll always be a mudblood in my eyes."  
"I guess you'll just have to learn to get around that thinking once we actually marry."  
"Who says I'll go through with it?"  
"The magically binding contract in place says so. If I can only produce children with you, I'm fairly certain it works the same way for you. You want to carry on the Malfoy name, don't you?"

Hermione didn't wait for him to answer, she just walked off. She didn't want to marry him any more than he wanted to marry her, but she did eventually want children. If marrying Draco was the only way to get what she wanted, she would willingly marry him. Not that she'd ever confess that to him or anyone else.

She had gone through most of the shelves in the bookstore and still hadn't found a fitting gift for Sirius. She left the bookstore with Draco trailing a few paces behind her. As Hermione looked through window fronts, she stopped walking suddenly, taking Draco by surprise.

"Merlin Rhea, did you have to stop suddenly like that?"  
"Yes Draco I did. I found the perfect gift for Sirius."  
"Which would be?"  
"None of your business."

Walking inside, Hermione made quick work of buying the two items that she wanted. She decided to take them instead of having them owled to the Manor like the other items.

"Took you long enough!"  
"Shut up, I was gone fifteen minutes at best."

They argued the entire way to the floo and continued arguing when they exited at the Manor. They were so engrossed in their argument that they didn't notice the people standing in the room with them.

"Shut up, both of you!"

Draco and Hermione jumped at Bella's exclamation. Looking around, they noticed their parents staring at them as well as a new addition. The moment Draco recognized who it was, he fell down onto one knee, bowing his head. When he noticed Hermione was just standing there staring, he pulled her to her knees as well.

"Show some respect Rhea, that's the Dark Lord," he hissed at her. "Please forgive my fiancée, My Lord, she is just not used to being in the presence of someone such as yourself."  
"So this is Rhea Lestrange. Or should I call you Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, I just play with them from time to time :) I've kept forgetting to add that my story is AU, obviously, and the characters are OOC. But then again, when writing a fanfiction, what characters aren't, in some way, OOC?**

**I would also like to add that I love reviews, they are like crack to me. I accept and cherish reviews and constructive criticism, but I don't accept flames. If you don't like what I've written, no one is forcing you to stay and read it. So, instead of leaving reviews especially if you can't be bothered to log-in while you're at it, just mosy along on and bother someone else :)**

**I would like to thank my pre-reader and beta (jjake09), he's awesome and this wouldn't be up without him :)**

**On to the story!**

**Chapter Five**

Hermione stayed on her knees before Voldemort. Voldemort. She couldn't believe that that's who she was bowing to at that precise moment. Harry had told her what he looked like but seeing him in person was entirely different. She had also heard that he was a skilled Occlumens, but she was so frozen in her shock that she wasn't even able to guard her mind against him.

"Rise, both of you."

Draco stood up and brought Hermione with him, somehow able to sense that she wouldn't be able to do it herself. She kept her head bowed, too afraid to even attempt to make eye contact with the Dark Lord.

"Bella, what do you and Rodolphus have to say about your daughter's connections?"  
"My Lord, before she made herself known to us, we had no idea that Hermione was, in fact, Rhea." Bella rushed to her own defense, hoping to delay any possible punishment by the Dark Lord's hand.

"That is no excuse Bellatrix. I'm sure you're aware of the fact that she has helped Harry Potter overcome me time and time again."  
"Sir, we knew that it was Hermione Granger. Rodolphus and I had to put her up for adoption when we found out Aurors were after us. I cast a few spells to disguise her looks until her 16th birthday, when they fell."  
"If she was put up for adoption, why was she raised by muggles? Whose idea was that?"  
"That would be me, My Lord."

Narcissa stepped forward, bowing her head as she did.

"Explain yourself Narcissa."  
"I would've kept Rhea and raised her myself, but no one knew Bella had been pregnant and I wouldn't have been able to explain her presence with us. I chose a muggle orphanage because I felt she would be safer if the spells fell while she was with muggles instead of a wizarding family."

"So," Voldemort stated as he walked around the room. "You preferred for your blood niece to be raised by filthy muggles instead of with a pureblood family where she belonged? You're happy that muggles and the Order has tainted her mind?"  
"Of course not," she cried. "If I could have, she would have stayed right here and grown up with Draco under proper beliefs."

Hermione wanted so badly to speak up for herself but she was too terrified to do so. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and suffer the serious consequences afterwards. She also couldn't stand how they were talking about muggles like they were trash. Her parents were muggles and they treated her properly.

"Muggles are trash, Miss Lestrange. Your parents aren't the filth that raised you, but the two people that stand before you now."  
"No disrespect My Lord, but the Lestranges got rid of me. When parents do that, it tells me that the child is unwanted."  
"Why is a disrespectful comment always followed by that phrase I wonder?" He asked rhetorically. "No matter. They got rid of you, but they got you back. They did what circumstances called for. You're a pureblood, therefore you're now where you belong."

Lord Voldemort paced around the room restlessly. Everyone watched him in silence, not wanting to say the one thing that would set him off.

"I must go, I can't stay in one place for too long. Miss Lestrange, I'll be back soon to speak with you."

Voldemort apparated from the Manor, causing everyone to breathe easier. Hermione looked at everyone's faces to see if she was going to be berated for speaking to the Dark Lord like she did. She then remembered what Draco had said when they returned home.

"Fiancee, huh?"  
"Shut up Granger."  
"I'm hurt, Draco. I thought I was Rhea?"

Draco opened his mouth, a retort on the tip of his tongue, but one look from Lucius stopped him in his tracks.

"The two of you are being completely ridiculous, you're engaged to be married, you'll be spending the rest of your lives together. You need to learn to get along."  
"But Father-"  
"Stop Draco. I want both of you to go upstairs and prepare for supper. The Parkinsons, Notts and a few others are joining us, so that means no more bloody bickering between you!" Lucius snapped, at the end of his tether. His son and niece's bickering had grown tiresome and did nothing but irritate the older wizard.  
"Yes sir," they answered simultaneously.

"Go."

Being dismissed, they both walked away to go to their rooms. Supper was being served a few hours from then and Hermione needed to go through her day's purchases to pick something to wear. She thought about writing to Sirius again, but felt it was unnecessary. She had just seen him earlier in the day, she didn't want to bother him with anymore of her drama. He had to grow up with all of this pureblood mania, he didn't need anymore of it.

After choosing her outfit, she spent most of her remaining time reading one of her school books, which happened to be potions. Thinking of potions class made her think of Snape's behaviour towards her since her birthday. He acted as though he had recognized her immediately, which didn't quite sit well with her. She didn't enjoy being mistreated by him before but it was strange the way he treated her now.

A knock sounded on her door, interrupting her train of thought. Not waiting for a response, Draco opened the door.

"Draco! How do you know I wasn't naked in here?" Hermione shrieked at him.

"Get of it Granger, besides I'll be seeing all of that soon anyway, yeah?"

He shot her a cheeky smirk and ducked a pillow aimed at his head.

"What do you want Draco?"

"I came to make sure you're ready. I spoke to Father awhile ago and he said the only way for us to get along is to spend more time together. Now I have to escort you to supper."

He took in her appearance for the first time and noticed that she wasn't even dressed yet.

"Bloody hell woman, you aren't even dressed yet! What have you been doing?"

"Reading, I lost track of time. Give me just a minute."

Pulling out her wand, Hermione flourished it a bit and within seconds, she was wearing the outfit she had picked, her hair was done and light make-up was on her face.

"I'm surprised you know any spells like that."

"It helps that I room with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil."

"Come on then."

She followed him out of her room and all the way to the dining room in complete silence. It was as if they had both agreed with the other that silence was best between them. Usually when their mouths were open and they were in the general vicinity of the other, nothing kind was able to be said. It was as if they went out of their way just to be mean to the other.

Reaching the dining room, all eyes landed on them. For the ones who had already been introduced to Rhea, they returned to their conversations. There were a few Hogwarts students in the room that recognized the change, but didn't know of her true identity.

When Draco and Hermione approached the group, they were received with shocked faces from most of them.

"Rhea, I'm sure you know everyone here but I'll reintroduce you. This is Theo Nott, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode and you met Pansy the other night. Everyone, meet Rhea Lestrange."

"What? Wait a minute Draco, that's Hermione Granger."

"Yes Bliase, but her real name is Rhea."

"As in your Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange?" Questioned Millicent.

"Yeah Bulstrode, one and the same. Rhea here is also my fiancee."

Words of shock moved around the small group before they finally settled down. Hermione wasn't paying attention to them, she was looking around the room to see who else was in attendance. A figure in her periphery caught her attention and when she looked at him fully, her breath escaped her and she unconsciously started rubbing the scar over her heart. Catching her actions, Draco looked to see who she was staring at but couldn't figure it out.

"Rhea?"

"Antonin Dolohov is here?"

"He stops by occasionally, why?"

"He almost killed me in the Department of Mysteries during 5th year. He would've killed me if he would've been able to cast his spell verbally."

"Oh."

After sharing that piece of information, no one knew what to say. They all knew that was was inevitable but it hadn't hit them as real until they heard someone they knew had almost died.

"Do you want me to speak with Mother and Father about his presense in the Manor?"

"No Draco, it's fine. I'll get over it."

"If you say so. It's time to make the rounds like good hosts. Come on."

Huffing in irritation, Hermione took Draco's arm and went through introductions and small talk with each person or couple. The next person they came to was Professor Snape, for which Hermione was relieved.

"Miss Lestrange, Mr. Malfoy."

The minute he said her name, she became terrified. She knew that if Snape knew then so did Dumbledore, simply because Snape was a member of the Order. She listened to Snape and Draco chat for a few minutes before she interrupted.

"Draco, could you excuse Professor Snape and I? I have homework questions."

"Alright. Find me when you're done. Father insisted we be attached at the hip."

Hermione waited until nobody was in earshot before speaking.

"Professor, it's obvous you already knew my secret. Please tell me you haven't told Dumbledore or the Order."

"I'm sorry Miss Lestrange but I have. I told Dumbledore the moment I recognized you and he in turn informed the Order when I confirmed it."

"Why the hell did you go and do that?"

"I had no choice! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep things a secret from Dumbledore? Haven't you heard the expression, 'walls have ears?' Well its true at Hogwarts."

"Bloody hell... Harry and Ron know, don't they?"

"If they have continued to eavesdrop on meetings, then yes?"

"You haven't mentioned to the Malfoys, Lestranges or the Dark Lord that the Order knows, have you?"

"I have not, but it's only a matter of time before they know. Dumbledore has informed the Order to keep the truth about your paternity silent."

"Good. I have to get back to Draco now. Thank you for letting me know, Professor."

Hermione walked away from Snape and rejoined Draco, who was chatting with the Notts. They became quiet when she approached, making her wonder if she was the topic of discussion.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nott, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancee, Rhea Lestrange."

"It's nice to meet you dear, Draco was just telling us about you. He tells us that you're first in your class at Hogwarts?"

"Yes ma'am. Draco here's not so bad himself, I believe he's second."

"Good for you Draco," they smiled at him. "Rhea, what house are you in? Slytherin?"

"No sir, I'm actually in Gryffindor."

"Oh you poor thing."

After Hermione told them her house, she had to listen to all the reasons why Slytherin house was more superior to Gryffindor and how Gryffindor was full of nothing but mudbloods and blood traitors. She had never wanted to scream so badly. Draco continued talking to the Notts about pureblood mania, as she called it. She tuned him out until she heard him say that all of the mudbloods in school were actually ruining the school itself.

"Tell me Draco, how are all of the muggleborns ruining Hogwarts?"

"Not now Rhea."

"Yes Draco, now. You started this conversation."

Draco excused them and dragged Hermione into an alcove so they could speak privately.

"What the fuck is your problem woman? You can't go around spouting about your ridiculous blood equality in this house with these people."

"Why not? They need to know!"

"Did you forget about a certain visitor we had earlier today?"

Just the mention of Voldemort sent shivers down her spine.

"I take it you do remember. Muggles are filth, Rhea. Don't you know anything about wizarding history?"

"I know enough."

"Apparently not. If you did then you would know that at one point in our history, we lived in harmony with the muggles, they even knew about our magic."

"Then what changed?"

"A member of some pureblood family was trying to help a muggle and the muggle died in the process. It started a major uproar. You had respectable pureblood families even then who believed we were better simply because we're magical. The blood traitors and mudbloods sided with the muggles, said we were being too hard on the muggles. But we weren't the ones trying to kill each other because of a mistake, were we?"

Hermione just stared at him, trying to wrap her head around what she had been told. She couldn't believe it.

"That can't be right."

"Well it is. Your precious muggles were persecuting purebloods all because of the mistake of one. That's when the Ministry put up those muggle laws and wiped their memories of our magic."

"Then why continue hating them now?"

"Come on Rhea, haven't you realized that you're better than them yet?"

"Says who? You, the Dark Lord?"

"Everyone! Your precious muggles couldn't wait to send you off with my parents, could they?"

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? I know it's only been a few days, but when's the last time they owled you? How often do they actually owl you while we're at school?"

"Shut up Draco, they know how important school is to me."

"And your precious muggles, I bet they knew you were different even in primary school, didn't they? They teased you constantly just for being different, yeah?"

"Stop it Draco, I don't want to hear it anymore."

"How many times did Weasley glare at you for getting spells right the first time when he thought you were a mudblood?" Draco continued, even when he spotted tears in her eyes.

"How many times were you teased at Hogwarts because poor Granger is a know-it-all? You know as well as I do that even your precious Gryffindors would whisper about you behind your back. At least the Slytherins didn't hide our disgust with you or any other mudblood."

"I don't want to hear anymore!"

Draco continued to give her examples on why muggles and blood traitors were inferior to purebloods, ignoring the tears streaming down her face. The more he talked, the more upset she became. the more upset she got is when she starting losing control of her magic. It was evidenced by the candle light around the room flickering, the dishes started shaking and the chandeliers were swaying back and forth. It got worse and worse until some of the china started shattering.

When that happened, Draco stopped talking and looked around the room and then back at Hermione. He didn't notice until it was too late that their parents were almost upon them.

"What is the meaning of this Draco?" Hissed Narcissa, glaring at her son.

"It's nothing mother, just opening her eyes to a few things."

"It's nothing? Then why is the girl crying? Her magic just destroyed some of my china! Do you have any idea how long that china has been in the Malfoy family? Hundreds of years longer than you've been alive! You take her to the washroom to calm down and fix the china when you're done."

Draco led Hermione to the nearest bathroom and locked them both in the room. He wet a washcloth and went to wipe off her face but she stopped him and snatched it out of his hands. Ignoring him, she proceeded to wipe the mascara from underneath her eyes and off her cheeks. When she was done she took out her want and did a spell to rid herself of her red puffy eyes. She locked eyes with him through the mirror to see if he would say anything else to her.

"Rhea you know that everything I've told you is true. When you were still a mudblood you know as well as I do that even in our world, you were a freak. I bet even your muggle parents thought so the day you received your letter."

"Are you quite done Malfoy?"

"For now. I'll leave you to think about everything I've said. I have to go fix china that you broke."

He made his way to the door but stopped before he left the room.

"When you're done, you have to sit next to me. Father insists upon it."

Draco exited the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. She couldn't help but look back on everything Draco had said to her. She was loathed to admit it but he had been right. Until she went to Hogwarts, she had been teased simply for being different. Her parents had looked frightened when they learned she was magical and the teasing didn't even stop when she entered Hogwarts. Hell, Ron didn't even like her until she helped save his life in first year against that troll. She hadn't done much but if it weren't for her, he'd never know how to levitate anything. He probably would've flunked out by now if it weren't for her.

She stopped her train of thought right there, not wanting to become angry. She had already destroyed fine china, she wasn't looking to cause damage to anything else in the Manor. Collecting herself, she exited the bathroom and went back to the dining room, taking her seat next to Draco.

When she looked around the table, she spotted Dolohov sitting directly across from her. Dolohov was staring right back at her, not moving once to start eating when the first course appeared. His stare was creeping Hermione out and she wanted it to stop.

"Do you have a problem Dolohov?"

"You're Bella and Rodolphus's daughter, aren't you?"

"You tell me. I favor the Black bloodline, don't you think?"

"Your voice sounds familiar and I can't place why..."

Hermione pulled out her wand and placed a glamour spell on herself to look how she used to. She knew it had jogged his memory when his eyes widened.

"You're that mudblood from the Ministry."

"That's me, although I go by a different name these days."

Waving her wand, she removed the glamour.

"I thought you were dead."

"I would've been if your spell hadn't been cast nonverbally."

The entire table ate in an awkward silence, unsure what to say after that conversation. Shop talk was usually left away from the table, which Dolohov knew, but he hadn't been able to resist asking anyway.

Dinner progressed after that with light conversation picking up eventually as the meal went on. Hermione had kept quiet after her confrontation with Dolohov, but still managed to glare holes into him with every chance she got.

Hours later she had eventually been able to retire to her room, where she promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning came and Hermione was awakened by and insistent pecking at her window. She groggily climbed out of bed and opened her window to allow threee owls into her bedroom. One of the owls was from the _Daily Prophet_, which she paid, and the other two were Hedwig and Sirius's owls.

Opening the _Prophet_, she promptly dropped it when the headline came into view.

**SPOTTED: SIRIUS BLACK WITH MALFOYS**

**Yesterday, known playboy Sirius Black was spotted in various shops in Diagon Alley with his estranged cousin Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco. Also with them was was a young woman whom had only been referred to as 'Rhea.' Who is this mystery woman that was seen hanging on Black and why was Black with his cousin, whose husband was a suspected Death Eater a decade ago? Has Sirius Black finally made good on his wrongful accusations of so many years ago and joined the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named alongside notorious cousin Bellatrix Lestrange?**

Next to the article was a picture of Narcissa, Draco, Sirius and herself, walking down Diagon Alley. Hermione's arm had been looped through Sirius's and she had been laughing at something he said when the photo was taken.

Forcing her eyes away from the paper, Hermione took the letter from Sirius and ripped into it to see what he had to say.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't have alot of time to write this. I'm sure you've seen the paper by now and I've been given a hard time for that picture. Dumbledore called an emergency meeting, which is to start at any moment._

_The Order now knows your secret, but I swear I didn't tell them. Dumbledore knew something was up the day your looks changed and Snape confirmed everything. The Order knows you're Bella's daughter, so does Harry and Ron._

_I suspect the meeting will be about your paternity, as well as our picture in the paper, not to mention the fact that you're really with the Malfoys. The one thing they don't know is that you're betrothed to Draco, and I intend to keep it that way._

_I'll try to get away as soon as the meeting is over and come by, as much as I hate to revisit Malfoy Manor, I will. Let Narcissa know so the wards can be adjusted around the Manor to let me in._

_Fondly,_

_Sirius._

Placing the letter on her bed, she gave herself a moment to think about how long it might be until he arrived. She knew that he would've gotten the news sooner, seeing as both himself and the _Daily Prophet_ were in London.

Unable to process the time and distance, she moved to Harry's letter, dreading what was inside.

_Hermione,_

_What the bloody hell is with the picture in the paper? Why are you with the Malfoys? How could you stay with them and not tell us that you're Bellatrix fucking Lestrange's daughter? That lunatic tried to kill Sirius just last year! Does Sirius mean so little to you that you'd abandon his friendship to be with them? Does mine and Ron's friendships mean so little to you? You're in a house full of Death Eaters!_

Putting the letter down, she quickly got dressed and carried the _Prophet_ downstairs with her. She wasn't sure if the Malfoys received one and she knew they needed to be made aware of the situation.

Rushing into the dining room, she saw Lucius at the head of the table, reading the paper.

"Lucius?"

"Rhea? Why in the hell was Black with you all yesterday?"

"I invited him."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I needed a friendly face, that's why! Everyone knows that he's innocent so maybe once everything dies down, the Ministry won't come down on you so hard about being a Death Eater."

"Or maybe they'll continue with what they said and keep accusing your precious dog of being in league with the Dark Lord."

"Speaking of my 'precious dog' as you so called him, I would like to ask you to adjust the wards so they'll recognize him when he apparates outside of them later today."

Setting the paper down and steepling his fingers, he asked, "and why would I let a blood traitor into my home?"

"You let me in, didn't you? Besides, he's my cousin and I'd like for him to be able to visit me whenever he pleases."

Lucius didn't speak for a moment, he just sat there and stared at Hermione. After he gathered his thoughts, he opened his mouth.

"I did see the photo in the paper, Rhea. Is there something between you and Black I should know about?"

"What? No! We're just friends, besides, he's twice my age and my cousin."

"You're in the wizarding world and a pureblood, Rhea. The only way to keep the bloodlines pure are to marry other purebloods. Black's mother and father were second cousins when they married."

"That's all beside the point. Will you adjust the wards for Sirius or not? I'll just ask Narcissa if you tell me no."

Lucius huffed in irritation. He hated the stubborn streak that was borne into the Black women. They wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted and he had learned years ago to save himself the headache and give in.

"Fine. Directly after I eat, I'll adjust them. I'll be at the office all day and your father and uncle are out until Christmas, but Bella is still here. Don't let him wander the Manor and don't let him and Bella break anything when they start fighting."

"How do you know they'd come to magical blows?"

"Rhea, they hate each other. You're supposed to be smart, maybe you should start using your brain more often."

Lucius stalked out of the room, leaving Hermione alone. She sat down to eat, figuring she might as well since she was already there.

Once she finished, she wandered down to the library where she found Draco working on homework. Leaving him to it, she grabbed a random book and began reading. Before she knew it, hours had gone by and a house elf popped in and interrupted them.

"Mistress Rhea?"

"Yes?"

"You has a visitor by the door. He says his name is Sirius Black."

"Thank you, you're dismissed."

The elf bowed lowly and disappeared from sight.

"What's Black doing here? I didn't know he was allowed in."

"I invited him and your father fixed the wards."

"Why would he do that?"

"You'll have to ask him tonight. I'll see you at lunch. Oh and Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"If I were you I'd read the _Prophet_, keep yourself up to date on what's being said about you."

Hermione walked out of the room before he had the chance to reply. She made the long walk to the foyer and the closer she got, she started hearing two voices get louder and louder.

Stepping into the foyer, she saw Sirius and Bella trading insults with each other. Before they went for their wands, she stepped in between them, her back to Sirius.

"Rhea what is the meaning of this? Why is this blood traitor in my sister's home?"

"He's here because I asked him to be. Lucius allowed it."

"I'm going to kill my brother-in-law when I see him next."

Sirius stepped closer to Hermione and put his hands on her hips and his chin on her shoulder. Catching Bella's eyes, he smirked at her.

"It just kills you that I'm here and alive, doesn't it Bella? And I bet you hate that it was your own daughter to save my life. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Don't worry cousin, she won't always be around to protect you. You need to remove your hands from her or I'll do it for you. She's betrothed to Draco, she's not yours for the taking."

"Maybe I'll find a way around that pesky betrothal contract and steal her for myself?"

With each word that passed their lips, Hermione grew more and more angry until her magical exploded, sending Sirius and Bella flying in opposite directions across the room.

"I am standing right here! You're not killing him Bellatrix. You try again and I'll kill you first, mother or not."

Hermione rounded on Sirius, who had done the smart thing and stayed on the floor.

"And you! I am not some piece of property that you can barter and try to pass around! Last time I checked, I was a human being. When you're here to visit me, you will not instigate her. Lucius said no fighting, so no fighting. Bella why don't you go see if the Dark Lord has something for you to do? Maybe he'll keep you away until New Year."

"Who do you think you are, ordering me away like that? I am your mother, not a house elft whom you can treat as you please!"

"I don't care! Go away! Go do some stupid mission for the Dark Lord that takes you out of the country and away from me! Come on Sirius."

Sirius and Hermione walked away and when Sirius turned to look at his cousin, he could've sworn he saw the tiniest flicker of hurt in her cold eyes.

**Just click that little button there and leave me some nice words :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling; I just play with them from time to time :) **

**I'm sorry that it took me a bit longer than usual to post this chapter! I've done nothing but work and sleep lately and in between, I've been writing, but all with no access to the internet! Today is my first chance at having internet access, which I'll hopefully have within the month so that we won't have to worry about any of this anymore :)**

**I would like to thank anyone who has read my story so far and whether you have reviewed or not, I love you for it :) Although I can't deny that I was a bit disappointed by the lack of response that I received from Chapter 5... Hopefully this chapter will be different! Just don't forget to review and to leave constructive criticism, not flames!**

**I would like to thank my pre-reader and beta (jjake09), he's awesome and this wouldn't be up without him :)**

**On to the story!**

**Chapter Six**

Sirius and Hermione entered her room where she promptly plopped stomach first onto the bed. Sirius gracefully sat himself on the foot of the bed and turned to look at Hermione. She still looked irritated, but only slightly.

"Do you have to instigate her Sirius?"

"Even after these years, its habit. Didn't get along very well, her and I. Never have actually. Got along better with Cissy but I loved Andromeda."

"Who's that?"

"Your aunt. She married a muggle-born. She's Tonks's mother."

"I never knew that."

Silence descended upon them. She wanted to ask about the Order meeting but was afraid to. Giving him a look, Sirius pulled out his wand and performed a locking charm and silencing spell so as to not be overheard or interrupted.

"Tell me about the meeting Sirius."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Dumbledore got Snape to spill before the meeting. He already had his information, he just needed the proof. We unknowingly provided it with that picture. The entire Order was in an uproar over your paternity. A couple were even calling for your removal from Hogwarts. They apparently have children there and didn't want them in the same school as Bella's daughter."

"Dumbledore's not kicking me out, is he?" She asked frantically, scrambling to sit up.

"Nothing to worry about, you're still in school. McGonagall wouldn't hear of it, she's all for someone getting their education. She told Dumbledore she didn't care who your parents are, you're still her best student."

"Well that's good to hear. How did Harry and Ron take it?"

"Not well. Ron started ranting about loyalty and Harry was on about you not caring about anyone's friendships. He wouldn't stop until I set him straight."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Hermione rested her head on Sirius's shoulder and he put his arm around her in comfort. They stayed like that for a while, not saying a word to each other. At that moment, Hermione felt completely alone in the world, save for Sirius. Because of something as stupid as her paternity, everyone seemed to be turning their backs on her. She just couldn't understand it. Everyone accepted Sirius even though he was a Black, why couldn't they do the same for her? Being borne to the Black and Lestrange families doesn't make someone inherently evil.

Just the thought of her friends turning their backs on her brought tears to Hermione's eyes. Taking notice of the droplets falling on his robes, Sirius took Hermione into his arms and just let her cry. He didn't know what else to do for her.

Once her tears died down, Hermione pulled away to wipe her face. Gently pushing her hands away, Sirius ran his thumbs under her eyes and down her cheeks to capture the moisture. His hands paused on her face, cupping it between them. Looking into the young witch's eyes, he slowly leaned in until their lips met. The kiss started slow and gentle until Sirius added a bit more pressure, running his tongue on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to allow him in. Things quickly became heated with Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck.

A knock sounded on the door, but neither of them acknowledged it, too wrapped up in the other. Nor did they acknowledge the person casting the counter spell to unlock the door. They only broke apart when they heard the bedroom door slam against the wall. Standing in the doorway was a stricken Draco.

"Draco—"

Not waiting for Hermione to continue, he walked away at a brisk pace to his own room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione moved to go after him but Sirius stopped her.

"Leave him be Hermione."

"No, I can't."

"Yes you can, you don't even like him!"

"That's not the point Sirius!"

"Don't you get it? You can finally get out of this betrothal. You don't have to marry him anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a loophole in all pureblood betrothal contracts. Once the engagement has been acknowledged, neither party can be with anyone else. If that happens, the contract becomes null and void."

Hermione sat back down, absorbing everything Sirius just told her. Getting out of the engagement couldn't really be that easy. But then again, most purebloods accept the betrothals, knowing that was the way of life with the high society.

It couldn't be over already, not when she had just gotten used to the idea of marrying Draco some day. If she were no longer engaged to him, would the Malfoys kick her out? She was still family, whether she married Draco or not.

She couldn't be with Sirius either. It wasn't so much to do with the fact that they were cousins now, or even his age. It was more to do with him being Harry's godfather. She would only admit it to herself, but she had harbored a crush when she was 13 and 14 but it was normal to like someone older. Didn't mean that it would ever happen.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"A bit of everything. I have to go fix things with Draco, Sirius."

"What? Why? I thought you didn't want this marriage?"

"I don't, but I had just comes to terms with the fact that it would happen whether or not I wanted it to. Then you come in and mess that up for me!"

"I messed it up, really? I help you out and you aren't even grateful for it! All I see is you beginning to fit into this cookie cutter life the Malfoys had prepared for you. I did notice that it wasn't even your money spent on your purchases, it was all Malfoy money. Enjoying the high life in the Manor, are we?"

"Do you truly think so little of me Sirius?"

"I don't even know what to think Hermione! Or is it Rhea now? I feel like I don't know you anymore, I couldn't even call you by the name I've known for the past four years, I felt like I was speaking to an imposter. Hell, ever since your looks changed, I don't know whether it's Hermione or Rhea talking to me right now."

Hermione stood across from Sirius, squaring her shoulders.

"How can you not know me, I'm still the same girl as before. I haven't changed!"

"Haven't you? Instead of telling your best friends, you begged me to keep your secret! That from the girl who tells her friends everything. For Merlin's sake Hermione, you left your muggle family behind to come and live in Malfoy bloody Manor!"

"I never forced you to keep my secret, Sirius; you did that on your own."

"That's what friends—family—do for each other."

Hermione sighed, slouching down in defeat. She reclaimed her seat upon the bed, looking beaten.

"Can we please stop fighting? Everyone else has turned their back on me; you're all I have left."

"They haven't turned on you Hermione; they're all just very upset. They'll come around eventually, just give them time."

"Okay. You have to understand why I can't break things off with Draco."

"That I don't understand."

"You seem to know the contract pretty well, think about it."

Sirius paused, going over the entire contract in his mind. She knew he struck gold when his eyes widened.

"Children..."

"Yes. I've been promised to him since infancy Sirius. I doubt breaking the contract would allow me to some day have children with someone other than Draco. The letter from the attorney says if it isn't Draco's ring on my finger, I become barren."

"I had forgotten about that. But you don't have to bear your own children Hermione. You could choose to marry someone else and then adopt."

"What are you saying Sirius?"

"Hermione Granger, Rhea Lestrange, whoever the hell you are, leave Draco. Come back to Grimmauld Place and be with me."

"Wha-What? You can't be serious."

"The one and only."

"Knock it off."

"Sorry, but yes, I'm being completely serious. Choose me. Bella shouldn't be too upset with the match; you'd still be choosing a pureblood to keep her precious lineage pure."

"Sirius-"

"Just think about it. Don't think I'm giving up if you do fix things with Draco. If I have to I'll even go so far as to get Bella to void your contract with him."

"Sirius-"

"No. I'll owl you soon, and I'll see you in a few days for Narcissa's Christmas ball."

Hermione said nothing in response, she just watched him walk away from her. She didn't know _what_ to say to him. She never thought she would see Sirius try to win her over. He had even threatened to speak to Bella, and he hated her!

Putting thoughts of Sirius's pursuit on the back burner, she went to speak with Draco. Standing outside his room, she grew unsure of what to say to him. Deciding to wing it, she knocked.

"Go away."

Not one to be deterred, she knocked again.

"I said go away!"

Instead of listening to him, she barged in. Upon seeing who it was, he sneered at her.

"Done snogging Black, are we? I thought for sure you'd be shagging him by now."

"Don't be so crass Draco; I came to talk to you."

"Yeah? Well I don't want to talk to you. Get the fuck out mudblood."

"You really have to stop calling me that."

"Not gonna happen. Why don't you run after Black? I'm sure he's waiting for you."

"He left. Why don't you stop being such an ass and just talk to me!"

"Because I really don't want to. You fucked up the contract, Granger. Our parents won't be very happy with you at all."

"If you don't tell them, how will they know?"

"Are you really that thick? We're magical Granger and we both acknowledged our contract. Once that happened, it activated a spell that was put in place when the contract was made. If it's ever broken, the parents of both parties are immediately notified."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh is right. I'm just surprised none of them has come to confront us yet. Shouldn't be too much longer now."

"I doubt they'd interrupt their daily activities over something as trivial as this."

It appeared that Hermione had spoken too soon for in that next moment, Lucius's angry voice reverberated throughout the manor.

"Rhea, Draco, sitting room. Now!"

"Told you," Draco taunted.

The two teens made their way to the aforementioned room, Hermione going as slow as she possibly could. She wasn't looking forward to the wrath of any of the parents. They hadn't even passed the threshold when Lucius started speaking.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"What do you mean Lucius?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb Rhea, it doesn't suit you. Why did I receive notice that one of you was being unfaithful?"

Neither of them spoke up.

"When I ask a question, I demand an answer! Which one of you was it?"

"It was Granger!" Draco confessed in one breath.

"Rhea?"

Hermione nodded her head, ashamed of her actions. She had never thought of herself as being that kind of girl, but here she was, in the very last situation she could've imagined.

"It was with Black, wasn't it? You swore to me this morning there was nothing between the two of you!"

"There isn't, I swear! I was completely unexpected."

"Sure it was," said Draco. "It sure didn't look like you'd never snogged him before."

"I can't believe this," Lucius muttered, pacing around the room.

"What's going on? Why did I get this notice?"

Bella walked into the room, looking at the two teens before her.

"Where were you Bella, how could you let this happen?"

"I don't even know what happened Lucius."

"Your daughter took it upon herself to dally around with Sirius Black. The contract may very well be broken."

"What!" Bellatrix rounded on Hermione, fire in her eyes.

"Are you trying to ruin everyone's reputations and cause a scandal?"

"It wasn't like that-"

"I don't care! You are provided with a perfect fiancée, the epitome of a pureblood from the purest of families of the Blacks and Malfoys, and you choose a blood traitor?"

"Last time I checked, Sirius is a Black as well," Hermione answered smartly, smirking when Bella floundered for a response.

"That isn't the point!"

"Then what is the point 'Mother?' Is he not also from one of the purest families? What would it matter, as long as I married a pureblood from a well standing family?"

"It matters because a contract was already put in place! You don't get to choose who you marry, daughter. Your intended has been chosen for you since infancy."

"So everyone keeps reminding me. Are we done now?"

"No you foolish, headstrong girl. Only Draco can decide if the contract is still in place. Draco?"  
"I don't know father. I have to think about it."

"You have until the Christmas ball. You may go."

Rhea moved to follow him out but Lucius stopped her by using magic to close the door.

"What?"

"Don't take that tone with me girl. If Draco says no, then you will be held entirely responsible for ending three of the most prominent pureblood families in the wizarding world. Black will never have children and continue the line and if you don't have children with Draco, that will be the end of the Malfoys."

Leaving Hermione with such a heavy burden, she was dismissed. She didn't care about the purity of blood but she would still feel guilty for ending the lines.

She had read in a book on pureblood history all about all three lines. All three families were old, but the Malfoys were the oldest. Before they had come over to England, they had come from France and spelled their name Malfoi. Their lineage could be traced back as far as the 1200's. Throughout their history, every single person had managed to marry a pureblood of status, even in France. None of that changed when they escaped France and changed the spelling of their name.

She would feel guilty for being the reason a family with such a rich history was ending.

**.**

**.**

**~!~HG~!~RL~!~**

**.**

**.**

Sirius re-entered Grimmauld Place quietly, hoping to go unnoticed. Unfortunately for him, his mother's portrait was disturbed and the moment she caught sight of her son, her tirade began.

"SCUM! FILTH! BLOOD TRAITOR! SULLYING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS RUINING THE NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK! SCUM!"

"Give it a rest, old hag."

"YOU! YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE! I WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"You and me both Mother," Sirius sighed as he closed the moth eaten curtains to her portrait. He wished there was some way to remove a permanent sticking charm

Harry and Ron came out to see what all the fuss was about and spotted Sirius leaning wearily against the wall.

"Alright there Sirius?"

"Oh, hey Harry, I didn't hear you boys come up. I'm fine."

"Where were you?"

He didn't bother answering, letting them figure it out for themselves.

"You went to see her, didn't you?"

"Yeah Harry."

"Why?"

"Because I had to. I don't care whose daughter she is. I still care for her."

"But it's Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"I bloody well know that Harry! One look at the damn girl and you can tell she's a bleedin' Black!"

"What happened?"  
"I kissed her. And then I told her to marry me instead of her intended."

"What!"

Harry and Ron stood gob smacked at the older man's confession. That was definitely something they hadn't seen coming. Gathering his bearings, Harry dragged his best friend and godfather into the library for some privacy.

"What do you mean you kissed her and told her to marry you?"

"Exactly that Harry. Kissing me broke her contract, a loophole. I told her we didn't even have to have our own children, we could adopt. That Bella wouldn't care much as long as Hermione married a pureblood."

"What did she say?"

"She said no. Told me she was going to speak with her fiancée and get him to see reason."

"Who is her fiancée?"

"Sorry Harry, I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised. If you need me I'll be in my room."

The boys watched as Sirius walked away from them with heavy shoulders. Ron waited for him to be out of hearing range before talking to Harry.

"You know what we have to do right?"

"What are you on about Ron?"

"We have to get Hermione to marry Sirius of course! If we don't she's sure to be stuck with some ponce like Malfoy for the rest of her life."

"Wow. That's brilliant Ron."

"Eh, it's been known to happen."

They stuck their heads together and began scheming on how to get their best friend to marry Sirius.

**.**

**.**

**~!~HG~!~RL~!~**

**.**

**.**

Hermione moped in her room for the rest of the day. She was unsure of what she could do to make Draco agree to marry her. Because she couldn't face everyone else, she had the house elves bring all of her meals to her room. What got to her through was the fact that no one came to make sure she was alright. She had been so used to that happening with her friends and muggle family that it was strange for it to not happen now.

While she was getting ready for bed, someone knocked on her door.

"Just a minute!"

Pulling on her bathrobe, she went to let in her visitor.

"Narcissa, what a surprise."

"Sit down Rhea."

Obeying, Hermione sat on the armchair in front of the fireplace while Narcissa took the other one. She observed the younger witch for a moment, wondering where to start.

"I'm disappointed in you Rhea. How could you do that to Draco?"

"I didn't do it on purpose Narcissa."

"Yet you didn't stop Sirius from kissing you. Some part of you obviously wanted it. I don't blame you for that, he is an attractive man, always has been. But that didn't mean you had to act on it."

"He is the one who came on to me!"

"Because of one infraction you may very well not only become barren, but destitute as well."

"I don't need the Malfoy or Lestrange money to start a life after school."

"Maybe not, but it helps. Do you think the muggles who raised you could afford to provide and entire house and furnishings for you?"  
"Sirius asked me to marry him!"

She couldn't believe that she blurted it out. She hadn't wanted that information to get out.

"He what? The nerve of him. Who does he think he is, undermining the contract like that?"

"He knew the loophole; he doesn't care if we have children. He wants to marry me and is willing to fight for me. He's even willing to talk to Bella about voiding the contract so that I could have children if I wanted them."

"He's willing to speak to Bella? They hate each other. However, that's beside the point. You aren't marrying Sirius, you'll be marrying Draco when you graduate and that's final."

"But Narcissa-"

"No Rhea, you fix this now."

Narcissa stood up abruptly and left Hermione alone. Her talk with Narcissa didn't help her to figure out anything with Draco. All it did was help her to realize she couldn't accept any type of proposal from Sirius. Resolved to go and speak with Draco, she started to leave the room when a tapping on her window stopped her. Seeing that it was Hedwig, she rushed to let the owl.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We found out about Sirius's proposal and we think you should accept it. We would rather you marry someone we know would take care of you rather than someone we don't know, like Malfoy. We also think the Order would be more accepting of a match like you and Sirius because then they would have confirmation that you hadn't actually turned just because your mother is Bellatrix._

_Just think about it okay?_

_Love,_

_Harry and Ron._

Were they serious? The Order actually needed confirmation about her loyalty? That was a riot, seeing as they now speculated on where her loyalties lie. She wouldn't be marrying Sirius in this lifetime or the next and her best friends just cemented her decision.

Throwing the letter in the garbage bin, she made her way to Draco's room. Not bothering to knock, she walked right in. The blonde wizard was in a state of undress, only wearing a pair of pajama pants. He had been about to crawl into bed when Hermione entered.

"You really enjoy barging into people's bedrooms, don't you?"

"Look Draco, I just wanted to see if there was anything I could say or do that will make you change your mind about our marriage."

"Oh so now you don't want to marry me?"

"But that's just it; I do want to marry you!"

Draco stared at her, expressionless. Instead of replying to her, he took two long strides until they were chest to chest. While staring into her eyes, he brought his hand up to brush away a few wisps of hair. He kept his hand on her face, cupping her jaw while his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her petite body into his. Hermione brought her hands up, hoping to soften the blow behind the force of Draco's arm.

Hermione took in every angle of Draco's face and couldn't help but find him beautiful. He lowered his head until their lips met and when they did, Draco threw caution to the wind. He licked her lip seeking entrance to which she granted. The kiss grew more and more heated, with Hermione dragging her hands up and through Draco's hair, tugging on the ends. He moaned into her mouth and slowly backed Hermione up until her legs hit the edge of the bed. Not missing a beat, she was lifted up onto the soft surface with him standing in between her legs.

Draco nudged her shoulder, urging her to lie back onto the large bed. Complying, she slid back until she was in the middle of the surface and pulled Draco to her, finding his mouth with hers. He eased himself away from her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Getting the green light, Draco dove back in to finish what he had started.

**.**

**.**

**~!~HG~!~RL~!~**

**.**

**.**

Harry and Ron sat around waiting for a response from Hermione. They began to grow worried when Hedwig came back with nothing from their friend.

"Why do you think she didn't write back?"

"I don't know Ron, maybe she didn't like what you wrote."

"I didn't say anything bad!"

"You weren't very sneaky in the letter either."

"What are two on about? I can hear you all the way in my room."

Sirius wobbled groggily into the room, plopping onto the sofa after fixing himself a drink.

"Nothing," they answered in unison.  
"Bollocks, tell me the real reason."

"Fine," sighed Harry. "Ron had the bright idea to owl Hermione and convince her to marry you."

"You didn't..."

"We did."

"You bloody idiots! Do you realize what you've done?"

"All we did was owl her," protested Ron.

"What you did was push her right into her fiancée's arms. Thank you so fucking much."

**.**

**.**

**~!~HG~!~RL~!~**

**.**

**.**

Hermione and Draco lay in his bed, sated from their previous activities. She was resting her head on his firm chest, tracking random shapes on it while he played with the ends of her hair.

"So does that mean you'll marry me?"

Draco chuckled and leaned over, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I guess I'll marry you."

"Gee thanks. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"What? Why don't you stay in here with me?"

"What if one of our parents finds us? I'm sleeping in my own bed."

"Fine. Good night Rhea."

Draco gave Hermione a heart-stopping kiss before letting her leave the bed.

"Something to think about."

After throwing her clothes back on, she snuck down the hall to her room and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

The next few days passed by uneventfully for everyone in Malfoy Manor. The adults had noticed Draco and Hermione eying each other when they thought no one was looking, but chose not to comment. They were all just happy that the engagement still seemed to be on.

Narcissa was busy preparing the Manor for the Christmas ball and was making Hermione work with her, which the younger witch hated.

"Okay Rhea, after these few final touches, run along and get ready. You must be present before the guests arrive to greet them."

"Yes ma'am."

Following the final touches, Hermione did just as she was told. After getting ready, she met Draco at the bottom of the stairs, where his jaw was dragging the floor.

"You should close your mouth before something flies in."

"You-you look gorgeous Rhea."

"Thank you," she answered, blushing.

The young couple stood in the foyer and greeted all of their guests, who were being made to attend by way of apparation. A quarter of an hour later and the flow of guests were finally dying down. Just as Hermione was turning to Draco to ask him for refreshments, someone she didn't expect walked through the front door as if they owned the place.

Looking completely gorgeous in brand new dress robes, a new haircut and looking at least ten years younger, was Sirius Black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling; I just play with them from time to time :) **

**AN: I know that a few of you have been wondering, what is going on with Hermione? Well, to start off with, the characters are OOC, so the Hermione you know from the books isn't present. I try to throw in some of that original personality if I can, but it's a bit difficult to do when this isn't anything like the actual books. That being said, it should exuse the fact that she's not going to react the way that you all might think or want her to in certain situations. Some of you wondered why she was so adamant about staying with Draco. Think about it, the type of person that Hermione is, once she's already set herself to do something, she goes through with it yes? She's already resigned her fate to be forever linked with Draco, so that's why she's so adamant about not breaking the betrothal to be with Sirius. And as for her jumping into bed with him like she did? Well, that initially wasn't supposed to happen like that, but it did. It was a bit extreme, I agree, but emotions and tensions are running high with everyone. She just found out that she's adopted and is in fact, pureblood, she has this whole new slew of family members that had at one point disliked her simply because of her blood status, she has officially come face to face with the Dark Lord, and her friends aren't really speaking to her at the moment. Things are a bit crazy for her right now and it would explain why she acted so rashly.**

**Anywho, sorry about the long AN! I just felt the need to explain a bit more to you so that you get a better understanding of our character.**

**I would like to thank my pre-reader and beta (jjake09), he's awesome and this wouldn't be up without him :)**

**On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione couldn't believe that Sirius had actually showed up. He had agreed to be there for her but that was before he had proposed and changed all the dynamics of their relationship.

"Rhea," Draco hissed, "what is Black doing here?"

"I invited him, but before you get mad, it was before he kissed me. I haven't talked to him since that night."

"Go get rid of him."

"I'm not causing a scene Draco. Besides, he's part of pureblood society so he has as much right as anybody to be here."

"Fine but if anything happens between the two of you, you can be sure that our engagement is officially off."

Hermione gazed into Draco's eyes and brought his head down to her level, pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

"Nothing will happy Draco, I want to marry you."

"Why is that anyway? You were so against it when we found out."

"Why not, who am I to fight fate? We may not love each other now, but we'll have plenty of time for that after we're married. Plus, you're bloody gorgeous."

Smiling cheekily at her fiancée, Hermione walked into the ballroom, in search of her father. She didn't know him very well but she had surprisingly missed him and Rabastan while they were gone.

"Looking for someone?" A voice whispered in her ear.

"Sirius! You startled me."

"Sorry for that. What was that I saw with you and Malfoy earlier?"

"That was me kissing my fiancée. I told you that I was going to marry Draco."

"I haven't lost until the binding ceremony during your wedding. I'm not giving up Hermione."

"Just admit defeat Sirius. I'll always be your friend and family but I'll never marry you. By the way, my name isn't Hermione, its Rhea. Remember it."

Walking away, she caught Draco's eye and smiled to assure him that she was okay. Finding Rodolphus, she waited for him to finish his sentence before interrupting him.

"Did you need something Rhea?"  
"I was just wondering if you minded gracing your daughter with a dance later."

"Of course. I'll come find you."

Nodding her head, she moved towards the center of the room until her uncle Rabastan blocked her way.

"Dance with me?"

"Sure why not?"

They turned about the room silently until Hermione decided to start a conversation.

"So Uncle, was it a successful mission, whatever it was?"

"I'm sure you realize that I can't talk to you about that, but yes it was. I noticed that you and Draco are closer now."

She didn't have to respond, the blush burning her cheeks spoke volumes.

"Ah okay, you've grown very close then. So what's this I hear about your engagement and Black?"

"You heard about that?"

"Bella's ranting was heard by a lot of people that night. What did Black do? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"No Uncle, it's all under control. He kissed me, Draco saw, called off the engagement, and now the engagement is back on."

"That's all that Black wanted?"

"If Bella hasn't told you, then neither will I. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fiancée to dance with."

The moment the dance was over, Hermione went off in search of Draco. Not seeing his blonde head, she summoned a house elf for a drink and then located Narcissa, hoping she had seen her son.

"Have you seen Draco?"

"Yes dear, last I saw, he was in the corner of the room with a few friends. Don't forget to mingle."

"Yes Aunt."

Once she found the corner with the Slytherins, she froze.

"Draco..." she whispered. Somehow, he had heard her and ripped his mouth off the Slytherin girl before him.

"Rhea, wait!" Draco ran after Hermione, ignoring the looks they were getting. She ran out the front door, all the way to the garden where she fell onto a concrete bench in tears.

"Rhea, let me explain-"

"No, there's no need. I know what I saw."

"No you don't."

"So you weren't just kissing Katrina Green?"

"Yes, but she kissed me!"

"I didn't see you stopping her. Was this revenge for kissing Sirius?"

"Of course not."

Draco sat down on the bench and tried to take her hand in his but she snatched it away.

"I believed what you said before the ball started. I want to marry you."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"She kissed me, what don't you get woman! She found out that you used to be Hermione Granger, and decided that she was going to attempt to steal me from you."

"Doesn't she understand that we're betrothed?"

"She will once we re-enter the ball together."

"So you don't want her? You do still want to marry me?"

"Yes, you silly witch. You're stuck with me."

"Guess I'll have to get used to that fact then."

"Yes you will, now come on love, let's get back to the guests."

"Okay."

When Draco reached for her hand, she didn't stop him that time. He led her back into the grand room and when she spotted Katrina, she smirked at the scowling girl. Showing off for the other girl even more, Hermione let Draco lead her to the dance floor where he pulled her in closely. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. They stayed that way for the next few songs, not wanting to step apart from the other.

After the third song, everyone was called to sit at his or her assigned seats for the start of supper. Before Draco could sit, he spoke quietly to Lucius and took something from him before finding his spot next to Hermione. Looking to her right, she noticed that Narcissa had seated Sirius next to Bella. The two cousins were glaring daggers at each other, but both of them were smart enough not to cause a scene at a major event.

The meal went off without a hitch with everyone enjoying the food before them and holding individual conversations.

"Narcissa, I do love what you've done with the place; it looks even more beautiful than last year, if that's even possible."

"Well thank you Rose, you'll have to compliment Rhea as well. She put in a great deal of work helping me."

"Rhea, you did an exquisite job, do you have any experience planning events?"

"I have planned a few events but those times were much more difficult because I had to do them the muggle way."

"Oh my, you had your work cut out for you then."

"Yes ma'am."

Hermione continued with her supper, speaking when spoken to. When dessert appeared, Draco stood to gain everyone's attention.

"What are you doing Draco?" Hermione whispered to him.

"Be quiet woman."

Draco moved his chair and got down on one knee, surprising a majority of the table.

"Rhea, I'm sure none of this has been ideal for you, and I know you were hoping I wouldn't do this in front of everyone, but I want them all to see. Our betrothal aside, I do want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you."

Draco placed the ring on her finger and she immediately felt a warmth in the digit as the magic imbued in the ring activated. Leaning up, Draco placed a gentle kiss upon her lips and retook his seat to the applause of everyone at the table, with the exception of Katrina and Sirius.

Dessert ended on a light note and once everyone finished eating, the table was removed to allow the guests to dance once more. Seeing the forlorn look on Sirius's face, Hermione excused herself and went to him.

"Sirius?"

"Her-Rhea, hey..."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yeah, okay."

The older wizard led her to the dance floor where he took her into his arms.

"Sirius, please don't be upset with me. You knew this was going to happen."

"I know but that didn't mean I wasn't holding out hope that you'd be with me instead."

"Sirius...you know how this goes, once a match is made, it can't be broken. I'm probably one of the few who didn't accept the betrothal but I blame that on my muggle upbringing."

"So there really is no chance?"

"No... I'll always love you, but only as a friend and family. I hope that my official engagement doesn't push you out of my life."

"Never, you're still my cousin."

"Good. No more hitting on me or Draco calls everything off and I won't have it."

"Alright, I promise."

They continued their dance in silence until Rodolphus cut in. Letting Hermione dance with her father, Sirius walked away. He had been heading to the exit but Narcissa intercepted him and pulled to the dance floor.

"What do you want Narcissa?"  
"That was a good thing you did cousin, letting her go."

"It was more difficult than it looked."

"I'm sure it was, but you know it had to be done. Why don't you come to more functions and meet yourself a nice pureblood witch to settle down with."  
"I don't want one of these snooty, stuck up bitches."

"They aren't all bad Sirius, just promise you'll mingle? You want to have a child to carry your name, yes?"

"Maybe..."

"Good, you'll come to functions and mingle. You can help Draco acclimate Rhea to these situations, I'm sure you remember how these things go."

"I do." Sirius sighed in defeat. "I'll stay a bit longer. You can reintroduce me to some of these people."

"Good, I have missed you over the years Sirius."

"Yeah, it shows from the many visits I received in Azkaban," he said sarcastically.

"Don't be that way," she pleaded. "How would it have looked for us if I visited an accused follower of the Dark Lord?"

"As opposed to being married to a follower or better yet, having a sister who is a follower?"

Narcissa stopped dancing, exasperated with Sirius.

"We were having a nice visit and getting on and you just had to screw it up."

He let her walk away, knowing she would need to calm down before speaking to her again. Looking around the room, he spotted Draco standing on the sidelines watching Hermione dance with Rodolphus. Sirius made his way over, stopping when he stood next to his young cousin.

"You're a lucky man, Malfoy."

"I don't know that I agree with you."

"How could you not? She's a beautiful, intelligent witch."

Draco turned and looked at Sirius, a frown marring his face.

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?"

"From what I've heard, you did, but you've obviously chosen to marry her."

"Like I said, I don't really have a choice. You know all about family expectations. My father may have not said it, but he expected me to go through with this, so I am."

"You're a right piece of work, you know that?"

"What are you on about now Black?"

"She seems to have actually started growing feelings for you, and you don't care?"

"I don't have much reason to; she's there to provide an heir to the Malfoy name. The sooner that happens, the better."

Not wanting to speak anymore on the matter, Draco walked away. Sirius stayed in his place, feeling bad for Hermione. He wanted to tell her about the conversation but on the other hand, he didn't want to meddle. He was truly at a loss on what to do.

Hermione danced with Rodolphus but she wanted to make an exit the minute she spotted Sirius and Draco start talking. To gain her attention, Rodolphus nudged her side.

"Yes?"

"Not that I'm not happy about it, but why did you want to dance with me?"

"So a daughter can't miss her father while he's gone?"

"In a normal family it would be okay, but not ours. Why did you really want to dance with me?"

"I'm telling the truth Father, I actually missed you. And maybe, I've been thinking that Draco may have been right about a few things pertaining to muggles..."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, but that doesn't mean that I want to join his ranks. I'd rather stay neutral during the war."

"You know there really isn't any such thing as neutral during a war."

"Maybe not, but no matter which side wins, I benefit from it."

"How so?"

"If the Light wins, I can still have a normal life and if the Dark wins, a name like Lestrange would also keep me safe. It would keep me near the highest of ranks, actually."

"But what about what happens to those of us on the wrong side if the Light wins?"

"Couldn't you claim to be under the effects of the Imperius like time?"

"That's a lovely, naive thought, but no. I'm an escaped convict from Azkaban. If we lose, I'm thrown back inside the minute they find me."

"If it comes to that, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I've lost so many years; I'm not losing any more."

"You're a good daughter."

"Although I can't say I'd do the same for Bella."

"Rhea..."

"Father, everyone knows she's mad as a hatter. It could be said she made you commit evil acts."

"I couldn't do that to your mother. I actually love her."

"How? Why?"

"We've been together since she was 15, that's nearly 25 years now. You learn to love the person you're married to, flaws and all."

"Even though she's obsessed with the Dark Lord and would probably bed him if he propositioned her?"

"Neither of them would do that."

Rodolphus may have stated that they wouldn't but the slighted waver in his voice said he didn't believe his own words. In truth, he worried a great deal that Bella would sleep with the dark Lord if asked to. It didn't matter that the binding ceremony prevented infidelity, they were both smart and could find a way around that piece of magic.

"Enough of this talk. I've noticed that you and Draco are getting on better."

"We are. I don't know what we're going to do when we go back to school. I'm still going by my muggle name and none of my friends know he is my fiancé."

"It would be in your best interest to keep doing what you're doing. Maybe you'll be able to get us information while at school?"  
"I don't know... I'm not sure if I could betray them like that."

"Girl, you're betraying them now by being here. You shouldn't care about them. These are dark times Rhea, even for us. Your first interest is to yourself, Draco and your family. If it came down to it, your friends would turn you over for you name alone."

"You don't know that. You don't know them like I do."

"I don't have to know them, I know their sort."

"We're not having this discussion any longer. I'll think about turning over information. Don't know how I'll get it though, they don't tell us anything."

"You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out."

The moment the dance was over, Hermione walked away from her father and out onto the nearest terrace. The door didn't even have a chance to close before someone stepped outside with her. Hermione didn't notice she wasn't alone; she was off in another world.

"Rhea?"

Hermione started at her name and at the hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she spotted Sirius.

"You really need to stop sneaking up on me Sirius; you'll put me in an early grave."

"I didn't mean to, I saw you come out here and wanted to see you before I left."

"You're leaving? Already?"

"Yeah... I'll be around more often though; Cissy wants to introduce me to some pureblood women in society."

"Why would you agree to that? I thought you wanted away from all of this?"

"I do, I did, but I'm not getting any younger. I would've had a wife and children if I wouldn't have gone to Azkaban."

"But is that really what you want? Some snooty, uppity pureblood wife?"

"What choice do I have?"

"There's plenty of muggle-born and half-blood women."

"I know, but even though I don't believe in them, I can't help the way I was raised. Sometimes I don't think the others are good enough."

"You'll figure it out."

"I know I will. I better be going before the Order questions me too much."

"Do they know you're here?"

"They think I'm at a Christmas party with some old school mates of mine."

"Oh. Best be on then. I'll see you soon."

Sirius placed a kiss upon her forehead and left her to her thoughts. She didn't really notice him leave; she was too busy thinking about her conversation with Rodolphus. Did he really think she would be able to pass information? The idea did hold merit, but it was still the fact that it would be the ultimate act of betrayal. It was one thing to not tell her friends her true identity; it was something else entirely to pass information along to the Dark Lord.

If she gave information to the Dark Lord and he won the war, it would guarantee her safety. If she gave information to him and lost, she could claim ignorance to everything and still guarantee her safety. Either way she was good. It was more her moral compass that she worried about. Speaking the damning words would be easy enough, but it was the resulting consequences she didn't want to see.

She was interrupted from her thoughts once more but this time by Rabastan.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just enjoying the fresh air. Did you need something, Uncle?"

"I was sent to inform you that the party's almost over. Your presence if required to see out the guests."  
"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now stop whining and come on."

Hermione followed Rabastan inside, pouting behind his back. She made sure to plaster on a fake smile the moment she was around the other guests of the manor.

When they reached the center of the ballroom, Draco approached her. She had forgotten that the hosts closed the event with a dance before seeing the guests off. They waltzed around the room and each time Hermione's eyes landed on the group of Slytherins, she spotted Katrina Green shooting daggers at her. If looks could kill, Hermione would be dead ten times over.

"Draco, that horrid girl won't stop glaring at me."

"Ignore her; she'll be gone soon enough."

Doing as he said, she finished the dance and then stood in her foyer with the elder Malfoys and Draco to see the guests off. Some chose the floo network while the others chose to go outside the wards and apparate. Hermione couldn't wait for them all to leave so that she could go to sleep. It had been a long day and she was exhausted.

After what felt like an eternity, the last guest finally left. Flopping down onto the nearest chair, she sighed in relief. She pulled off her shoes and tossed them onto the floor next to her, glad to finally have them off her feet.

"You did very well tonight Rhea, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Aunt Narcissa. I don't know about you all, but I'm tired. I'll see you all in the morning."

With a chorus of good night, Hermione left the room to go to bed. Tomorrow was Christmas and she planned to make a surprise visit to Grimmauld Place. She hadn't seen her friends since before the break and she missed them.

The morning dawned bright and early with the sun streaming in through the windows, waking the young witch. She sat up in her large bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking at the foot of her bed, she didn't see any presents, which disappointed her slightly. She would've thought Harry and Ron would've owled her presents to her.

Getting dressed for the day, she made her way downstairs to the informal dining room for breakfast. She wasn't surprised to see the rest of the family there; they all seemed to be early risers. At least she knew where she got it from.

Breakfast was a quiet affair; everyone was so consumed with finishing the food on their plate. Once the last fork was put down, Narcissa moved everyone into the sitting room to open gifts.

Everyone enjoyed what they received, with Draco and Hermione getting the most. She wasn't used to that kind of pampering. The Grangers weren't a poor family but they had nowhere near the amount of money that the Malfoys and Lestranges had.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Actually I had planned on spending it with Harry and the Weasleys."

Bella wrinkled her nose in distaste over her daughter's proclamation.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because, Bellatrix, they happen to be my friends. They always played the role of family when all of you abandoned me."

"Don't take that tone with your mother, young lady."

"Am I no longer allowed to state the truth Father?"

"Not if it means disrespecting your mother. Now then, we will allow you to go and visit your friends, but I want you to remember our conversation from last night."

"Yes sir."

"You may go."

Hermione left the room but stood right outside the door to see if they would say anything.

"Rodolphus, how could you allow our daughter to go around all of those blood traitors?"  
"We cannot keep her locked up here forever Bella. If she thinks she's a prisoner, she will rebel and won't do anything at all to help our cause."

"She's practically useless, how could she possibly help us? Besides, isn't Severus on the inside of the Order?"

"We haven't received usable information from him in months. We need her there whether you like it or not."

"Says who? She's lucky to have been brought home. If it weren't for her and Draco's betrothal, I had half a mind to leave her with those filthy muggles."

"Bella how can you say such a thing? She's your daughter!"

"Do you think I asked for her Cissy? I was content to do the Dark Lord's noble work when she came along. You could've kept her and no one would've been any wiser."

"She wouldn't have been able to grow up as Draco's sister and still marry him. No other pureblood could measure up to her as my son's wife and you know it."

"She's a lover of muggles and blood traitors, how is she a perfect match for Draco? I have half a mind to void the contract now so that we're rid of her for good. Let Sirius have her."

"You might want to do that, but I won't let you."

"Rodolphus-"

"That's enough Bella. You may not want her but I do. I've waited 15 years to have her back and I won't allow you to get rid of her again."

"Rodolphus-"

"That's enough!"

Hearing her father stand, Hermione rushed away, shocked over what she had just heard. She knew that Bellatrix didn't want her but to actually hear it from her own mouth was more devastating than she thought it would be. She ran all the way to her room and threw herself onto her bed. She lay there for a short while before she got up and moved to her closet. She packed a few bags and prepared to leave but Rabastan stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm spending a few days with my friends. I'm sick of being trapped in this house."

"You've been crying. Why?"

"Do I need a reason to cry now?"

"You heard the conversation with your parents."

He made it sound like a statement, getting his answer when Hermione didn't respond.

"Look Rhea, that's just how your mother is. She doesn't want anything but the Dark Lord's approval."

"Any mother who doesn't want their own child is a cold heartless bitch in my eyes."

"She does love you, she just doesn't know how to show it."

"What I just heard doesn't sound anything like a mother who loves her daughter. Why don't you just go and tell her to void my contract already? I want nothing to do with any of you any longer."

"You can't mean that Rhea, the rest of us want you around."

"Oh but I do, Uncle. If you'll be so kind as to pack and shrink my things, I'll be on my way."

Rabastan reluctantly did as she asked. He placed a lingering kiss upon his niece's head and watched her leave, but not before she took off her engagement ring and left it on the bedside table. By all rights, she shouldn't have been able to remove her ring unless she or Draco had had intercourse with someone other than the other. She obviously didn't know that but Rabastan did.

He watched his niece leave, not stopping her. It wasn't his place to do so anyway. If she wanted to leave, who was he to say no to her?

Reaching the foyer, she ignored her family and went to the fireplace to floo to a few different places before heading to Grimmauld Place. No need in letting a room full of Death Eaters know exactly where headquarters was.

When she finally made it to Grimmauld Place, she was greeted with silence. Shrugging her shoulders, she went upstairs and put all of her shrunken belongings into her designated room, almost running into Kreacher on her way out. He said nothing to her, only watched with a strange look in his eyes.

Stepping back in the foyer, she was nearly bowled over by Sirius.

"Hey Sirius, where is-"

"We don't have time love, we have to-"

The rest of his sentence died on the tip of his tongue at the sight behind her small frame. Turning around to see what Sirius was looking at, her face turned ashen at the half dozen wands pointed at the two of them. Professor Dumbledore stood at the back of the group, a sad look on his wizened face.

"What is the meaning of this Professor? Why are they pointing wands at me?"

"I'm sorry dear, but it must be done, safety measures you understand."

"Safety measures for what? Who are these people?"

"They're Aurors, love," Sirius whispered to her. "I would've told you, but they've been watching me since I returned home last night."

"Rhea Lestrange?"

"Whose asking?"  
"I'm Auror McNamara and you need to come with us."

"Why should I do that?"

"You're being detained by the Ministry of Magic under the suspicion of working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

* * *

**Wow, did any of you see that at the end there coming? This was a fun chapter to write, but then again, all of them were. Now that you've read to the bottom, I hope you'll stop and take a minute to let me know what you thought about the chapter :)**

**Also! I keep meaning to do this at the end of the other chapters, but I forgot /: I have a story recommendation for all of you! Now, it's not a Harry Potter story, it's actually Glee. I know, weird to plug a Glee story on a HP one right? lol. It's actually a story that's written by my beta, jjake09.**

**Title: I Have A Dream**

**Summary: Kurt had always been a dreamer. He dreamed he would one day be a star on Broadway and have his fashion line, but what happens when all he has left are his dreams? AU Season 3 Puckurt ship. Rated M for violence, language.**

** www. fanfiction s/ 8537777/1/I-Have-a-Dream**

**Just remember to remove the spaces in the link so you can get to it. I must warn you, it is a slash story, the pairing is Kurt/Puck. If that's for you, then don't read it, and if you don't like that sort of thing, don't go and flame him either. I've read the story myself and it's really quite good! He has an eye for detail and he's quite skilled at keeping the characters as in character as possible. He is good at duplicating their personalities and adding in all those witty comments they throw back and forth in their banter, he's much better at it than I am lol. The story hasn't gotten as much traffic as he would like, and that's why I would like for all of you to check it out and hopefully even recommend it to others :)**

**Sorry about the long AN! Don't forget to review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, whom we all love for giving us this series in the first place :)**

**I would like to apologize for not being able to update this story on a more regular schedule, but real life tends to get in the way /: Not to mention I don't currently have the internet, but I'm hoping to have it by Christmas! What keeps me going is getting those emails saying someone has reviewed, favorited or followed my story. Feedback of any kind is what I live for and makes me want to continue writing, knowing I have people out there who actually want to read it :)**

**And I'm sure that you've all been waiting to see what I would do with our wonderful characters next, eh? Well, here you go my lovelies, read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione had been at the Ministry for over two hours and it seemed like there wasn't an end in sight. They kept her locked in an interrogation room by herself for most of the time she was there.

Sirius had come with her, not wanting her to be alone, but the aurors had refused to let him sit with her. They seemed to be afraid that one would influence the other.

After what felt like forever, Auror McNamara came into the small room.

"Am I allowed to leave now?"  
"Not yet. I want to ask you a few questions."  
"Which I don't have to answer. I'm not yet 17 and I don't have my attorney present."  
"None of that is necessary, Professor McGonagall, as your Head of House at Hogwarts and current guardian in our world, is on the other side of that glass."

"I still don't have to answer."

"It would be in your best interest to. Now then, where were you spending your Christmas break from school?"

"With my family."  
"The Grangers in the muggle world or the Malfoys and Lestranges in the wizarding?"  
"With the Malfoys."  
"Are your biological parents Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange?"  
"As far as I know."  
"Did you meet them during your break?"  
"No, I did not."  
"Then why were you with the Malfoys?"  
"They're my family, are they not?"  
"You tell me."  
"Last time I checked, Narcissa Malfoy is still the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange, which makes her my aunt."  
"So your parents and Rabastan Lestrange were not present at Malfoy Manor?"  
"Of course not! They're all escaped convicts and my aunt and uncle are upstanding citizens. They would never harbor criminals."  
"Isn't Lucius Malfoy a Death Eater?"  
"The last time I checked, he was cleared of all charges and an employee of this very establishment."  
"Why don't you tell us what your parents are planning?"  
"I don't know!" She sighed in frustration. "The last time I laid eyes on them was at that fiasco in the Department of Mysteries, which they obviously escaped."  
"Look Miss Lestrange, why don't you stop lying to me and just tell me what you know. You won't be in any trouble if you do."  
"I'm not lying, I don't know anything!"

As McNamara opened his mouth to ask another question, the door opened and in walked Lucius and a short, older man.

"Auror McNamara, your interrogation is over."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Artemis Crowley, Miss Lestrange's legal representation. You do realize that anything you've learned is inadmissible in court. My client is not of age, nor was her guardian present during questioning."

"Her Head of House is in the other room listening to everything."

"Minerva McGonagall isn't her legal guardian. From the moment Miss Lestrange returned to the wizarding world, guardianship returned to her godparents, the Malfoys, since her parents are convicted felons."

"So I can go then?"  
"Yes Rhea, come along."

Hermione stood and followed her uncle, sticking her tongue out at the auror as she went. She spotted Sirius in the hallway and ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"You alright love?"  
"I'm fine. Lucius helped me out."  
"Come on Rhea, time to go home."  
"Didn't anyone tell you? I'm not going back."  
"Why not? Where's your engagement ring?"  
"It's on the table in my room."  
"You are supposed to be able to take it off... You didn't sleep with Black, did you?"  
"Why do you automatically think I did something? Why don't you ask your son what he did?"  
"Draco knows his place; he wouldn't do that to the family."  
"You obviously have more faith in him than I do, Uncle. The ring came off because your son was unfaithful. I'll see you around."

Hermione dragged Sirius away from Lucius and the attorney. They walked in silence out of the Ministry. Hermione was afraid to say anything in fear that the wrong person would overhear the conversation.

They wandered the streets of muggle London, only speaking when she was sure they were alone.

"What was that all about Sirius? Why did they take me in?"  
"They've apparently wanted to question you for a while now, but Malfoy Manor is unplotted. I didn't find out about any of it until last night, I swear. You know I would've told you."  
"I know. It's just been a very stressful day. Can I stay with you?"  
"You know you can, it's your house, too. What happened?"

They found a park bench and sat down, Hermione sighing wearily in the process.

"I overheard my parents and the Malfoys talking about me. Bella truly doesn't want me."  
"Don't take her words to heart love. She wouldn't know love if it bit her in the ass. What matters is that we want you. I want you."  
"Sirius-"  
"I know what it means to be able to remove an engagement ring. You weren't unfaithful so it had to be Malfoy."  
"I think so, too. Can we go home now?"  
"Sure."

Sirius helped Hermione stand and they made the trek to Grimmauld Place in silence. Hermione didn't want to talk anymore, she was lost in thought. The day truly had been trying.

They walked in the door and were surprised to not hear a sound. They made their way to the kitchen to see where everyone was. When they entered the large room, some of the members of the Order were present and seated. It appeared to Sirius and Hermione that they were talking, but all conversation ceased the moment they walked into the house.

"What is she doing here?"  
"This is her home, too, Bert."  
"She's Bellatrix Lestrange's spawn, she doesn't belong here."  
"And I'm Bella's first cousin; does that mean I don't belong in my own home?"  
"Now I didn't say that-"  
"You implied it. Right now you're all lucky I'm still letting you hold meetings here."  
"Hold on just a second Sirius-"  
"No Albus. You all questioned her for no fucking reason. She knows nothing and you all know it."  
"Calm down Sirius and let's discuss this like adults. We did what was needed. She has spent weeks around them, she would know things."  
"That's bullshit and you know it! She's a 16-year-old girl, Albus. She has nothing to do with either side. Hermione's entirely dedicated to graduating from Hogwarts."

"Are you all going to continue talking about me like I'm not in the room?"  
"We're terribly sorry Miss Granger. Please sit down; we have a few things we'd like to discuss with you."  
"Fine."

Hermione chose a seat furthest away from everyone else, pulling Sirius down onto the seat next to her. She kept a hold of his hand underneath the table, drawing strength from his warm embrace. She didn't want to hear any excuse that they might give to her, but she would give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Miss Granger, we're sorry that you had to go through that ordeal earlier but it was necessary, you must understand."  
"No Professor, I don't really understand. I was questioned merely because of my name. That's the only reason you had the aurors pick me up."  
"That's not true Miss Granger. You spent time with them, you might've had information."  
"Stop lying, you picked me up because of my name and connections alone."  
"That's not what I wanted to talk about. There's something we must ask of you, and it's not to be taken lightly. We ask you to be a spy for us."  
"What? You're bloody insane!"  
"Just consider it Miss Granger. You have a great advantage. Bellatrix and Lucius are Voldemort's right hand men. They're both privy to his orders and thoughts."  
"You're asking me to betray my family."  
"The Order is your family Miss Granger. Those people are Death Eaters and would see you dead because of who you associate with."  
"That's enough Albus," Sirius interrupted. "Come on love. We're done here."

Sirius gingerly led Hermione out of the kitchen and away from the vultures. He took her to his bedroom on the top floor, bypassing the Weasleys and Harry. From the looks on their faces, they had used Extendable Ears to eavesdrop on the conversation. Harry opened his mouth to say something but one look from Sirius snapped his jaw closed.

Once they reached his room, he helped her onto his bed and then moved around the room picking up his mess.

"You alright love?"  
"I'm fine. You don't have to clean up. I've seen your room before."  
"Circumstances were different then. Do you want your own permanent room here? I can have Kreacher clean out Regulus's old room."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"I'll have him start on it tonight. You can sleep in here; I'll take the spare bed in the boys' room."  
"Stay with me? For a little while?"  
"Of course sweetheart."

They both lay down on the bed, Sirius behind her with his arm around her waist. She cuddled closer to him and was asleep within minutes.

The next morning Hermione woke up to another face in her own. Screaming in shock, Sirius jerked awake and drew his wand, expecting to see an enemy, not the messy head of his godson. Harry was laughing at the both of them before he sobered up.

"Alright Hermione?"  
"Besides nearly having a heart attack? Just peachy. Did you want something? It's too early for this."

"You overslept, it's nearly noon. That's like Sirius, but not you."  
"I had a long day Harry. I'll be down in a minute."

Leaving the two alone, Hermione sat up and looked at Sirius.

"What am I going to do?"  
"About what?"

Snatching his wand, she cast a locking and silencing charm on the room.

"I'm in a bind Sirius. Dumbledore wants me to turn spy for him and Rodolphus wants the same. I have no idea what I should do."  
"What do you think is the right thing?"  
"If I spy for my father, I hurt you and my friends. If I spy for the Order, I hurt you and my family."  
"How do you figure I get hurt either way?"  
"Giving information on the Order puts your life in jeopardy. Giving information on the Death Eaters also puts you in jeopardy. You know exactly where Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bella are. It could get you thrown back into Azkaban."  
"Albus was right about one thing, they're no family to you."  
"But they're still blood! You know better than anyone that blood can be thicker than water."  
"I also know that more times than not, I'd pick my friends over my family. Cissy let me rot in Azkaban all those years. She didn't use her money or social standing to try to get me out. Andromeda doesn't have anything to do with any of us and Remus's furry little problem wouldn't let him help me out."

"But if I turn on them, I lose every chance of getting to know them."  
"You're not missing anything."  
"Will you be serious for a second?"  
"I'm Sirius all the time," he replied cheekily.

"If you don't stop, I'll turn on you myself."  
"I might like that," Sirius said in a husky voice.

He leaned in to plan a passionate kiss on her lips but she evaded him and it landed on her cheek instead.

"Rhea-"

"Don't, Sirius. Draco and I just officially ended only yesterday. I didn't feel anything for him but I'm not jumping from him to you."

An owl pecked on the window, wanting to be let in. Sirius went and let the bird in, watching it fly out as it delivered its burden.

_Dear Miss Lestrange,_

_We regret to inform you that your betrothal to one Draco Malfoy has been considered mull and void. Not only did your mother void your contract but Mr. Malfoy broke article 24 clause 1, sub clause C. You are now free to marry and procreate with whomever you choose._

_Artemis Crowley_

_Crowley Law_

Hermione couldn't breathe. She was free. Bella and Draco both ensured that. She could kiss them! She thrust the paper into Sirius's face, forcing him to read it. He went through the words quickly, his eyes widening dramatically at each word.

"Is this for real?"  
"Yes! I don't have to marry Draco!"

She jumped into Sirius's arms, feeling giddy at the wonderful news. When Hermione pulled away, she and Sirius were nose to nose. Giving in, she let him kiss her. The kiss didn't last long but she was left panting from the sheer emotion he put into that one gesture. If he kissed like that, she wondered what else he could do... Shaking her head to rid herself of that thought, she jumped up and got ready for the day.

Stepping into the kitchen, a sudden quiet descended upon the room. Everyone was staring at her.

"What are you all looking at?"

Hermione's outburst broke them out of their stupor and they started eating and chattering once more. She chose a seat as far away from everyone as possible, not in the mood to socialize. Sirius stumbled in a short while later looking rumpled, as if he had just rolled out of bed. He shot Hermione a quick smile before taking a seat next to Harry, across from Ron.

"So Sirius," started Harry. "Why were you and Hermione sleeping in the same bed?"  
"Not that it's any of your business but I accidentally fell asleep. I gave up my bed for the night."  
"Why didn't she sleep in the room with Ginny?"  
"She wanted to be alone. She asked for her own room so I'm giving her Regulus's old room. Speaking of, Kreacher!"

The ancient house help popped into the room and bowed deeply to Sirius.

"Master called?"

"Yes. You're to clean out Regulus's room. Anything of value, give to me. Do what you will with the rest."  
"But that's Master Regulus's room-"  
"Regulus is dead, Kreacher. The room belongs to Mistress Lestrange now. You'll move her things to the room as well."  
"Mistress Lestrange?"  
"Yes Kreacher. You might remember her as the mudblood Granger. She's your new mistress and you will listen to her."

"Master."

Bowing deeply once more, Kreacher popped away. Sirius saw the looks on Ron and Harry's faces.

"What?"  
"You called her Lestrange and a mudblood."  
"Her name is Lestrange and she was known as a mudblood."  
"Her name's Hermione Granger."

"Actually, it's Rhea Cassiopeia Lestrange."  
"Bella named you after Aunt Cassiopeia? Really?"

"I know. The name gets worse each time I hear it."  
"The two of you can banter later, why would you want to go by that horrible woman's name?"  
"I go by it because it's my name."  
"But that woman tried to kill Sirius!"  
"I know what she tried to do Harry, I was there and I stopped her. Can we drop this now? My name is Rhea Lestrange and you all need to get used to it."

Stating her peace, Hermione left the room, head held high. The rest of the day passed much in the same way, with everyone bugging Hermione about her choice to take her biological name. She never gave an answer, only leaving the room when they wouldn't leave her alone.

The rest of Christmas break passed by quickly for everyone except for Hermione. Everyone had finally stopped bugging her, except her Aunt Narcissa. Narcissa had owled Hermione every other day since she had left Malfoy Manor. She replied only once but the letters kept coming.

Her aunt never once mentioned Bellatrix in her letters but it was just as well. If she wanted to hear of her mother's whereabouts, she'd listen to Order meetings.

Hermione still hadn't given Dumbledore an answer to his question and she doubted she ever would. However, she had also refused to give her father an answer either, which wasn't sitting very well with him.

It was the day before they left for the train and Dumbledore was in residence at Grimmauld Place. Another Order meeting was being held and Hermione's presence was requested.

"You wished to see me Professor?"  
"Yes my dear. I was wondering if you had an answer to my earlier question."  
"I've given it some thought and I still haven't decided. I'll let you know when I do."

She walked to the door, pausing when she touched the doorknob.

"Oh and Professor?"  
"Yes Miss Granger?"  
"I would like you to put it in immediately that my name has changed. I wish to go by Rhea Lestrange."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Quite."  
"Very well... Miss Lestrange."

Hermione exited the room, not noticing the saddened expression on the headmaster's face.

The next day, everyone in the house was scrambling to make sure all trunks were packed and loaded into the car. Hermione and Sirius sat in the kitchen and giggled over all the noise. She had been packed for days now and was just waiting for the others.

"You are going to the train station, yeah?"  
"Of course. I have to see you and Harry off don't I?"  
"I guess so. It's gotten quiet, I think they're ready."

"After you sweetheart."

The couple walked to the foyer to see everyone huddled into the tiny space. Seeing that everyone was present, Mr. Weasley led the group out to the cars.

The trip to London was a short one and everyone's trunks were loaded onto the train in no time. Hermione stood by and watched Sirius and Harry say good-bye to each other when she heard her name. Turning around, she spotted the Malfoys walking in their direction. She also didn't fail to notice Katrina Green hanging off Draco's arm and simpering at him like a fool.

"Rhea dear, it's so good to see you again. I trust you are well?"  
"I'm quite well Aunt." She turned to Draco. "I see you took no time at all moving past our engagement Draco."  
"It wasn't as difficult as you might imagine. I see you're still dallying with Black."  
"My relationship with Sirius is none of your concern."

"Is everything alright, love?"

Sirius approached the group and put his arm around Hermione protectively.

"Everything's quite alright Sirius, Draco and Rhea were just chatting."  
"You know I'm surprised at you cousin. Your son is unfaithful to your niece and yet you let the very slag hang off of him for all to see."

"Now Sirius there's no need for name calling."  
"I only speak the truth Cissy. You know it was this girl that Draco slept with to void the contract. And I see she's already wearing Rhea's ring."  
"It's my ring now."  
"You can have it. If she agrees to marry me, she'd be getting a bigger and better one anyway."

"Sirius!" Rhea hissed, her cheeks turning red.

"What? I'm being honest here. The engagement ring I was given as a teenager belonged to our grandmother Ursula. It's so much nicer. She had better taste than any of the Malfoy family. Except for Lucius, of course, who chose Cissy as his wife."  
"You have Grandmother Ursula's ring?"  
"Yes Cissy, I just said that. I guess our grandmother loved my mother more than your father since I have it."

"This childish conversation has gone on long enough. Aunt, Uncle, it was nice to see you again. You may write to me if you wish."

Narcissa stepped forward and hugged Hermione. What shocked everyone is that Lucius did the same.

"Give my love to my father and uncle?" She whispered.

"Of course. If you wish to write them, I'll see that they get it."  
"Thank you Uncle."

Sirius and Hermione left the Malfoys and rejoined the Weasleys and Harry.

"What was that about?"

"Never you mind Harry. Climb on board; I'll be there in just a minute."

Hermione embraced Sirius and didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay with him just so she wouldn't have to envision the entire school's reaction at her paternity. When Sirius pulled away, he caught her off guard and kissed her deeply.

When the kiss ended, she was breathless. She noticed Sirius smirking and when she turned around, she saw the Malfoys watching. Draco looked about ready to explode while Narcissa had a strange glint in her eye.

"Stop putting on a show for people you ass!"  
"I wasn't!" He answered laughingly. "Get on the train and I'll see you when the year's up."  
"Promise you'll write?"  
"You know I will. I'll talk to you soon sweetheart."

Planting a lingering kiss on her forehead, he let her board the train. Sirius stood by, watched the train leave the station, and was unable to avoid being cornered by Narcissa.

"What do you want now Narcissa?"  
"Do you truly want to be with Rhea? I can make sure it happens."  
"I would think you'd want her and Draco back together."  
"I only want her to be happy and I see now that she wasn't with Draco."  
"Why would you want to help us?"

"You're my cousin and she's my niece. You both deserve happiness."

"I still don't see how you couldn't help."  
"She doesn't realize it but Rhea values my opinion. She'll listen to me. Just let me work my magic Sirius."

"Fine. If it doesn't work, I'll have your head."  
"Trust me dear cousin."

Hermione found her friends car and tried to join them but the look on Neville's face spoke volumes.

"You told him."  
"We had to Hermione, he had a right to know," said Harry defensively.

"Am I still allowed to sit here?"  
"No," said Neville. "Go and join your junior Death Eater friends. Your parents tried to kill mine; I want nothing to do with you."  
"But Neville, you know me! I'm nothing like them!"  
"You look just like your mother. I couldn't quite place it until I heard your name."  
"I'm your friend Neville."  
"I'm not friends with anyone named Lestrange."

Hermione looked around the car to Harry, Ron and Ginny's faces. They wore sad expressions but it was obvious that they were siding with Neville on this one. She turned around, ran away from them, and searched for an empty car to sit in. Finally finding one, she took out her wand and casting a silencing charm and begun to cry.

Hours later, the train reached its destination. Hermione waited until she was sure it was empty before exiting the train. She made the long trek up to the school and went through the open doors to the Great Hall.

The minute she entered the hall, the students started buzzing. It had apparently gotten around about her parentage and the entirety of Gryffindor table was looking at her with distrust in their eyes, simply for her name alone.

The students had made sure to keep a few seats clear at the end of the table, just for her. She took her seat and kept her head down. She didn't want to let them know how much it affected her.

Deciding not to let them bother her, she raised her head high and adopted the cold look she had seen on her own aunt and uncle's faces before. She sneered down her nose at her fellow classmates and dug into the food once it appeared.

Let the ostracizing begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, whom we should all bow down to for creating them to begin with If it weren't for her, none of us would be able to play with them and make them do what we wanted ;) **

**I'd like to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up, but I just got internet, so I'll be able to make the updates more regular :)  
**

**I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to read my story, it means a lot to me, and I'd like to remind you that reviews and constructive critisicsm is always welcome, flames, however, are not. Anywho, on with the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Nine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Their first week back at school was a nightmare. When her fellow students weren't giving her the silent treatment, they were harassing her and saying cruel things about her, her name and her family.

Hermione still tried to speak to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville but they continued to shun her. Ginny only publicly shunned Hermione but she still spoke to her in private.

"Ginny, you have to try again. Make them see reason. I'm still the same girl, just different looks and a different name."

"I'm trying Hermione but it's still difficult. Neville is understandable. Your parents did torture his."

"Why should I have to pay for the sins of my parents?"

Hermione stormed out of the common room and down to the lake. She cleared the snow off the bench and sat down. Pulling out her wand, she created a small flame to keep herself warm.

She had been sitting there for awhile when someone behind her cleared their throat. Swiveling around, she saw Draco. He was huddled in a thick cloak and his cheeks and nose were pink from the blistering winds.

"What do you want Draco?"

"I saw you storm out here. Thought I'd see if you were okay."

"Why would you care? Don't you have a new fiancée to be worrying about?"

"That slag? She's just after me for my money."

"Then why stay with her?"

"The Malfoy name has to continue somehow. I don't care about her Rhea. You're all I've thought about since you left."

"Oh? That's why you cheated on me with her then? You need to learn to keep it in your pants."

"Like you and Black yeah? I saw the show you two put on at the station."

"Like I told you before Draco, my relationship with Sirius is none of your concern. Can you go away now?"

"Fine. But you'll be mine again, you'll see."

Hermione watched him walk away, irritated at his arrogance. He was mad if he thought she'd ever go back to him. He cheated once; he would do it again given the chance.

Another week went by and it was their first Hogsmeade weekend since they returned to school. Hermione had written to Sirius, practically begging him to come to Hogsmeade. She couldn't take the public shunning anymore and she wanted a familiar, friendly face.

She made her way to the village by herself, her now normal cold look upon her face. It melted away the moment she saw Sirius standing there waiting for her. Hermione ran to him and threw her arms around him, fighting the urge to cry into his shoulder.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Can we please get out of the cold?"

"Sure. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks."

The couple walked into the Three Broomsticks and all of the Hogwarts students stopped what they were doing to stare at them.

"Don't you lot have anything better to do than stare at us?"

At Sirius's outburst, they went back to their individual conversations but kept the couple in their sights. Sirius let the young witch to a table in the corner and cast muffilato so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Alright love, tell me what's wrong."

She proceeded to tell him about her friends and classmates' reactions to her and her name. With each word that passed her lips, he grew angrier and angrier. By the time she finished speaking, Sirius looked like he was ready to explode.

"Where are they?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't play dumb. Ron and Harry. Where are they?"

"I don't know, maybe Zonko's?"

"Come on."

Hermione tried to protest but he wouldn't listen. He took her hand, dragged her outside, and made a beeline for the joke shop. People they passed stopped and stared but didn't say anything. They all backed away when they saw the look on his face.

Sirius spotted them as soon as they entered the shop.

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry's head jerked in the direction of his name and saw his godfather. When he saw the look in the older man's eyes, he knew he was in trouble. He slowly made his way to Sirius and Hermione, stopping when he was standing before them.

"Hey Sirius, I didn't know you'd be here today."

"Cut the shit Harry, we have to talk."

"Yeah, let me just tell—"

"No. Fuck them. We're going, now."

"Okay, sure."

Harry glanced over at his friends and saw their looks of confusion. They made to follow but with a shake of his head, they listened to Harry and stayed where they were. Sirius, Harry and Hermione walked down the pathway to the Shrieking Shack, stopping halfway there. Sirius glanced at the wrecked building, thinking back to his short time spent there.

"I remember when we were all here. You learned of my innocence here."

"I remember. I was going to move in with you if you wouldn't have been on the run."

"I know. The three of you were so close then. What happened Harry?"

"Nothing, we're still friends."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Sirius gently squeezed her hand to keep her silent.

"That's not the way I hear it. I hear that even you and Ron are shunning Rhea simply because of her name. Everyone else is one thing, but not you and Ron!"

"I can't help how everyone else feels Sirius! But Neville is also our friend and he's still really upset by all of this."

"Fuck Neville Longbottom."

"What?"

"You heard me. If he wants to hold it against Rhea who her parents are and can't see she's still the same girl, fuck him."

"Now Sirius, Neville is my friend, too! I can't ignore one friend's pain because another brought the pain upon themselves."

Harry realized he had said the wrong thing the minute the words left his mouth. He took in the look on Hermione's face and saw the only thing covering it was pain. He reached his hand out and stepped towards her, but she side-stepped his advances. Sirius was boiling with rage at his godson.

"Godson or not, I should knock the shit out of you."

"I didn't mean it that way Sirius, just that she knew there would be repercussions by taking that psycho's name!"

"She also expected her friends to be there for her in all of this! You all know her true nature and know that she's nothing like the Lestranges or the Malfoys."

"Then why did she take their name if she's nothing like them?"

"There's nothing wrong in having pride that you're a pureblood, Harry."

"Since when? You've always said since day one that you hated what you were born into! Hell, you ran away from it at 16 to live with my dad!"

"Your father was a pureblood and proud of it, was he wrong to have pride in where he came from?"

"Of course not, but they weren't Death Eaters either, they fought for the right side, had the right beliefs."

"Yes, because every Black has the same belief system."

"What are you on about Sirius?"

"I have news for you Harry Potter, your grandmother was a Black. Dorea Black married Charlus Potter and had your father late in their life. You're part Black, so don't think you're better than us."

"What? That's can't be right."

"It is. I know my family history front to back. Your buddy Ron shouldn't be so high and mighty either. He has Black blood running through his veins from both sides of his family."

"You must have your information wrong Sirius."

"Take a look for yourself when you come back home. Better yet, ask Molly and Arthur. If I'm not mistaken, Aunt Lucretia was Molly's mother. Cedrella Black was blasted off the family tree for marrying a Weasley. I've told you before Harry, all purebloods are related somehow. I don't want to hear the riot act any longer."

Harry had no response for his godfather. He actually hadn't remembered Sirius telling him that. He had avoided looking at the Black Family Tree simply because he didn't want to know who all he was related to in the wizarding world. Thinking about all of it was slightly overwhelming.

He knew that Sirius was right, but he felt he was right also. Hermione knew that she was asking for trouble by taking the Lestrange name. It was a well-known name. Everyone knew that her parents and uncle were Death Eaters and had been in Azkaban. He felt that she should've thought things through before taking her biological name.

Sirius wanted to smack his godson. He had no idea how anyone could judge another person simply because of their name. Especially when that person was your best friend! Sirius had gotten the same shit from the other Gryffindors after his sorting, until they realized he was nothing like his family. Narcissa and Bella were still at Hogwarts when he got there. Bella was in her 6th year and Narcissa was a 2nd year. Even then, Bella was cruel so she didn't much helpt the Black name stereotype.

Hermione couldn't understand how a person could abandon their best friend because of one decision. It wasn't her startest to be sure, but it was hers to make. Instead of shunning her, they should have been standing next to her, defending her to everyone. But they were not; they decided to stick with Neville.

"Look Harry, I won't be on you completely for all of this. I know that teenagers make stupid decisions. All of you need to step back and think about shit. Who has been there for you when you needed a friend? Who has saved your asses more than once, wheteher it was with school or you life? Think about it. You couldn't ask for a better friend than Rhea."

Saying his peace, Sirius took Hermione's hand and led her away from the messy haired boy. He hoped Harry would think about everything he said. Only time would tell.

Sirius directed Hermione back to the Three Broomsticks, intent on buying her lunch. She looked like she hadn't had a proper meal in ages and he wanted to make sure she actually ate. When they entered the building, Madam Rosmerta zeroed in on them. She finished helping a customer and then made a beeline for them. She drew Sirius in a hug, laughing at seeing him again.

"Sirius Black, it has been too long! Who is your friend?"

"It's good to see you as well Rosmerta. This is Rhea Lestrange. I'm sure you've heard of her."

"So this is the girl all the students are harping about. They say you used to be Hermione Granger?"

"That would be correct."

"It's a mess how those kids are talking about you dearie. You're a sweet girl. It'll take time but they'll come round eventually. Let them see you're truly nothing like your parents."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"Think nothing of it pet! Let's get you two seated and fed."

Sirius and Hermione followed Rosmerta to a table out of the way of the others. There weren't as many students inside anymore, but they still received stares from the other customers. Hermione ignored them and held her head high, adopting a cold expression. She had decided during the confrontation with Harry to stop letting other people's opinions get to her so much. She knew it would be difficult, but they would find something more interesting to gossip about soon enough.

The couple sat down at the booth Rosmerta led them to and looked over their menus in silence, deciding on what they wanted to eat.

Even after they had decided and placed their orders, they continued the silence between them. Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Did you really have to talk about me like I wasn't there?"

"You should have spoken up."

"How could I? Between the two of you, I'd have never gotten a single word in."

"Speaking for you seemed to work well enough. I think if you give your friends a few more days, they'll come to their senses."

"You don't know that though! And I don't think telling Harry that everyone in the wizarding world married into the Blacks helped any either."

"He needed to know, Rhea."

They stopped talking long enough for the witch to put their food and drinks on the table before them.

"Let's not argue love. I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well," Sirius wringed his hands, suddenly appearing nervous. "I was wondering if you had thought about a marriage, with me."

"Oh. Well, um, I haven't been able to give it much thought. Why don't you let me think about it? I still think we should spend more time together before I decide anything."

"You're right, as usual. I'm all yours for the entire summer. Maybe I'll take you to our chateau in the south of France?"

"Really?"

"Yes really," he said laughingly.

Hermione jumped on Sirius and threw her arms around him, peppering kisses all over his face. She had never been to France and she was happy it was Sirius she was getting to go with. Neither of them noticed two separate cameras going off on the other side of the pub.

They quickly finished eating and let to spend the rest of their time strolling about the small village. They stopped a few times to let Hermione look at things in the windows but she wouldn't let Sirius buy any of it.

The sun was slowly begging to set, which meant all students had to head back to school. The couple stood at the entrance of the road, neither quite wanting to say goodbye just yet.

"Well, I guess I better get back before they start asking questions," said Sirius.

"I guess so. You'll come see me next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Of course, just owl me the date."

"I will. I'll see you soon Sirius."

She gave him a hug and placed a small kiss upon his lips before walking away. He stood there, watching her until her figured disappeared. Once she was out of sight, he apparated away.

Sirius landed on the stoop of his house and walked inside. Upon entering, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Following the noise, he saw that the Order had assembled without his knowledge.

"What's going on?"

Several heads turned at his question but none of them answered him.

"Well? Would someone like to tell me what this is all about?"

"We were just discussing that the Ministry is planning on conducting a raid on Malfoy Manor. Some of our people are planning on being in the raiding party."

"And you all decided to discuss this without me?"

"You were nowhere to be found Sirius."

"That's not an excuse Remus! The last time I checked, this was still my house and I was to be informed of any meetings."

"We weren't trying to go behind your back mate."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You all were afraid that I'd tell Rhea and she would inform Narcissa and Lucius. Have you all forgotten that they're her aunt and uncle?"

"Lucius Malfoy is also a Death Eater."

"Only suspected, never proven."

"What's gotten into you Sirius? You're defending the Malfoys."

"None of you would understand."

Sirius stormed out of the room, all the way to his bedroom. He stayed locked inside for the rest of the night. He didn't want to look at any of them. He shot Hermione a quick owl and then turned in for the night.

The next morning Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She noticed Harry, Ron and Ginny giving her looks but she ignored them and sat by herself at the end of the table.

A short while later the mail arrived along with the Sunday _Prophet_. Paying the owl, Hermione unrolled the paper and promptly dropped it. On the cover, pictures of her and Sirius were staring back at her.

**SIRIUS BLACK TO TAKE CHILD BRIDE?**

_**Sirius Black and Rhea Lestrange, formerly known as Hermione Granger and best friend of Harry Potter, was spotted yesterday afternoon enjoying lunch at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade Village.**_

_**This reporter overheard Black, 36, asking Lestrange, 16, to marry him and spend the summer with him in the south of France. Not only is this former resident of Azkaban twenty years her senior but he is also the cousin of the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange, who happens to be Rhea Lestrange's mother.**_

_**This reporter wonders what kind of school Albus Dumbledore is running if he's letting his students run around with men old enough to be their father?**_

Hermione was incredibly embarrassed and appalled by the article before her. She hadn't even known any reporters were in the Three Broomsticks. Who said that her personal life was anyone's business anyway?

She looked around the room and saw the majority of her peers staring at her. She assumed that they expected her to run out of the room crying but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Rolling up the paper, she shoved it into her backpack and resumed eating. No point in letting good food go to waste.

All the way in London, the occupants of Grimmauld Place were in an uproar. They had all read the paper and confronted Sirius about it.

"What is running through that mind of your Sirius Black? Have you gone mad? She's just a child, you can't ask her to throw away her entire life just to marry you!"

"What Rhea and I do is none of your concern, Molly. Have you forgotten the old ways? Purebloods locked in arranged marriages get married at 17 all the time."

"But this isn't an arranged marriage Sirius! You shouldn't be trying to talk her into something until she's ready."

"No one is talking her into anything. It's completely her choice." He paused, looking at Molly closer. "Oh, I get it. You're still set on a marriage between Ron and Rhea! I'm surprised you'd even allow it after learning who her parents are."

"That doesn't matter to me. She's still Hermione."

"It seems to matter to your youngest son. He seems to think he's above her because of her lineage. But you haven't told him about his own, have you?

"What are you getting at Sirius?"

"Just the fact that your mother was my father's sister. Or how about the fact that Arthur's mother was my cousin?"

"You don't have any proof of that."

"So the large family tree in the drawing room isn't proof enough? Don't you know Molly that everyone wanted to marry a Black? We're practically royalty in our world."

"You're truly as crazy as the rest of your family."

"What's that make you then, cousin?"

Sirius once again stormed out of the room. This time, instead of going to his room, he went to the drawing room. He looked upon the Black family tree, studying names and dates that were already seared in his brain. Growing up in that house, he was required to study the family tree and know every name, date and relation to past and present Blacks. His parents truly did believe the Black family was almost royalty in the wizarding world. It wasn't other pureblood families that someone married into; everyone wanted to marry a Black.

He found Hermione's name and studied it. He knew that it hadn't been there before or he would've noticed it. He figured that Bella had performed some very powerful magicks to hide her if even the Marauder's Map and their family tree hadn't recognized her.

**Rhea Cassiopeia Lestrange**

**1980-**

He knew she was young but seeing their ages together like that in the paper reminded him just how young. He was twenty years older than she was but in the wizarding world he hadn't even reached middle age yet and wouldn't for many more years. Although if the Black family history was anything to go by, his family's vitality wasn't the longest either.

Sirius made his way to the decanter of liquor and poured a healthy portion into a nearby glass. He threw himself onto a large armchair and began to drink.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~!~HG~!~RL~!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Narcissa threw down the paper, giddy at what she had just read. News like that was just what they needed after the raid on their home the previous day. If it weren't for the owl she had received from Rhea, she would've never known to get Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan out of the Manor.

"What are you smiling about Narcissa?"

"Haven't you seen the front page Lucius? It looks like I might not have to interfere at all!"

"What are you up to now?"

"I promised Sirius I would help him win over Rhea but I might not need to."

"Why would you promise him anything? I thought you hated your cousin?"

"I've never hated him. I'm trying to make up for not doing anything to keep him out of Azkaban all those years ago. He is blood."

"Whatever. Did you see they put news of our raid in the paper?"

"I did see that. The nerve of the _Prophet_, airing that information for the world to read! After all the money they've received from our family, too."

"It's quite alright dear. Let them report what they like. They won't be in business forever."

Narcissa left her husband alone to go owl her niece. She wanted to offer her blessing and congratulations for her and Sirius's possible union. She knew the girl would need it since she was bound to receive hate mail from everyone else.

It was now lunchtime at Hogwarts and Hermione was taking the time to finish reading the paper. Unfortunately, she wasn't even given a chance to pull it from her bag. Dozens of owls swooped down and dropped letter after letter before her.

She took her time reading them and saw that they all said the same thing: there was something wrong with her for wanting to marry her own cousin. They even threw in, for good measure, his convicted felon status even though he had been pardoned by the Ministry and proven innocent. Looking at the names on each letter, she didn't recognize a single one. She thought they might all be half-bloods or muggleborns, therefore wouldn't understand anyway.

She had also received letters from some of the wizarding world's high status purebloods, whom all congratulated her on snagging Sirius Black since he was the last full-blooded Black male. Narcissa also wrote to her, gave her blessing, and promoted the union of the two.

Overall, all of the letters she had received annoyed her. She didn't need the approval or disapproval of any of them, muggleborn and pureblood alike. Although she was secretly happy about her aunt's approval. She had grown to care for the older witch in her time at Malfoy Manor and her opinion mattered.

Hermione was also surprised to see a letter from Sirius on the very bottom of the pile.

_Dear Rhea,_

_I'm sure by now you've seen the _Prophet_ and gotten hoards of letters from readers. I'm sorry that you're once again thrown into the spotlight and forced to endure more punishment from your peers. If it's too much for you, being in the spotlight and reminded of our age difference, I'd understand._

_Yours,_

_Sirius._

Hermione grew irritated after she read his letter. She felt like he thought so little of her that she would just back down from any type of relationship with him simply because they made the front page of the _Prophet_. She decided to give him a piece of her mind later. The next headline in the paper jumped out at her.

**MALFOY MANOR RAIDED**

**Late yesterday afternoon, the home of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in Wilshire was the location of a Ministry approved raid. This was not the first raid to be conducted more will it probably be the last.**

**Lucius Malfoy, who had been accused of being a Death Eater during the first war 15 years ago, was outraged at the Aurors being in his home. He was quoted as saying that the Ministry, which he is an employee of, had no right to intrude into the home of his fathers. He had been pardoned of being a Death Eater before so there was no need for them to search his home.**

**Malfoy Manor was clean of all matter of dark objects and the Ministry offers their apologies for intruding into the Malfoys home and invading their space.**

That pissed Hermione off even more. She knew the raid was going to happen but that didn't mean she was happy about it. She had an idea of why the Aurors were in the Manor to begin with. Hermione just knew the Order was behind it. Dumbledore still wanted her to be a spy for the Order and conducting a raid on her family's home was supposed to push her into compliance. Well, they were wrong.

She pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and jotted down a few words before sending it off with the one owl that lingered at the table.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~!~HG~!~RL~!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucius looked up from his paperwork to see an owl fly into the room. Relieving it of its burden, he watched it fly away. Opening the letter, there was only five messy words. _'Tell him I'll do it.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own any of these characters or books. But they still like to come out and play every once in awhile **

**The story is AU, starting from 5th year and all of the characters are OOC. Then again, what characters aren't OOC in fanfiction, since we aren't the original writers?**

**I'd also like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to me! Just remember, I'll accept constructive criticism but I don't accept flames, from anyone. If you don't like what I have to write, then don't read it. Simple as that. Now with that said, on with the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

Two months had gone by and it was now March. The snow was starting to melt and signs of spring were everywhere. There was only three months of school left and everyone was ready for the start of summer.

It was also another Hogsmeade weekend and every student old enough to go was practically running through the halls to get to the village. Hermione had made sure to let Sirius know and was hoping he was there waiting for her.

In the time that had gone by, Harry, Ron and Ginny had slowly begun to speak to her again. She talked to them as well but she felt like there was a rift in their friendships that would never truly be healed. She was at least glad to have Ginny back as a friend. Ever since her front-page news, her pureblood peers were surrounding her, trying to be friends. They had told her that her Sirius's wedding would be the wedding of the century. Sirius had told her that the Black family was as close to royalty as it got in their world and she didn't believe him then. After she started getting hounded by purebloods did she believe his words.

Hermione had also finally stopped getting hate mail from _Prophet_ readers. They didn't make her mad, per se, they just annoyed her that so many people in the world was so self-righteous. She still didn't understand why they cared; they weren't the ones contemplating marriage to their cousin.

Shaking all the negative thoughts from her mind, she worked her way to Hogsmeade. When she was close enough to see the entrance to the village, she was surprised to see Lucius standing with Sirius. She wanted to laugh at the similar haughty expressions on their faces. They weren't speaking and kept their noses turned up at the other.

"I wasn't expecting to see you, Uncle Lucius."

"Yes well it was a bit last minute. Do you mind if we talk for a minute? Without Black?"

"Of course." Hermione turned to Sirius. "Give me just a minute with Lucius, okay? It won't take long."

"Sure, just be quick. I don't want to share you today."

Hermione laughed lightly at Sirius and followed her uncle off the road and away from people passing by.

"How are you, Rhea?"

"I'm fine but I'm sure that's not why you're here."

"I've come with news from your father."

"Oh?"

"He's been… away, on business. He just got back this morning. He was happy to hear about the letter your wrote two months ago."

"And?"

"He wanted me to give you this. It is enchanted parchment. With this, you'll be able to contact him directly about anything and each message automatically erases itself after it's sent so that no one can read it."

"Good. Did he say anything else?"

"Yes. He wanted me to let you know not to worry, no one will know anything."

"That's very good news then."

She took a moment to look at Sirius and saw that he was growing impatient.

"Well Uncle, as you can see, Sirius is getting tired of waiting so I'd better go."

"Alright then. Will you be spending any time at the Manor during the summer?"

"Maybe a week or two but then Sirius plans on taking me to France."

"I'll see you at the beginning of summer then."

Lucius embraced his niece and then apparated away, leaving Hermione to rejoin Sirius.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to give me a way to keep in touch with my father," she answered lowly so that only he could hear.

"You just be careful with that love. You never know when Rodolphus has ulterior motives."

"It's fine Sirius, he's my father and he loves me."

"If you're sure…"

"I am so please drop it."

She walked away from him and headed straight for Madam Gladrags to get some clothes for their trip to France.

They had been in the shop for a little over an hour and Sirius was growing bored. He had always hated going clothes shopping with females and going with Hermione was no different. He loved the girl dearly but that didn't mean he was enjoying the excursion.

"Aren't you done yet love? I think you've picked out enough for the trip. I can always buy you more when we get there."

"I know Sirius but you know me, I'm always prepared."

Changing back into her normal clothes, she re-entered the main area and saw Sirius sigh in relief. The shopkeeper witch took the last articles of clothing Hermione gave her to the register, where she proceeded to ring everything up.

"Okay sir, your final total is 100 Galleons, 12 Knuts and 4 Sickles."

"Damn woman, are you trying to break me?"

Sirius looked at Hermione and she could see he was joking with her, so she smacked him on the arm.

"Keep it up and I will."

She stood back and allowed him to shrink her bags and put them in his pockets to take home. He grabbed her hand, led her out of the boutique, and just walked around Hogsmeade in companionable silence.

Moments like those were what Hermione enjoyed the most. With Sirius, she didn't have to put up a front like she did with everyone else. She had to show so many different faces to different people it had her head spinning. It was starting to confuse her on who she really was. Was she Hermione Granger, Rhea Lestrange, the daughter of known Death Eaters or the niece of the Malfoys? All of the different identities confused her. And of course, a new one was added to the list, future wife of Sirius Black. She couldn't wait for their escape to France.

"You alright sweetheart? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind. So many people want me to be a different person. Except for you. I can be myself, but I'm beginning to lose that girl."

Sirius stopped them and his hand went beneath her chin, raising her eyes to meet his.

"You don't have to worry about that love. I'm not going to let you lose yourself. You're still the same girl I met four years ago, just more mature and with a few new sides to you is all."

He kissed her gently, letting her get used to the feel of his lips on hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius and deepened the kiss. They stayed locked together until someone cleared their throat behind them.

Hermione jumped away from Sirius and blushed a bright red at being caught kissing in public. Ginny grinned slyly and laughed at Hermione's expense.

"You definitely looked like you were enjoying yourselves; you didn't even hear me walk up!"

"Knock it off Ginny, it's not funny. I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Don't be so dramatic Rhea. It's not a crime to kiss Sirius."

"I'm not even of age yet Ginny; some people would view it as such."

"Who cares about them? Let's go eat, I'm starved!"

"You sound like Ron."

They laughed and gossiped the entire way to the Three Broomsticks. Sirius followed them, a small smile on his face. In that moment, he knew she didn't have to worry about losing herself. As long as she kept people like Ginny Weasley around, she would be just fine.

Sirius was sitting at the table by himself, waiting for the girls to get back from the restrooms. He never understood why girls couldn't go to the loo by themselves. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Draco walk up.

"You should just go ahead and give up now."

"Oh. Draco, it's you. Did you need something?"

"You should give up. Rhea's mine."

"Is that right?"

"Yes it is. We're supposed to get married next year."

"Last time I checked, the contract was voided. By you."

"That doesn't matter, she'll see reason and come back to someone her own age."

Hermione and Ginny walked up and heard Draco's last statement.

"Are you mad Draco?"

"You'll change your mind Rhea. Our parents knew at our births that we're meant to be together."

"If that were true then why did Aunt Cissa owl me with her blessing on mine and Sirius's relationship?"

"You're lying, she'd never want her niece with scum like Black."

"You have just managed to insult every single one of us here."

"The only Black here is him."

"Wrong again cousin. Our mothers are Blacks and Ginny's grandmother is a Black."

"Will you stop playing coy and just admit you miss me already?"

Draco moved to embrace and kiss Hermione but she shoved him away. He fell back a few steps and had to catch himself from falling on the table and the people sitting at it. Only a few people had been watching but the sudden display drew the eyes of the rest of the patrons. Sirius had a furious look upon his handsome features and everyone was curious as to what he would do. He tried to go at Draco but Hermione and Ginny wouldn't let him.

"You're really going to let two girls keep you on a leash Black?"

Hermione pushed past Sirius, cocked her arm back and slugged Draco. He fell to the floor like a ton of bricks, holding his injured cheek.

"I can fight my own battles, Draco. Stay away from me, we aren't getting back together."

"You'll pay for that! Wait till my father hears about this."

"Go right ahead and tell him."

Hermione crouched down and leaned into him, so only he could hear her next words.

"Better yet, why don't you tell _my_ father? I'm sure he'd love to know how you tried to take advantage of me. I'm sure Uncle Rabastan wouldn't like it much either."

She smirked when she saw the fear flash through his eyes. She stood back up and noticed they had attracted a crowd and some of them were holding cameras.

"Don't you have anything better to do than watch my personal life?"

Hermione stormed out, not even waiting on Sirius and Ginny. She practically ran all the way to the Shrieking Shack, needing to get away from everything and everyone. Every ounce of magic in her body had been screaming at her to curse Draco where he stood. She stood at the path entrance to the Shack and leaned against the post, panting for air.

Hermione still couldn't believe that she almost hurt Draco like that. It wasn't like her at all! The only times she used her magic offensively was when she had no other choice. And she actually threatened Draco with her father and uncle. What had gotten in to her? She heard footsteps coming up behind her so she spun around with her wand drawn, only to see Sirius and Ginny approaching.

"Rhea, you alright sweetheart?"

"I was going to curse him."

"But you didn't, that's what matters."

"I _wanted_ to curse him! If I wouldn't have run away, I would have. He just made me so angry, talking about me like a piece of property. Insulting you. I couldn't take it! What if I'm like Bella?"

Tears started falling from her eyes. Sirius approached her and took the crying witch into his arms. Ginny had no idea what to do so she just stayed silent.

"Rhea, you are nothing like your mother. If you were, you wouldn't have hesitated in hurting Malfoy."

"But I did hurt him, I punched him!"

"Something you've doen before. You don't enjoy hurting people, you're nothing like Bella."

Sirius kept the younger witch in his arms while Ginny continued to observe. She had heard everything said and was trying to put the pieces together.

"So let me get this straight. Rhea was engaged to Malfoy, but he cheated on her, so now he's with Katrina Green but wants Rhea back?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us Malfoy had been your intended? We're your friends."

"Maybe so, but you lot would've judged me because of that, just like my name."

"I'm not one of the people who judged you; I've been your friend this whole time."

"In private! In front of the entire school, you shunned me just like everyone else! The only person who stuck by me through everything is Sirius."

"Just because he wanted to fuck you."

"Hold on just a fucking minute." Sires released Hermione and stood directly in front of Ginny.

"Where do you get off accusing me of using her like that?"

"Oh come off it Sirius. You haven't had any in months. Why not use the girl giving you all this attention?"

"It's not like that at all. You shouldn't talk about things you have no understanding of."

"I understand enough. You had no interest in her until you found out who she really was. You knew that Mum had hoped for a marriage between her and Ron. You're entirely too old for her!"

Hermione pushed past Sirius and squared off with Ginny. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and fire flashed in her eyes. She withdrew her wand and leveled it on her friend.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"My name isn't Hermione. It's Rhea. You understand nothing at all Genevra and you never have. My relationship with Sirius is just that. Mine. You, your mum and the rest of the Weasleys need to get it out of your heads. I'm not marrying Ron, nor will I ever. I shall marry whom I so choose. So run along and tell your mum and whoever else to stay out of my personal life. If I want their input, I'll ask for it."

"Hermione you're making a mistake."

"That's my business. Now fucking go before I lose my temper. Blacks aren't known for their patience."

Ginny gave her friend one last look and ran off. Only when the red head was out of sight did she lower her wand.

"You alright Rhea?"

"I'm fine. Mad, but fine."

"I think, maybe, you should come home for a few weeks before you alienate everyone."

"I'm not alienating anyone, it's not my fault they can't come to grips with my choices. They're not really my friends if they can't."

"I know love. I still think you should come home for a few weeks. Get away from everyone for awhile."

"I'll be fine Sirius. There's not much longer left in the school year anyway."

"If you're sure?"

"I am. Let's finish our visit before I have to head back."

"I'm not in the mood to be around people. Let's just stay here."

"Okay."

The couple stood together in silence, enjoying the scenery surrounding them. Sirius glance away from the landscapes and looked at Hermione. The wind was blowing gently, ruffling her hair. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her dainty waist, sighing when she leaned back into his chest.

He lowered his mouth to her exposed neck, placing soft, feather light kisses upon the expanse of skin before him. With each kiss towards her jaw, she leaned her head back to give him better access.

Hermione spun around and roughly gripped Sirius's hair, jerking his mouth onto hers. She moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her hips and led her backwards until her back ran into the fence post. Sirius placed his hands underneath her thighs and lifted out up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her center into his hardness, enjoying the friction.

He reached underneath her skirt, ripped her panties from her body, and dipped his fingers in her juices, coating the digits in the wetness. He then slid one finger inside her heat slowly, savoring the tightness. Hermione moaned at the feeling, slowly grinding herself on his hand.

"Are you sure about this love?"

"Don't ask dumb questions, just don't stop."

He chuckled lightly, withdrew his hand, and quickly unfastened his trousers, releasing his hard member. He rubbed the tip along her opening, teasing her.

"Will you just put it in already!"

Sirius complied with her demand, easing his hardness into her tight core. He led out a deep moan when he was seated entirely inside her. He started moving slowly, not wanting their tryst to be over before it had even begun.

Hermione rocked herself against Sirius, loving the feeling of the hard post digging into her back. Sirius peppered kisses along every inch of skin he could find until Hermione brought his mouth back to hers. She roughly kissed him, biting his lower lip to drag a moan from him. Realizing that she wanted to play rough, Sirius reached a hand up and grabbed some of her hair and pulled. Her neck and back arched at the feeling and she moaned loudly as he bit the side of her neck.

"Sirius," she panted, "harder."

"As you wish."

He released her hair and grabbed both of her hips to steady her and started pounding into her, wanting to drag as much noise as possible from her pretty little mouth. Hermione arched her back and reached behind her, grasping for something to hold on to. She tried to keep her eyes open to watch Sirius and his movements, but she wasn't able to do so.

He was hitting just the right spot inside her and she felt her orgasm building like a tight coil. Sirius reached down in between them and rubbed and played with her nub until he felt her walls tighten around him.

Hermione felt the coil break and she let out a guttural groan as her fluids rushed and coated him. He thrust two, three more times and exploded inside of her. He lightly pushed in and out a few more times, letting her milk him dry.

Sirius leaned his head against her chest to catch his breath. He pulled himself out and cast a cleaning spell on them and tucked himself back into his trousers. Hermione stood back up and straightened herself out, blushing at their actions. She couldn't believe that they had just had sex, in the open.

"You alright Rhea?"

"Yeah, just catching my breath."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and tried to kiss her but Hermione wouldn't let him.

"Rhea?"

"I'm—I'm sorry Sirius, I can't."

She ran off, leaving him wondering what had just happened. She ran all the way back to the school and straight to her showers. Turning it up as high as it would go, she stripped naked and climbed in to start scrubbing herself clean. She couldn't believe she had just let Sirius do that to her.

The young witch finished her shower and went to her room. She pulled out the parchment she had received from Lucius.

**(AN: It might be obvious, but bold is Hermione, italics is Rodolphus)**

'**Father?'**

'_I'm here daughter. Is something the matter?'_

'**Nothing major. I just had sex with Sirius.'**

'_Oh. I don't think you should be talking to me about this. Don't you have any girlfriends?'_

'**I don't really have anyone, only Sirius. But I fucked that up.'**

'_Do you love him? Do you want to marry him?'_

'**I don't know. I've thought about it.'**

'_Your mother doesn't admit it, but it would make her happy. He's a pureblood. I just want you to be happy Rhea.'_

'**I might have fucked that up. I ran away after.'**

'_Merlin Rhea, why?'_

'**I was scared!'**

_Give him time to calm down and then owl him. Did either of you cast a contraceptive spell?'_

'**No…'**

'_Aren't you supposed to be smart? Well it's too late now. Just wait and see if you wind up with Black offspring. Do you have any information for me?'_

'**As of now, no. I'll get back to you on that.'**

'_You do that. Just remember what I said. Don't stress, everything will be fine.'_

'**Yes sir.'**

Hermione put the parchment away and threw herself down on her bed, where she stayed for the rest of the weekend.

On Monday morning, she got ready for the day and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. There were whispers everywhere she went and she couldn't understand why.

Upon reaching the large room and getting her paper, it all became clear. She was on the front page, again. Didn't the _Prophet_ have anything better to report about?

**LOVE TRIANGE ON THE ROCKS?**

**This reporter has found that Hogwarts student Rhea Lestrange, formerly Hermione Granger, has found herself in yet another love triangle.**

**If the readers remember two years before, this girl had both Harry Potter and the Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum in her pockets. Now it's Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black. We're not sure which is worse, the Boy Who Lived and the famous Seeker or her very own cousins?**

**(_Continued on page 14 under TRIANGLE_)**

Hermione was pissed. She was so sick of being on the front page, having her personal life aired for the entire world. It was no one's business if she was fucking her cousins or a famous seeker.

Sirius's owl flew down and interrupted her train of thought.

_Dear Rhea,_

_I thought I'd give you the weekend to cool off, but today's paper wouldn't help. Look, what happened the other day? I thought you were into what we were doing, shit, you were! You had no problem having sex with me but then you ran off afterward. What did I do?_

_I hope you don't' believe what Ginny said because it's not true. I love you Rhea and I want to marry you. If I could, I'd marry you this summer on our trip to France, but I'll wait until you graduate. Please just owl me back._

_I love you._

_Yours,_

_Sirius._

Hermione threw the paper and letter into her bag and left for her first class.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~!~HG~!~RL~!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

An entire month went by and Hermione didn't speak to Sirius. She gathered as much information from her peers as possible and passed it on to her father, which made him happy.

She had gotten sick a few times at random moments during the days but thought nothing of it. She sometimes got sick when she grew nervous over tests.

Over the next few days, she got sicker and decided to visit Madam Pomfrey, hoping she could find out what was wrong with her.

"Okay Miss Lestrange, tell me your symptoms."

"I've been vomiting on and off for the past month. No other symptoms, I've not been sick or anything."

"I have to ask, have you been sexually active recently?"

"Yes…"

"Did you and your partner use any contraceptives?'  
"Not exactly."

"Oh dear girl… We're going to do a pregnancy test. If it comes back positive, I'm required to inform the Headmaster. It's up to you to inform your guardians as well as the father. If you'd like to tell them face to face, I'm sure the Headmaster could arrange it."

"Okay, how long with this take?"

"Just two minutes dear."

Hermione watched the nurse wave her wand above her stomach. A ball of white light appeared and rested on her abdomen.

"Okay Miss Lestrange, if the light turns blue, it's positive, black is negative."

The young girl leaned back, unable to watch the light change colors. She almost didn't want to know the results. She was scared and didn't want to know.

While she waited, she wondered what everyone would say when the news got out. Brainy, know it all gets knocked up, by her own cousin no less!

The purebloods would understand and even be happy that the oldest family would continue. The rest of the world would be disgusted and look down on her, simply because of who she and Sirius were.

She thought about what Sirius would say. Would he be happy? Angry? Disappointed? She almost didn't want to know what his reaction would be. She was so mad at herself! She thought she was smart enough to not get pregnant at such a young age. Now she was a statistic. Maybe.

"Alright dear, the results are in."

"I can't look, what's it say?"

"It's…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Cliffhanger! Am I evil or what? Lol. I couldn't resist leaving it there though, keep you all wondering what the answer might be. And about that bitta lemon up there, I hope that it didn't disappoint! I've never been very good at writing them, I always feel like it's kind of awkward…**

**Now, we're getting closer and closer to what I've had written up so far! I started this story months ago, but have only recently been able to upload it. I'm all the way up to chapter 16, and I'm still unsure of how many chapters I want it to be before I end it. I'm thinking anywhere from 25 to 30, if I can get to where I want it to be? And any of you who review, I welcome your input on what you might like to see! If I like what you say, I might even put it into the story, giving you credit for that particular idea, of course. Alrighty lovelies, don't forget to give me some reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own any of these characters or books. But they still like to come out and play every once in awhile :) **

**The story is AU, starting from 5th year and all of the characters are OOC. Then again, what characters aren't OOC in fanfiction, since we aren't the original writers?**

******So I know that I told some of you that I would post on Sunday, but I got bored with waiting that long, so I decided to give you the update a day early! So here you are my lovelies :)  
**

**I'd also like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to me! Just remember, I'll accept constructive criticism but I don't accept flames, from anyone. If you don't like what I have to write, then don't read it. Simple as that. Now with that said, on with the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sirius had spent the past month moping about Grimmauld Place. He had been expecting to receive an owl back from Hermione but got nothing. He had even owled Harry and Ron to ask about her, but they knew nothing either. It seemed that the trio wasn't really talking anymore.

All the occupants were growing annoyed at the older wizard's behavior. When he wasn't moping and drinking away his sorrows, he was quick tempered and snapping at everyone he came across. They had tried to ban him from Order meetings, but he wouldn't hear it. He believed that since it was his house, he had every right to be at the meetings.

Sirius awoke from his half-drunken stupor to a tapping on the window. When he looked up, he noticed it was a Hogwarts owl. Rushing to the window to let it in, he almost tripped twice. His face fell when he saw that it wasn't from Hermione and then he became perplexed when he saw he was needed at the school. Sirius downed a sobering potion, rushed through a shower and apparated away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucius and Narcissa were enjoying their breakfast together, in silence as always. He was perusing the _Daily Prophet_ while she got back to her friends on day old correspondence.

"Anything noteworthy in the paper today dear?" She asked her husband quietly.

"Not at all. People occasionally write in, wanting to know about Rhea and Sirius but that's it. It's about time they stopped getting in the papers." He replied gruffly.

"Oh hush Lucius. You remember how that was. It was the same thing when we got together. They can't help but drool over the lives of purebloods."

"That's not the point."

Lucius's thought was interrupted by a noise on the window. Narcissa stood to receive the owl and watched it fly away. She took her time reading it, leaving her husband to wonder.

"Well Cissa, what's it say?"

"Not much, just that we're both needed at Hogwarts."

"Is it Draco? Rhea?"

"I don't know Lucius, let's just go and find out."

They hurried to their traveling cloaks and apparated away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ginny needed to talk to Hermione. She felt terrible about the comments she had made a month ago and needed to apologize for them. She would've tried sooner but Hermione had been avoiding everyone. All of her childhood friendships were crumbling around her and she didn't know what to do.

The redheaded witch had searched the entire castle but her friend was nowhere to be found. Her last resort was to use the Marauder's Map she had nicked from Harry's trunk earlier that day. Pulling it out and saying the spell, she searched for her friend. She was curious about why the Malfoys and Sirius were in the Headmaster's office but thought nothing more of it.

She finally spotted Hermione's name, followed by Madam Pomfrey, on their way to Dumbledore's office. For a split second, she thought about cutting her off to talk but quickly changed her mind. She would keep the map and confront her later.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione walked the familiar path to Dumbledore's office, head held high and her cold mask in place. She continued to tell herself that no matter what, she wouldn't cry. There was no reason to. She knew that was a lie, but she wanted to keep lying to herself. It helped keep the tears at bay.

She spotted the statue straight ahead and straightened herself even more. She would continue to hold her head high and be strong. She was a Lestrange and they didn't show weakness.

The young girl and Madam Pomfrey gave the password and rode the stairs up to the door. Upon stopping, Hermione let the older witch go first. She saw the confusion on everyone's faces but didn't address it immediately. She looked to Dumbledore to start the meeting and saw that he wouldn't. It figured that he wouldn't even hint as to the reason they had all been called there.

Sirius rushed to Hermione's side, ignoring the other occupants in the room. Narcissa looked as if she wanted to do the same, but with others around, appearances much be upheld.

"Rhea, love, is everything alright? Why are we all here?"

"Sirius, I think it's best if you sit down. You two as well," Rhea replied, gesturing to the Malfoys as well.

"Just tell us what the matter is Rhea," scolded Lucius.

"As soon as you and Aunt Cissa sit down, I will."

The three adults finally listened and took the seats provided to them by Dumbledore. The young girl paced the floor, not entirely sure how to begin the conversation. She stopped in front of her aunt and uncle and gave them a sad look.

"I'm sorry," she told them sadly.

"Whatever for dear?"

Hermione ignored them and moved to Sirius. She took a seat next to him but refused to look him in the eye.

"Sweetheart, whatever it is, you can tell me. We'll get through it together."

"There won't be much choice," she mumbled to herself. "I'll just say it then. I'm pregnant."

The entire room was gob smacked. It was so quiet, Hermione was sure she heard crickets chirping.

"What— pregnant? What do you mean?"

"Don't be daft Sirius! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Rhea asked him angrily.

She turned to her aunt and uncle, prepared to see the disappointment written on their faces. All she saw was anger.

"What is the meaning of this Black? You're an adult; I thought you'd be more responsible! The girl is only sixteen!" Lucius then rounded on Dumbledore. "And you! What kind of school are you running, letting my niece wind up in this state?"

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that this did not happen on school grounds."

"That doesn't matter, she's not even of age yet, nor is she married to him!"

While Lucius continued with his tirade, Hermione turned back to Sirius. He was still frozen in shock, until she looked at him.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes Sirius."

He made a joyous sound and embraced her, spinning her around in circles. She couldn't help but laugh at his childish happiness. He finally put her down and crushed his lips to hers, not caring that they had an audience.

"That's enough Sirius, that's how you got her into this mess!" Narcissa spat at her cousin.

"Calm down Cissy, what's done is done," Sirius rebutted.

"That's something we need to talk about," interrupted Dumbledore. He waited for everyone to take their seats before continuing.

"Now then, before we begin. Miss Lestrange do you plan on keeping the child?"

"I hadn't given it much thought, honestly."

"You have until the end of the school year to decide. If you keep the baby, you won't be permitted to return to Hogwarts until after you give birth."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"I am, very much so. I understand that this was an accident but I won't have your situation influencing any of the students. You are to share this news only with your closest and most trustworthy of friends. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"While you are at home, you will complete all school and class work by correspondence. Your teachers will owl you all of your work, up to a month in advance. You our brightest student and we don't want you to fall behind. Everything else will be between the four of you and your family attorney since you are still underage. So that you all can speak, I'll allow you to go to Hogsmeade. I'd suggest you don't let this news reach the public though."

"Yes sir. Thank you," Hermione replied.

The two couples stood and left the office. None of them bothered to speak, not exactly sure what to say at that moment.

Their trek to Hogsmeade was blocked by Ginny.

"Can you please move Ginny, I'm busy," Hermione told her, not in the mood to deal with the youngest Weasley.

"Let me talk to you first."

"Fine."

They walked a few steps away to ensure privacy.

"I'm sorry Rhea."

"For what?"  
"The comments I said a month ago. I didn't mean them."

"Water under the bridge. I don't have time, I have to go," Hermione told her again.

"Why are they here?"

"I'll tell you later."

In a compulsive action, Hermione hugged Ginny. She let the younger girl go quickly and walked with the Malfoys and Sirius to Hogsmeade.

When they reached the village, they decided on the Three Broomsticks to hold their talk. The moment they sat down, Sirius cast _muffilato_ so their conversation couldn't be overheard.

"What do you plan on doing Rhea?"

"I don't know Sirius, I just found out this morning. Uncle, do you think you could tell Father and Bella? Don't let them attempt to go after Sirius though."

"I won't, you have my word," Lucius told her.

"Good."

"I think you should keep the baby, dear." Narcissa told her, her gray eyes sparkling.

"Really?"

"Yes," said Narcissa. "There are some things you must understand though. When a minor witch gives birth, the child goes into the custody of her parents or guardians while she's still in school."

"What? What about Sirius? He's obviously in the picture."

"That doesn't matter. Until you come of age and graduate school, Lucius and I will have custody."

"Then I'll fucking fight it! No child of mine will be raised in Malfoy Manor."

"Don't be so dramatic Sirius," Narcissa sneered at him. "We would only have the baby for maybe six months at the most. And it's not like you won't be allowed to see your child whenever you wish."

"My child should be with family!"

"Have you forgotten that we are her family as well?"

Hermione was seething. She hated being talked about as if she weren't there.

"Enough! I haven't even decided if I'm keeping it!"

"Can the two of you give us a minute?" Sirius asked, speaking up.

Not waiting on an answer, Sirius led Hermione outside to talk.

"Please don't talk like that love."

"Why not? I didn't want to be a mother until later in life! There are too many expectations on pureblood parents anyway."

"I know but the baby is ours. Whether you want to believe it or not, it was made out of love. I wanted to start a family with you Rhea. We're just going a bit backwards is all. Please don't get rid of it, ever since Harry was born, I wanted to be a father."

"Sirius…"

She couldn't respond to him so she just hugged him while tears gathered in her eyes. He let go and got down on one knee, ring box opened in his hand. In the box was the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on. The center stone was a blue sapphire surrounded with the clearest diamonds she had ever seen.

"Rhea, I was waiting to do this for when we were on the French Riviera, but now works, too. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," she whispered through her tears.

Sirius slipped the ring onto her finger and watched as it not only resized itself but also glowed with the infidelity charm. He hugged her to him and hid his own face from her. He didn't want her to see the few tears gathered in his eyes. Hermione was making him the happiest he had ever been. Not only was she giving him his first child but she agreed to marry him as well.

The couple rejoined the Malfoys, who spotted the ring immediately. Narcissa crowed over the beautiful ring while Sirius and Lucius sat in awkward silence.

"That's enough ladies, let's get back to business. Sirius, the baby comes home to Malfoy Manor until Rhea graduates. End of that matter."

"No Lucius, it's not. I'll contest if I have to."

"It's been a law since long before us. It's in the child's best interest to be with a married couple instead of a single father. What have you done, help baby-sit Potter? Whereas Narcissa and I have raised a child already."

"And look how he turned out," Sirius muttered. "Ow!" Sirius glared at Hermione, who had just kicked him in the leg for his comment.

"Maybe it's for the best Sirius? You'll get to see the baby anytime. When would I get to?"

"Since you'll be in school, only on the weekends. I'm sure we could work something out with Dumbledore to allow you to floo home. You understand that we also have to tell Draco," Lucius told Hermione.

"Why?"

"He'll wonder where you are and where the baby came from."

"Speaking of, what will you tell people?" Hermione asked, and Sirius was curious to know the answer as well.

"We'll think of something. Is everything settled then?"

"For now. But the first time I stop by to see my child and they either aren't there or I'm hindered in some way, I'm going to my lawyer," Sirius threatened.

"Of course, that's only fair," Narcissa said, placating her cousin.

"Also, keep your sister away from the child, Narcissa. I'm serious."

"You can't ask that of me, Sirius, she the grandmother!"

"I just did. You don't and your loony sister will be back in Azkaban. That's a promise."

"Very well. We must run dear, owl us after your first appointment with Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes ma'am."

Hermione hugged the Malfoys and sat back down, ready to order. She was starved.

They spent the rest of their visit together talking about everyone except what was growing in her stomach. Sirius was very excited about being a father, but he could tell his young fiancée wasn't as happy about being a mother now. He hated to admit it to himself but if she had been raised by purebloods instead of muggles, she would've been ecstatic about the prospect. But then again, if the was anyone but herself, he wouldn't love her.

"I think I should head back, Sirius."

"Of course. Who are you going to tell about this?"  
"Everyone will know about the engagement, I don't care what they say. I was thinking about telling Ginny. And Draco."

"Fuck him Rhea, let the Malfoys do it."

"No, it's my responsibility. Maybe if he hears it from me, he'll give up."

"I doubt it. I'll walk with you."

Sirius paid the bill and walked with her as far as he could.

"Be careful okay? And try not to stress; it's not good for either of you."

"It's OWLs Sirius."

"I know love but you're brilliant, you don't need to worry about not getting O's in everything, because you will."

"But I still have so much left to do—"

"No Rhea. You can't think so much about yourself anymore. We have a baby to think about now. Lessen the amount of stress and ignore what people say about you or us."

"Okay…"

"Good girl. You should go see Madam Pomfrey, see what all you need to do. I'll owl you soon."

Sirius hugged and kissed Hermione good-bye and apparated away. She finished the trek to the school and decided to do as he said. Madam Pomfrey would know all the preparations, vitamins, etc, that she might need. Although she had never been around a magical pregnancy so she had no idea what differences in medicine there were.

Hermione walked into the Hospital Wing and waited on the matron to finish with her current patient.

"Did you need something Miss Lestrange?"  
"If we could speak in your office?"

"Of course dear."

They closed themselves into the small room and the older woman cast the necessary spells so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"What did you need?"

"I wanted to know what all I would need to do to carry to term."

"Ah, I see. You know how women take pre-natal vitamins daily in the muggle world?"  
"Yes?"  
"In our world, you need only take a potion once a week. We also have anti-nausea potions for morning sickness. In most cases, the expectant mother would only see the doctor once every other month. In your case, I want to see you every two weeks."

"Why? Do you think something will be wrong with my baby?"

"Not necessarily, it's just a precaution. Allow me to be blunt with you Rhea."

"Go ahead."

"With such close blood ties as you and Mr. Black have, there's always a chance for some defects during the pregnancy. Now, if, Merlin forbid, that happens, we will be able to diagnose and possibly treat in utero. You could be shunned if people find out. Most people won't understand you having a child and I see marrying your second cousin."

"I really don't care what they will think. It's my life and my choices, not theirs. If they don't like it, they can sod off. If you don't mind getting me those potions, I'll be on my way."

"Of course. Come back every Sunday for the pre-natal potion. For your checkups, I'll need you to stay every other week to get your potions."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Congratulations and good luck."

Hermione nodded to the matron and went off in search of Ginny. She wanted to tell her first. It didn't take her long to find her friend; she was waiting outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Can we talk Gin?"  
"Yeah, let's walk and talk."

They moved slowly down the hallway, Hermione wringing her hands. She had no idea how to start.

"Are you going to talk, Rhea?"  
"This is difficult to say!"  
"Just say it."

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, afraid someone might hear.

"What!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"I'm sorry. How did it happen? Is it Sirius's?"  
"How do you think and of course it is! You can't tell anyone, Dumbledore wants it all very hush hush."

"I can't believe it, you're only sixteen."

"I know. Lucius wasn't very happy when he heard either."

"Why do the Malfoys know?"  
"They're my guardians, they had to be told. They'll also be keeping it while I'm in school. Wizarding law, and all that."

"Oh. Are you going to tell Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know yet. I still have to tell Draco."

"Why him?"  
"It will be in his house. He should know."

"Okay, okay! I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks. Do you know where Draco is?"

"Give me a second."

Ginny pulled out the map and searched everywhere for the Slytherin's name. She finally found it, near the dungeons. There was a Gryffindor third year with him, whom he was probably bullying.

"He's here, probably picking on that poor boy."

"Thanks Gin."

Hermione walked away, intent on telling Draco and also to stop the bullying. She snuck up on them and was surprised by what she heard. It seemed Draco was trying to get information out of the boy about her.

"Come on, tell me!"

"I don't know anything, she's a sixth year! Why would I want to anyway, she's a Lestrange who doesn't belong in Gryffindor!"

"Is that right?"

Hermione stepped out of the shadows and watched the boy gulp in fear. The expression on her face was a dark one, caused by the young student's words.

"Hello cousin. If you wanted to know something, you should've just come to me."

"Yeah right, a Slytherin approach a Gryffindor?"

"Who cares? Everyone knows we're family."

They boy's head bobbed back and forth, as if he was at a tennis match. He may have been young, but he recognized the look in Draco's eyes. He was a half blood so he didn't quite understand pureblood dynamics.

"Get the hell out of here kid."

Draco let him go and kicked him to make him hurry up. Once the coast was clear, Draco moved to grab Hermione but she sidestepped him. He tried once more and leaned down to kiss her but it just landed on her cheek.

"Draco, we're not doing this."

"I thought that's what you wanted? You did come looking for me."

"You're right, I did. To talk."

"Talk? Seriously?" He asked her incredulously.

"Yes Draco. Don't you have a fiancée already?"

"She's not you."

"Aren't you the one who told me I'd always be a mudblood in your eyes?"

"That was before! I didn't realize what I had when we were together."

"Obviously. You jumped into bed with Green while we were still engaged."

"I know. I shouldn't have."

"That's not the point Draco. I'm not here to talk about that."

"Then why are you here?"

Draco leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. He adopted a bored look as he waited for her to talk.

"I have a few things to talk to you about. I want you to stop trying to win me back. Just accept me as a cousin and leave it alone. I want a relationship with you, but only as family. Nothing more."

"Why should I?" He demanded.

"Because I don't want you Draco!"

"That isn't what you said when I took your virginity."

"That was a mistake."

Draco sucked in a deep breath at her words. He felt like he had just been knifed in the heart.

"Rhea, you don't mean that…"

"No Draco. You made it special for me and I won't forget that. Nevertheless, you and I are over. You need to move on and be happy. Although I don't think Green is for you. She's a gold-digger."

"I know. What else did you need to talk about?"

"Well, Sirius asked me to marry him."

Hermione held out her hand to show off the ring. He whistled lowly at the opulence.

"He wasn't lying when he said this one was nicer."

"The one you gave me was nice, too. The next thing is of the utmost secrecy. Absolutely no one can know. I'm only telling you because you need to know about it."

"Well? Spit it out!" Draco said impatiently.

"I'm pregnant."

Draco's eyes widened at her words.

"It's—it's not mine, is it?"

"No! We used protection, remember? Sirius is the father."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Merlin you nearly gave me a heart attack! Why tell me?"

"When I have the baby, your parents will be caring for it as my guardians."

"Ah, okay. Wizarding law."

"Pretty much. I have to run, I'm starved again."

"Better watch the eating or everyone will know."

Hermione slugged him across the arm and walked away. It was almost dinnertime and she was expecting the _Evening Prophet_. She liked to check and make sure her father and uncle weren't captured.

Just as she made herself comfortable at the table, the paper arrived. She paid the owl and looked over the front page. Hermione started seething when she saw what made the front page that evening.

**SIRIUS BLACK OFF THE MARKET?**

**Its official ladies! Sirius Black is no longer a bachelor! It happened just this afternoon, in Hogsmeade Village. Sirius Black, along with cousins Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and Rhea Lestrange, were spotted having a heated discussion before lunch. Black then reportedly led the young girl outside and popped the question.**

**Don't lose hope though, ladies! Whose to say how long a marriage with a child bride will last, if they even make it to the altar? What this reader wonders is why Black rushed ahead with an engagement before his future bride has even come of age?**

* * *

**AN: So that's the end of chapter 11! Now then, I know that alot of you are going to be disappointed with the fact that I did, in fact, make Hermione pregnant. But don't hate me for it! I know what I'm doing ;) Now then lovelies, I hope for some reviews from all of you :) I have also just decided that to my first five reviewers of this chapter shall receive a little teaser of the next chapter! And the teaser will be exactly that, a teaser. I won't give away how short or how long it might wind up being, just that it will probably make you mad for teasing you so lol. So sweethearts, get to reviewing! ;)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own any of these characters or books. But they still like to come out and play every once in awhile **

**The story is AU, starting from 5****th**** year and all of the characters are OOC. Then again, what characters aren't OOC in fanfiction, since we aren't the original writers?**

**I'd also like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to me! Just remember, I'll accept constructive criticism but I don't accept flames, from anyone. If you don't like what I have to write, then don't read it. Simple as that.  
**

**I would also like to apologize for not updating on Sunday like I was supposed to but I've been busy with work and everything... So, I hope that you all enjoy this update and don't forget to review! :)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Hermione looked about the room and noted that most of the students don't get the _Evening Prophet_, which she was happy about. She knew that they would read the morning edition and find out soon enough.

She hurried through her supper and headed to the Gryffindor common room. She still had so much studying to do before her OWLs.

When she was almost there, she heard what sounded like Ron and Harry's whispered voices.

"Are you sure that's what you heard Ron?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah mate. I was surprised they didn't see me. Dumbledore told McGonagall that Rabastan Lestrange was seen somewhere in Ireland. The Order is on their way as we speak to catch him."

Hermione's eyes widened at the news. There was no way to sneak past the boys and tell Rodolphus. She made a loud noise to let them know she was there and walked on by, ignoring them.

"Hey Herm, er, Rhea."

"Oh, hi Harry, I didn't see you boys there." She said innocently.

"Really," Harry replied, doubtfully.

"Really! Did you hear the news?"

Before he could answer, Hermione flourished her hand to show off the ring. She secretly enjoyed the looks on both of their faces.

"Is that an engagement ring?"

"Very astute Harry. Yes it is. Sirius just proposed today."

"Oh. Well, congratulations are in order, I guess."

"Thanks. I must be going, lots to do and so little time!"

She wagged her fingers at them and rushed off. Hermione ignored everyone else in the common room and hurried to her room. She had to tell Rodolphus but she had a feeling it was too late.

**(AN: Italics is Hermione, Bold is Rodolphus)**

'_Father, where is Uncle Rabastan?'_

'**He's out on a mission for the Dark Lord. Why?'**

'_I think it's a trap! The Order is on their way to get him right now!'_

'**Why didn't you tell me this sooner?'**

'_I only just found out! I fear we might be too late…'_

'**I'll think of something and keep you updated.'**

The Gryffindor put the parchment away and threw herself onto her bed. She was deeply worried for her uncle and there was nothing she could do. If she wouldn't have spent so long talking to Draco and stuffing her face, maybe Rabastan would have a chance at getting away. She hadn't known him for long, but he was her uncle and she already felt for him a great deal. Now he was very likely going back to Azkaban and it was all her fault. If she had been more diligent in her job, this wouldn't have happened. A few tears fell as the young girl fell into a fitful sleep.

The next few days were a blur for Hermione. She had failed to hear anything from her father and there had been no news in the _Daily Prophet_ either. She was worried and it showed. Her eyes were bloodshot as she sat down for breakfast on the third day. She slowly ate her breakfast and ignored Draco when he sat down across from her.

"Rhea?"

She didn't say anything.

"Rhea!"

"What Draco? Why are you at the Gryffindor table?" She asked him waspishly.

"I came to check on you."

"Why? I'm fine. People are starting to stare."

"Let them, they know we're related."

"It probably has something to do with the article the _Prophet_ wrote about us."

"I don't give a shit about any of that. I know why you're upset." He said.

Her head shot up. She finally looked at him.

"What have you heard? Has Uncle Lucius said anything to you?" She questioned quietly for fear of being overheard.

"Not a word. Only that Uncle Rodolphus went looking for Rabastan and hasn't returned yet."

"Oh. Hopefully there's something in the _Prophet_ today."

Just as Hermione spoke of the _Daily Prophet_, an owl swooped down to deliver the daily newspaper. She ignored decorum and quickly unraveled the paper, searching for news. She didn't have to look very far.

**RABASTAN LESTRANGE CAPTURED!**

**Rabastan Lestrange, escaped convict and supporter of You-Know-Who, was captured in County Cork, Ireland three days ago by Aurors. This extremely dangerous man, whom had a hand in the tortures of Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice, was found before he tried to harm innocent people. The Ministry believes he was on a mission for You-Know-Who but nothing has been confirmed.**

**Lestrange is currently being held at the Ministry of Magic and awaiting extradition back to Azkaban Prison. The whereabouts of his brother and sister-in-law, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, are still unknown.**

Draco had read the article over her shoulder and saw that tears were building in her eyes.

"Rhea, take hold of yourself. Everyone has read the paper and is waiting to see your reaction. If you show one, it tells them all you've met your family."

"Of course, you're right Draco."

"Finish your breakfast per usual and go about your day as if it were any normal day."

"Okay. See you in class," she told her cousin as she picked up her fork.

Draco stood up and went to the Slytherin table to eat breakfast. Hermione shrugged away her tears, adopted an uncaring look and finished the food on her plate before she went to the Hospital Wing to get her weekly potions.

Throughout the day, everyone watched Hermione to gauge her reaction. Some of them even jeered at her and spoke loudly of Rabastan's capture and she let them. If she defended him, it would prove to everyone that she had met her escaped family members and that she had a relationship with them. That was something she could never let out. Even at the end of the War, it could never be known.

Classes were finally over and Hermione had a chance to get in touch with her father.

'_Why didn't you tell me about Uncle Rabastan? I had to read about it in the papers!'_

'**I didn't have a chance to. I tried to help him but by the time I got there, Aurors already had him.'**

'_What do you intend to do about it?'_

'**There's not much we can do while he's at the Ministry, Rhea.'**

'_So you'll break him out of Azkaban then?'_

'**If we're able.'**

'_Don't leave him in that place Father.'_

'**And you don't tell me what to do, Daughter.'**

'_I'm sorry, but I know what Azkaban can do to a man.'_

'**I know. Speaking of Sirius Black, we will talk more on that at your next Hogsmeade visit.'**

'_How will you be able to be there?'_

'**Polyjuice. Just look for Lucius. Don't invite Sirius that day. You're spending the day with me.'**

'_Yes Father.'_

Hermione put away the parchment and pulled out a fresh roll to write a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_How are things in the Order? I hope that you didn't take part in the capture of my uncle. That's not something I think I could forgive._

_I am writing to tell you not to come visit on the next Hogsmeade visit. Actually, no, I'm not. You can come on the second day; I'm busy on the first. My father wants to spend the day with me and talk about a few things. He doesn't want you present. You know, of course, to keep all of this information to yourself. I'll see you soon sweet._

_Love,_

_Rhea._

Hermione withdrew her wand and cloaked the letter so that only Sirius could read it. She thought about writing her aunt but decided against it. She had seen the woman recently and figured she would do nothing but fuss over the pregnancy. She had even thought about sending an owl to the Grangers, but figured she had changed too much to even speak to them. She would be seen as a disappointment. Disappointment or not, they had raised her for fifteen years of her life and deserved an update.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am terribly sorry that I haven't owled you, it's been extremely hectic since I left home with my birth family. I don't even know where to start!_

_I found out that I had been engaged to Draco Malfoy. I told you about him. That has been voided. Long story. I was able to meet my birth parents and paternal uncle. I am very taken with my father and uncle, not so much my mother. She is a very cold and cruel woman that I have no idea what my father sees in her._

_I also have some news that may disappoint you. I find myself in a bit of a situation. I'm pregnant, you see. It is not the boy Draco's; he has since become engaged to a girl only after his money. It is by a man named Sirius Black, I've told you about him. He's Harry's godfather and my mother's first cousin. Don't judge me; things are done much differently in my world. Even the royals in yours marry into family to keep the bloodline pure! He has asked me to marry him and I've said yes._

_Tell me how things have been for you? Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Hermione also decided to spell that letter in case it was intercepted. It spoke of meeting the Lestranges and that couldn't get out. She put the letters away and fell onto bed for a nap. Being pregnant was exhausting.

She awoke the next morning, gasping for breath. She'd had a nightmare about Rabastan, he'd received the Kiss. Rodolphus had to break Rabastan out, he just had to!

Hermione got ready for the day and ran to the Owlry to send off her letter before breakfast. She had skipped supper and she was ravenous. The Gryffindor walked into the Great Hall and was a bit surprised to see Ginny sitting where she normally sat. Not showing it, she proceeded to take her seat, as usual.

"How are you feeling today?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You weren't at dinner last night."

"I fell asleep is all. It's exhausting. No one has found out, have they?"

"Not that I can tell. There's all sorts of rumors going around about why Sirius proposed. Who cares though?" Ginny said, eyebrow raised in question.

"I do! This is not only my reputation but Sirius's as well."

"Since when do you care about that?"  
"Since she's realized that her actions reflect on her family, Weasley."

Ginny spun around and glared at Draco as he moved to take a seat next to Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy? Last time I saw you, you were fighting with Sirius over Rhea," the redhead spat coldly.

"Rhea and I had a talk. Cleared the air, so to speak. I'm looking out for my cousin; you should think to do the same. She's in a bit of a precarious position, what with her and Black sharing such close blood ties."

"It probably would've been worse had we conceived, Draco," Hermione told him smartly.

"Good thing then, huh?"

Draco chuckled lowly while Hermione looked across the room to Slytherin table. Katrina Green was whispering to Pansy and Daphne Greengrass and glaring daggers at her. Katrina tried to get Pansy and Daphne to follow her but once the girls saw she wanted to approach Hermione, they refused. Their parents were not only in good standing in society, but with the Malfoys as well. If they were to upset Hermione in any way, one word from the Malfoys would bring their entire families into ruin. Katrina didn't seem to care. She felt that, as Draco's fiancée, she held more weight than Hermione did. She was, after all, the future Mrs. Malfoy whereas Hermione was marrying Sirius Black, a man twenty years her senior.

Katrina marched across the room and stopped two feet away from the table, waiting for the trio to notice her. Ginny was just staring at the cousins while they joked and laughed about their fellow students.

"Draco."

The aforementioned young man didn't hear his fiancée calling his name over his cousin's giggling.

"Draco."

He heard her that time, but chose to ignore her. Maybe she would go away?

"Draco!"

"What! What the bloody hell do you want?"

"How dare you talk to me like that! It seems that in spending time with filth, you've forgotten your manners."

Draco moved to stand up to Katrina but Hermione wouldn't let him. The dimwit was insulting her, not him. Only thing to do was to put her in her place.

"Who are you calling filth, Green?" Hermione asked the other girl, venom dripping from every word.

"You, mudblood."

Hermione laughed, sending chills down nearby eavesdropper's spines. It was a sound reminiscent of her mother.

"You poor, pathetic girl, call me a mudblood? Whatever gave you such an insane idea?"

"You were raised my muggles, Granger!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Green, the name's Lestrange. I'm sure you've heard of my parents. I mean, who hasn't? They're infamous, after all."

"Why should anyone believe you're really their child? You could've used a glamour," Katrina said accusingly.

"You truly are a daft girl! Can't you see the family resemblance between Draco and me?"

"There's no blood between the two of you."

Hermione turned to look at Draco, a look of shock on her face. Amusement twinkled in her eyes.

"Did you know we weren't related Draco?"  
"I could've sworn our mothers are sisters."

"So could I. Your fiancée is clearly quite dim. Doesn't know pureblood relations? Not worthy of the Malfoy name."

She turned back to Katrina, her face blank once more.

"So you see? First cousins. I bet you don't happen to know which family our mothers were born into?" Hermione asked the Slytherin girl.

"No, I don't."

"I thought not. Maybe this will ring a bell? The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black?"

Katrina's face lost its color and she opened and closed her mouth, faintly resembling a fish, unable to come up with a response.

"That's right dear girl. You heard me. Black. The one family in our world that's practically royalty. Who is my fiancé? Sirius Black. Who are my aunt and uncle? Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Three of the highest standing purebloods in society. And who are you? Some pathetic, poor HALF-BLOOD, trying to pass as a pureblood so you can gain societal standing and my cousin's money. I don't think so."

Katrina regained her composure, but it didn't last long.

"That's why he's with me now then, huh?"

"Oh sweetheart," Hermione chuckled coldly, her grey eyes stormy in anger and triumph. "I had him first. You're just enjoying my sloppy seconds. That ring looked much better on my finger."

Not having a single rebuttal, Katrina fled the Great Hall. Whispers broke out around the entire room. None of the students could believe that Hermione Granger hand turned into the girl in front of them.

Hermione retook her seat next to Draco and turned her attention to him.

"Sorry for airing our business, but she deserved it."

"It's alright. How did you know she was a half-blood? Even I didn't know that," Draco questioned.

"Draco, I spent five years as a Gryffindor mudblood nobody. I have my ways of digging up information. I suggest you get that ring off her finger. She doesn't deserve to wear it. Wait awhile and find a girl who does."

"You're right, cousin, as always. Just be careful Rhea. She'll be out for blood now."

"Don't worry so much Draco. If any of your Slytherin friends are smart, they'll keep Green away from me. They know there would be consequences if they don't protect the daughter and niece of the Lestranges and Malfoys."

Draco rose from the table to set off after Katrina and do as Hermione suggested. Ginny hadn't turned her attention away from Hermione. She was too stunned at the older girl's words and performance a moment ago.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked the older girl, saddened.

"Whatever do you mean Ginny? Because I've grown a backbone, something's wrong?"

"That wasn't a backbone, that was downright cruel! And telling Malfoy not to marry Green simply because she's a half-blood? Since when did you start buying into blood purity?"

"Oh shove it up your arse Ginny. Don't act so high and mighty like you don't treat people differently because of their blood status," Hermione spat angrily.

"Of course not, everyone is equal!"

"Really now? So Draco, Pansy, the other Slytherins, they're your equals?"

"They're Slytherins, everyone knows they're evil," Ginny responded, confident in her answer.

"Harry was almost sorted into Slytherin, as was Sirius. Does that make them evil? They were sorted into Gryffindor because they had a choice."

"Of course they're not evil!"

"See there, everyone isn't equal in your eyes. It's the same with your family. Even when you all claimed poor mudblood Granger as family, I was still treated as a low class witch. And as Rhea Lestrange, I'm judged based solely on my parents mistakes. And by a bunch of blood traitors and half bloods, no less. I think I'll be sitting with the Slytherins from now on."

Hermione left Ginny at the table, the younger girl in tears over her words. She went about her day of lessons, slowly incorporating herself at the Slytherins tables. She knew that even as a Gryffindor, she would be accepted, simply because of her name.

Her new 'friends' simpered over her engagement ring like fools. They asked numerous questions about the wedding and plans, figuring the girl had started them already. When they received a negative, they threw around famous designer's names as well as famous venues for the ceremony to be held at. They all wanted to help in some way, hoping that by doing so, it would score them an invite to the wedding. Hermione figured they would be invited anyway because of their family's standing in society, but didn't tell the girls that. She was rather enjoying the attention and wasn't quite ready to lose it just yet.

Potions class was almost over and Snape called on Hermione to stay behind.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Hermione asked as soon as the classroom was empty.

"I did. That was quite the performance you put on this morning."

"Why thank you Professor. It was quite sudden."

"You have something against half-bloods, Miss Lestrange?"

"Of course not sir. I happen to respect you a great deal, even when I was Granger and you were a complete arse to me."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not sir, honestly! You happen to be my favorite teacher. I really do hope you take precautions in your job. You're Draco's godfather and it would hurt him if something happened to you."

"No more of that. The Headmaster wants an answer to a question asked of you before."

"Tell the Headmaster that I'd like to speak to him after supper. He'll get his answer then."

"Very well. Here's a late pass. You're dismissed."

Hermione took the note and hurried to the other side of the castle for Transfiguration. Even if a student had a late pass, McGonagall abhorred tardiness. She felt it interrupted her teaching for a student to enter class when it was half over.

She was running up the last set of stairs when a figure appeared out of nowhere. Hermione wasn't able to stop in time and barreled the other person over, dropping all of her books in the process. She apologized profusely as she crouched to pick up her things. She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice the person's action. Next thing she knew, Hermione lost her balance as a sharp pressure was exerted against her shoulders and she went tumbling down the stairs.

"You…"

Hermione caught a glimpse of her assailant's face but knew no more. Everything went black.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The young witch woke up a week later in the Hospital Wing. Sirius sat by her bed, sleeping, but woke up when she stirred.

"Oh thank Merlin you're awake!"

"Sirius? What happened?" Hermione asked him, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Don't you remember love? You fell down some stairs on your way to class."

Flashes of the accident jumped forward in her memory, but she didn't correct him. Hermione wanted Sirius and everyone else to think it was merely and accident.

"You're right, I remember now. Sirius! The baby! Is it okay?"

At her question, Sirius lowered his head. He wouldn't be able to bear the look on her face when he told her, but his actions spoke volumes. He needn't say a word for Hermione to get the message, loud and clear.

"No… You can't mean…"

"I'm sorry love. From what I've been told, you had been laying there until classes were over and some students found you and got a teacher. They said that in the fall you broke your arm, back, a few ribs and suffered a concussion. Madam Pomfrey was able to heal that, but the baby's gone. She said she might have been able to save it had you been found sooner."

"No, no… No…"

Hermione's body was wracked with sobs over their loss. It wasn't until then that she realized how much she had wanted their child. Now it was gone. Deep in her mind, she knew they could just make another, but they would never replace their very first child.

Sirius climbed onto the bed and enfolded his young fiancée in his arms. He tried to console her but knew it wouldn't be possible. She hadn't been very far along but he knew she now felt like something was missing. She wasn't the first witch he had been around who miscarried, but she had been the first to carry his child. Tears ran down his own cheeks at their loss and he vaguely wondered if they would ever be able to move past it.

The next day Draco showed up with flowers to show his condolences.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Sirius said, sneering at the younger wizard.

"Calm down Black, Rhea and I have talked. I'm not after her, I just wanted to see her and pay my respects. The baby was my cousin."

"Is that you Draco?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Yeah Rhea. How are you feeling?"

"Like my child just died," she answered bluntly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"I'm sorry, too, that was uncalled for. Have you talked to your parents?"

"I did. They should be here either today or tomorrow. They uh, had to inform some guests about the accident first," he said nervously.

"Oh, okay. I can't wait to see them. I miss them."

"And they miss you as well. I best be going, class starts soon."

"What of all my work?"

"Dumbledore has exempted you from all school work until you're completely ready to return to school."

"Oh. Okay. Bye Draco."

After Draco left, Hermione dragged Sirius back onto her cot and cuddled up to him, falling back into a fitful sleep. He stroked her smooth hair, wishing he could take her pain away. She had been through so much in her short life, she deserved a bit of happiness and she couldn't even have that without it being taken away.

On the third day, Hermione awoke to the sensation of being shaken. She jerked up, almost head butting Sirius on the chin in the process.

"You alright sweetheart? You were having a bad dream."

"It was about the fall. I can't get it out of my head. I'm sorry Sirius, if I had been paying more attention—"

"Hush now, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident. And accidents happen, they can't be helped. It's very sad, yes, but we still have plenty of time to have more children when we're both ready."

"You're right. Oh, Professor Dumbledore. I didn't know you were coming to see me," Hermione said.

"I wanted to see you how you were doing and to give my condolences to you and Mr. Black."

"Thank you Professor, but I sense you want something else," said the young witch.

"Indeed. I know this might not be the proper time, but you told Professor Snape that you had an answer for me?"

"Yes I do, actually. I'll do it."

"Good, very good. Anything you find out at all will be helpful. Take as much time as you need to get well, my dear. There's no hurry."

"Thank you sir."

Hermione gave Dumbledore enough time to be out of earshot before she addressed Sirius.

"Hand me the old parchment and quill from my bag?"

"Sure," Sirius said, confused but did as she asked.

'_Father?'_

'**Rhea? Are you alright? Your mother and I have been worried.'**

'_I doubt she has, but I'm fine, I guess. I lost the baby.'_

'**I'm sorry love. You're still young though, plenty of time to have more.'**

'_Sirius said the same thing. However, that's not why I'm contacting you. What I want is of higher importance.'_

'**Of course. I'll do whatever I can for you, you must know that.'**

'_I do. Okay, here's my plan…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Well? What did you think? It was a bit of a heavy chapter, and it was a little difficult to write, honestly. I didn't put this in the previous chapter, but I will here, since every one of you know what's going on now. I just want to take the time to say that, even though I wrote about teenage pregnancy, I do not condone it. Granted, no one is ever quite ready to have a child, but a girl of 16 is definitely not ready, no matter how much support she receives from family and friends.**

**Miscarriages and the loss of a child is also a very terrible and tragic thing to deal with as well. I only hope that I was able to convey the emotions Hermione and Sirius are feeling correctly, although everyone deals with loss and grieves in their own way. If any of my readers are old enough and this chapter possibly hit a nerve, I am sorry and I regret the fact that I might've opened old wounds, but, Hermione had to lose the baby for the plot to progress how I wanted it to. When I first sat down to write this story, that was never my intention, my pen just ran away from me. The only way to fix my own little mess up, was to cause something to happen so that she would no longer be pregnant. No matter whom she is and how smart she is, Hermione isn't ready to be a mother.**

**Anywho, enough of this terribly long AN! Be sure to R&R and let me know what you think of this chapter and my story so far, lovelies :)**


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, which is nothing new of course. It's AU, and characters are a bit OOC, obviously. Constructive criticism is accepted, flames are not. If you don't like my story, you know where the little X is on the page to leave. That is all.**

**So, I was going to update this on Sunday, but I decided to wait until today, and have this as your Christmas prezzie, since I love you all so much! :D Soooo, Merry Christmas lovelies, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! (:**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione spent the next few weeks in a warded area of the Hospital Wing, away from the rest of the patients. During her week of unconsciousness, her bones were mended but Madam Pomfrey wanted to make sure she had healed internally from her miscarriage. Sirius was by her side every day that she was there, unwilling to leave her when she needed him most.

Some days she came out of her shell and actually spoke to Sirius but most of the time she was locked in her head and it worried him. She hadn't shed a tear since she found out she had lost the baby and Sirius knew that it wasn't healthy for her to lock her emotions away the way she did.

Unbeknownst to Sirius, Hermione had been planning her revenge against her assailant. It was only a matter of time before everything was set into motion and she couldn't wait to see the end of it all.

Yet another Hogsmeade weekend was right around the corner and Hermione felt that she was well enough to walk around the village. When she broached the subject of going there alone, Sirius was wary.

"I don't think it's the best idea love."

"And why not? I've been trapped in this room for weeks and I need out. I just want things to go back to normal."

"Whether you like it or not, things won't go back to normal. You lost a baby a month ago and you've yet to truly mourn the loss."

"Everyone mourns differently, Sirius. Just because you're my fiancé doesn't mean you can stop me. I'm going and that's that," Hermione said in a bossy tone.

"Why are you so adamant about being there?"

"Because my, uh, uncle is going to be there," she muttered to him.

"Oh. Oh! I understand now." He lowered his voice so not to be somehow overheard. "Do you think that's wise? Seeing him like that?"

"He knows how to take the necessary precautions Sirius!" She hissed back at him. "You should probably head back home and check in with the Order. Who knows how many meetings they've had without your knowledge and presence?"

"You're right. I do miss Remus. He had been worried about you when I told him."

"You told him?"

"Of course I did Rhea; he's been my best friends since we were eleven. You can trust that he kept it a secret."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's difficult for me to know who to trust anymore."

"I know love. It'll take some time but things will get better."

"Not likely when my parents are still hurting people."

Sirius didn't know what to say to that remark. She did have a point. She seemed to always be working on ways to get people to understand that she was nothing like them. Quite a large feat since most people believed what they wanted.

"Let's not talk about this anymore Sirius. How about we just rest? You go home tomorrow and I'm back to the real world. I want to enjoy my time with you while I have it."

"Sure thing sweet."

The couple cuddled close together on the cot and drifted off to sleep. As Hermione said, the real world started again tomorrow.

Hermione woke a few hours later to raised voices. Her mind was still foggy from sleep and unable to process the voices arguing with Sirius. She slowly sat up in her bed and wearily rubbed her eyes so that she could see more clearly. Once her vision cleared, she could make out the shapes of Harry and Ron in the doorway, trying to get through. Sirius was doing a good job keeping them out but wouldn't be able to for much longer.

"Sirius let us in! She's our best friend and we want to make sure she's alright!"

"Is that so? She's been here for three weeks, where were you at then? I've not seen a single hair on either of your heads and I've been here every single day."

"We only just found out, let us in!" Harry demanded of his godfather.

"Harry has your head been up Ron's arse? The whole bloody school knows, how could you not? Draco Malfoy's been here nearly every day! Ginny's been here, as has Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Hell even the sodding Malfoys have been here to visit her! The two of you obviously weren't very concerned or you'd have come running when she didn't show up for McGonagall's class!" Sirius ranted.

"She hasn't spoken to us! She still lives in our common room but she's been sitting with the Slytherins," the young redhead said in protest.

"I don't care if she's been sitting with a table full of goblins, Ron! Don't act like she's your friend when it's convenient to you."

Hermione couldn't take the shouting anymore, it was giving her a headache.

"Will you boys knock it off? You're making my head hurt."

"Want me to get you a potion, sweetheart?"

"Please? You can let them in, by the way."

Ron and Harry smiled smugly at Sirius as they sauntered past him into the room.

"And what are you two morons smiling about? Just because I let you in doesn't mean a thing. State your business."  
"Like we told Sirius, we were worried about you Hermione." Harry said, emotion threading his voice.

"I'm sorry Harry; I don't answer to that anymore."

"Fine, Rhea," he answered through gritted teeth.

"That's better, and if you were worried, why are you just now coming to see me?" She questioned.

"We just found out, honestly!"

"That's bollocks Ron and you know it. People who have never been my friends have been to see me, yet the two boys who claim to be my best friends wait until my release date to visit. How convenient. So tell me, how much help do you need on your homework?"

"What? You mean—"

"God Ron, is there a brain at all in that oversized head of yours? I knew you had ulterior motives for coming to see me and you proved my point. Go away."

"But Hermione—" Harry started.

"My fucking name is Rhea! Get the fuck out!"

Sirius rushed back into the room at Hermione's shouts, her potion vial in hand. When he saw the state she was in, his eyes darkened in anger.

"Ron, I think it's time for you to leave. Harry, wait outside for me. We need to talk."

Both boys bowed their heads and walked out of the room. Neither of them dared to look back at the couple for fear of getting their heads bitten off by one or both of them.

"Alright, Rhea?"

"I will be once I take this potion."

"Well here you are. I'll be back in a bit; I'm going to talk to Harry."

"Don't be mad at him on my account Sirius. He's still your godson, no matter how he treats me."

"And you're my fiancée and deserve to be treated better. Be back in a bit."

He gave her the potion, a quick kiss and went outside to meet his godson. Sirius saw Harry leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for him. Not saying a word, the older wizard kept walking, expecting the younger to follow, which he did.

Sirius stopped walking when he reached the edge of the Black Lake. The weather was beautiful and they were away from nosy students looking for a piece of gossip to chew on.

"What's gotten into you Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, don't play dumb. I thought after our talk in Hogsmeade that the three of you would be fine, but things are worse than ever."

"It's not us, it's her! She's the one who's changed; Ron and I are still the same," Harry said.

"That's what people do when they grow up Harry, they change! That doesn't mean you drop them because you don't like every single thing about them."

"Nothing about her is the same," he protested.

"I highly doubt that Harry."

"You haven't seen her Sirius. The day she had her accident, she cut Katrina Green down in front of the entire school."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that! Malfoy was eating with Hermione and Green didn't like it. She confronted Hermione and accused her of not being whom she claimed. So Hermione basically gave her a lesson. Told Green that there was no denying who she was because of her looks. Spouted out to her about how you were her fiancé and that the Blacks were practically royalty in our world, about how high yours and the Malfoy's social standing was. Then she aired to the school that Green's a poor half blood and only out for Malfoy's money and status. Told Malfoy to find a more worthy bride. And her laugh, Sirius…"

"What about it Harry?"  
"She kind of sounded like Bellatrix. I remember that woman's laugh from the Department of Mysteries."

Sirius had no idea what to say. Hermione hadn't told him about what had happened during the day before her accident and he hadn't asked. Things started clicking into place in his mind. He had noticed that Hermione was locked in her head more often than not. He had thought she had been mourning, but he had been wrong. She was plotting revenge against the girl. However, she had said she tripped down the staircase… Had she lied to him and everyone else?

"Harry, this girl Green. Have you seen her since Rhea got hurt?" Sirius pressed.

"A few times. We don't really cross paths. Why?"  
"How was she acting?"

"Kind of smug. She's been walking around as if she owns the school. You don't think—"

"I don't know what I think, but this is between us. That means don't tell even Ron and Ginny."

"I understand," Harry promised.

"Good. Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?"  
"Once Rhea's back to her normal schedule, maybe you should try to talk to her sometime. Clear the air? You never know when your best friend might be taken away. Take it from someone who knows."

On that note, Sirius left Harry to his thoughts and made his way back to Hermione. He had to know if his suspicions were correct.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rodolphus was in the potions lab at Malfoy Manor, putting the finishing touches on the freshly brewed Polyjuice potion. He wasn't looking forward to being Lucius for a few hours but he didn't really have a choice.

He heard Bella enter the room and waited on her to approach him. He hadn't been very happy with his wife lately and it was showing.

"Did you need something Bella?"  
"You've spent most of your time locked in this room. You've even given your missions to other Death Eaters to stay with this potion."

"I couldn't let anything go wrong with it Bella, you know how difficult the Polyjuice is to brew."

"I don't know why you've been so obsessed with the potion," Bella continued, as if he hadn't spoken.

"You do know why Bellatrix. So that I'm able to see _our_ daughter, or have you already forgotten about her?"

"That little blood traitor doesn't deserve the right to use your name, Rodolphus."

"That little _blood traitor_ has more right than you, wife," he spat at her.

"Says who?"

"The blood running through her veins says who!"

"I don't see why you bother with her, she's such a disappointment."

"She's my daughter and I actually love her, which is more than I can say for you. And have you forgotten that she's recently been hurt and lost a baby?"

"One less blood traitor to enter the world."

"That was your grandchild!"

"That thing was the spawn of two blood traitors, two people unworthy of the Black blood running through them!" Bella ranted.

"How the hell have I put up with you all these years? You are a cold, heartless bitch, completely incapable of even loving your own child. Did you ever love me? How about your own sister? Or has it always only been the Dark Lord?"

"You've heard him Rodolphus; he's going to bring in a new era for us all! Only the ones truly worthy will be spared, the trash will be obliterated like they deserve!"

"Answer me Bella! Did you ever love me?"

"You silly man, our marriage was an arranged one. What woman ever truly loves the husband her parents choose for her?"

Bella giggled cruelly and left the room, not giving Rodolphus a chance to reply. He fell heavily on a stool, feeling like a knife was sticking out of his heart. Rodolphus knew that their years in Azkaban had warped Bella's mind, but she was his wife and he loved her no matter what. He couldn't take her any longer. As soon as the potion was complete, he was gathering his few belongings and leaving. He wasn't sure where he would go, just as long as Bella wasn't there.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sirius entered Hermione's room and saw that she had a huge smile covering her face and the old parchment on the table in front of her. He didn't care what had caused it, he was glad to see her beautiful smile again.

"Not that I'm not happy about it, but what are you all smiles for?" He questioned her.  
"I think my birthday's come early Sirius!" She responded in an excited voice.

"Just tell me love."

"Rodolphus is leaving Bellatrix!"

"Do what? Seriously? That's unheard of in our world, especially amongst the purebloods. We're raised to believe that marriages are eternal, whether good or bad."

"I don't care, she's finally gone! Only thing is, he's not sure where to go. He's been staying at the Manor."

"Well what about his house in Wiltshire? Or the one in London?"

"Let me ask."

They sat in silence as Hermione asked Sirius's questions.

"He says his father burned down the one in Wiltshire and the one in London is under constant surveillance by the Aurors. They have charms set up to notify them if someone even apparates in or out."

"Ah, I see. I'd offer Grimmauld Place, but that's headquarters. Wait, what about Bella's parents' house?"

"Hold on."

The only sound in the room was the scratching of the quill on parchment.

"He says aurors destroyed it. Don't we have other houses that are unplotted, Sirius? You said once that your father was a paranoid old bastard."

"Actually, now that you mention it, we do. There's an unplotted cabin in Edinburgh. He's been there before, when we were younger."

Sirius sat on the bed behind her and pulled her into him when she finished writing. He watched as slowly all traces of ink vanished from the parchment. He was glad she had a way to talk to her father, but he didn't want her drawn into his problems.

"Sirius?"  
"Yeah?"

"I know it would be a long shot, but do you think there'd be any way to clear my father of all charges? Maybe say Bella kept him under the Imperius curse all these years, that's why he did what he did?"

"I doubt it love. Maybe if he had used that excuse when he was arrested but not now. I remember hearing about their trials. I was already in Azkaban when they were brought in. All three of them confessed to hurting the Longbottoms and pledged their undying loyalty to Voldemort, for the world to see. There's no taking that back."

"Oh. I didn't know all that."

"Yeah… So Rhea, I heard about what happened with Katrina Green," Sirius said, changing the subject.

"What? What are you talking about?"  
"That scene in the Great Hall?"  
"Oh, right, of course."

Hermione offered Sirius a fake laugh, which he didn't buy for a second.

"Did you really do all of that to her? In front of everyone?"

"Yes I did. So?"

"Don't you think that's why she pushed you? You ruined her reputation and her chances with Malfoy."

"I'm not sure I get your meaning Sirius. I wasn't pushed. I fell," Hermione told him convincingly.

"Revenge won't bring our baby back," he said gently.

"You think I don't know that?"

"Then why are you doing it? And why lie to me about it? How are we supposed to get married if you can't trust me enough to tell me something?"  
"It's not that I don't trust you Sirius. I didn't tell you because I know that you won't agree with anything I do."

"What do you think you're going to do?" Sirius demanded.

"Never you mind."

"Rhea—"

"Fine! She destroyed my family so I'm destroying hers."

"What are you—"

Sirius removed himself from the bed and walked around the small room, racking his brain.

"Fucking hell Rhea! You're wanting evidence planted! You want her family framed. How do you plan on doing it and getting them caught then?"  
"Think a bit more, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You've gotten this far already," she sneered.

"Rodolphus and Dumbledore… Rodolphus agreed to do the dirty work for you and then you're passing the information over to Dumbledore."

"And we have a winner!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Have you gone mad? Why the bloody hell are you doing this?"

"She killed our child Sirius, she deserves to pay!"

"Then you report her to Dumbledore, you don't take matters into your own fucking hands!"

"What would Dumbledore do, expel her? I don't want her suffering to be that easy. I want her to suffer forever, just like I will."

"All of this from the girl afraid to turn into her mother… I can't be a part of this, no matter how much I love you. Owl me when you've returned to your senses."

"Sirius. Sirius!"

Sirius ignored Hermione as she called his name. He couldn't even bear to look at her as he walked away from her. It hurt his heart to know that she was succumbing to that darkness inside of her. There was nothing he could do to stop her, short of informing Dumbledore, and he wouldn't do that. Hermione would earn a place in Azkaban for not only planning such a scheme, but for also harboring her father, who was an escaped convict. And he would be in the cell right next to them for offering a family house to Rodolphus. What Sirius was afraid of was that she would get a taste of the darkness and be unable to turn back.

Hermione wiped away the few tears that lingered on her face. She didn't know why she was crying over him. She knew that he wouldn't agree with her plan but she didn't think he would react the way that he did.

Okay she was lying to herself about that.

Hermione knew that Sirius had seen pretty much everyone in his family travel down this very same path, for whatever reason, and knew that he never wanted it for himself. She remembered Harry telling her the previous year about a talk he and Sirius had had.

Sirius had told Harry that things weren't as simple as light and dark. People had both light and dark inside of them, but it was how they responded to it and chose to act upon what was inside of them that mattered.

She had always known that things weren't as simple as light and dark. She knew there were varying shades of grey but she also knew that these were extenuating circumstances. Hermione believed that even though Katrina Green wasn't aware that she had been pregnant, the Slytherin still chose to push her down the stairs, thus resulting in the death of her unborn child. There were consequences to her actions and she would pay. Katrina just didn't know it yet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sirius arrived home and heard the faint sound of voices coming from the kitchens. He followed the noise and saw that Molly and Remus were fighting with Mundungus Fletcher, probably about nicking things from the house again.

"What the hell's all the noise for?"

"Good, Sirius, you're home! Mundungus was trying to steal from here, again!" Molly said, pointing an accusing finger at Mundungus.

"That's nothing new Molly. What are you trying to run away with this time, Dung?"

"Why would I steal from such a good friend?"

"Cut the shit and turn out your pockets, you fucking weasel." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

Mundungus was surprised that Sirius talked to him like that. Even when he had taken things before, Sirius still remained amiable towards him. Dung emptied his pockets of all his loot and turned to Sirius.

"That's everything, I swear!"

"That's the last time you steal from me, Mundungus. I catch you taking shit from my house again and you'll be in St. Mungo's for a week."

Sirius dragged the thief to the front door and tossed him out on his ass. Now that the trash was taken out, he could hide in his room and drink himself stupid. Sirius grabbed the first full bottle of firewhiskey he could find and went to his room, ignoring Remus, who was following behind him.

"What's the matter Sirius?"

"And what makes you think something's wrong?"

"For starters, the way you just treated Dung. You've just come home after being with Rhea and you're ready to drink. Did you fight?" Questioned Remus.

"Do you expect things to be all hugs and puppies, Moony? We just lost a baby."

"And I know you Padfoot. What happened?"

Sirius took his time answering his long time friend. He took a few large swigs, straight from the bottle, before he could even look at the man sitting across from him.

"I just found out today that Rhea didn't trip, she was pushed."

"What? By who?"

"Katrina Green, Draco Malfoy's fiancée. Well, ex fiancée, if I got the story right."

"What happened?"

Sirius proceeded to tell Remus everything Harry had told him, all in between drinks. Remus had a baffled expression on his face after he heard the entire story.

"Let me guess, she plans on getting revenge against the Green girl, yeah?"  
"You reached that conclusion quicker than I did. She has this entire elaborate scheme thought up and is ready to put it into motion as soon as she's released from the Hospital Wing."  
"And you won't tell me what it is, will you?" Asked Remus.

"Only that she thinks Katrina Green destroyed her family, so she's ready to do the same."

"Did you tell her she should report the girl to Dumbledore?"

"Of course I did Moony, but look at who we're talking about! Her stubborn streak is worse than my own and that's saying something! Rhea doesn't believe that expulsion from school is a good enough punishment, she wants her suffering to be longer term than that, just as her is over losing the child."

"What are you going to do about all of this?"

"There's nothing I can do Remus! Just between you and me, if I go to any authority figure over this, not only would Rhea wind up in Azkaban but I would wind up in the cell right next to her. I'm never going back and I'd never condemn her to that torture, no matter what she does. People like Bella deserve to rot in that place, not Rhea."

"You've really gotten yourself in it this time, old friend. I'm not sure how to help you with this one." Remus said in apology.

"You're telling me. I don't know how I got in this situation and I sure as hell don't have a clue as to how to get out of it. So you know what my plan is Moony?"

"Drink yourself stupid?"

"Of course! Care to join me?"

"Ah, why not? We haven't gotten truly pissed in years."

Therefore, instead of dwelling on the things they couldn't fix, the two old friends spent the rest of the night drinking, joking and reminiscing about the many friends that they had lost so long ago.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione had finally been released from the Hospital Wing and decided to join all of her fellow students in the Great Hall for supper. As she traveled down the hallways, many students stopped to stare at her. Everyone had heard about her _accident_ and couldn't understand why she had been out of classes for so long. The story that Dumbledore had told the general population was that she had been in a coma, but had come out of it quickly and was taking time recovering from that. It appeared that at least half of them didn't buy the story. Hermione didn't care though. She didn't feel that it was anyone's business unless they were friends or family.

On her way to her new seat at the Slytherin table, she passed Katrina Green. Hermione watched as all the color left the girl's face. She smirked at Katrina's reaction to her and sat down in between Daphne and Pansy.

Shortly after, Draco took the empty seat across from Hermione and immediately started filling his plate.

"Hungry, cousin?"

"Starved. Classes were brutal today, be glad you missed them. How are you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected. Did you happen to spot Green's face when you came in? The color of a ghost, I swear," Hermione told him, smirking all the while.

"Brilliant! So where's your puppy? Surprised you're not with him."

"I'm back in class now, he had to go home."

Hermione gave him a look that said 'drop it.' The rest of dinner, Draco caught her up on where they were in their classes. Afterward, they found somewhere they could talk without being interrupted, but just to be on the safe side Hermione also cast muffilato.

"What happened with you and Black?"

"He helped to relocate Father when he left Bella."

"Rodolphus left Bella?"

"Yes, more about that later. Apparently, he talked to Harry and found out about what I did to Green. He confronted me about it and wound up deriving a conclusion. He also got pissed that I lied about the accident."

"What do you mean; he put two and two together?"  
"What the hell do you think it means Draco? Sirius figured it out. He knows all about the plan!"

Draco's face drained of all color at Hermione's words.

"Oh."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I won't make this a long AN, just want to apologize for not updating this a wee bit sooner! I know you all have been waiting, so here it is!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sirius and Remus were lying on the former's bedroom floor, giggling like a couple of school girls. They were currently on their second day of drinking but they were still responsible enough to order Kreacher to bring them their meals, along with more alcohol, of course.

By that point they had forgotten the reason they starting drinking in the first place. They just enjoyed the sensation of being drunk.

"Moony, do you remember the time James tried to win over Lily?" Sirius slurred at his best friend.

"Which time, Padfoot? He had been wooing her off and on since we were fourteen."

"Oh yeah. The time she hexed him."

"That happened a lot."

"True. I'm talking about the, the time she hexed him, and, and he flew across that corridor and tripped up Cissy. She fell flat on her bum!"

"I remember that, you laughed about it for weeks."

Sirius giggled again as he replayed that one particular memory over in his drunk addled brain. He sighed deeply when his mind inadvertently moved to thoughts of Rhea.

"What am I going to do about her, Remus?"

"Who, Narcissa?"

"No you dolt. Rhea."

"I don't know Sirius. Just give her time to come round. She will eventually."

"How can you believe that? I've failed to see it until now but she's becoming more and more like Bella every day. If I wanted Bella, I would have married her when I had the chance."

"She might be Bella's daughter but she's nothing like her mother. Rhea is inherently good, she'll soon grow tired and guilty of what she's doing and then she'll come back to you."

"You think so?" Sirius asked his friend hopefully.

"Yes I do. Come on mate, I think there's an Order meeting tonight and we need to sober up."

Remus stood and used a nearby wall to balance himself when the room started to spin. Once everything was back to normal, he retreated to Sirius's bathroom for two vials of sobering potion. He didn't think Dumbledore would appreciate two drunk members sitting at the table.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Weeks passed as Hermione fine-tuned her plan against Katrina Green. Thanks to Draco, she had all the information she needed about the girl's family.

It was now mid May and OWLs were just around the corner. Hermione planned on having Rodolphus put the plan into action during the testing. Green wouldn't know what had hit her. Even if the girl never knew that what was to happen was Hermione's doing, it would still teach her to never mess with another pureblood again.

It had also been weeks since she had seen or spoken to Sirius. She thought that he might break and attempt to contact her, but he had held fast. He truly meant what he had said when she saw him last.

Draco and Hermione had spent a great deal of time together, plotting and planning and had grown closer. Their relationship had become strictly platonic, only feeling familial emotions towards the other. Hermione sitting with the Slytherins and spending time with Draco had once been a novelty but it had finally worn off. Seeing the cousins together around the school was now so commonplace that not a soul batted an eyelash.

Ginny continued to stay away from Hermione but Harry had listened to his godfather's words and took them to heart. He had been trying to reignite the flames of their friendship but it was difficult to do when she was always in the company of Draco. Harry had finally had enough and approached the two of them outside.

"Hello Harry, what brings you by?"  
"Can we talk, in private?" Harry asked her.

"Whatever you have to say, can be said in front of Draco. I trust him."

"Can we stop all this bullshit? You and I were best friends up until recently and…and I miss you."

"Aren't you the one who said I pretty much deserve the negative attention I was receiving, simply because of my name?"

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean it! I talked to Sirius and he got me thinking."

"About what?" She asked him curiously.

"That we should try to fix our friendship. You never know when your best friend could be taken from you. He told me that."

Hermione sighed and stared down at her hands in her lap. Draco placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort but she just shrugged him off. She had missed Harry but hadn't wanted to admit it to herself. She also missed Sirius…

"How is Sirius?"

"You haven't talked to him?"

"I wouldn't ask about him if I had, Harry. How is he?"

"Remus told me they spent two days, drunk, when Sirius got home. Since then, he just mopes about. Won't leave the house. At least he's not drinking."

"Remus won't really talk to me. I owled him but his replies are always short and vague."

"The impression I get is that he isn't very happy with you," Harry told her.

"And why ever not? I haven't done anything to him!" She answered angrily.

"Maybe not, he may love you, but Sirius is his best friend."

"You're right. Will you boys excuse me? I think I'd like to be alone for awhile."

"Sure. Think we could study together later?" Harry asked with a hope-filled voice.

"Yeah, meet me at our normal table in the library. And bring Ron; I'm sure he needs to study, too."

Hermione left Draco and Harry alone to walk around the grounds. Knowing she was hurting Sirius was hurting her, but she couldn't be deterred from her plan. She still wanted it to happen.

"Why'd you go and do that Potter? Now she's going to be depressed."

"She had to know how her actions are affecting others, Malfoy."

Harry walked away also, happy that Hermione had agreed to hang out with him, and even suggested Ron is there as well. Now to tell his other best friend.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Later that night, Hermione sat at their usual table in the library, waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive. Her notes were spread all over the table and she took her time reviewing them, making sure it was all burned into her memory. While she studied, her mind constantly drifted to thoughts of Sirius. It was quite distracting and nothing made it go away. She had even drafted a few letters to him, crumbling every single one the minute she finished writing it. She took out her battered parchment and asked her father's advice.

'**Father, I don't know what to do…'**

'_About what?'_

'**Sirius. He doesn't agree with what I'm doing. I haven't talked to him in weeks. He told me to owl him only when I regained my senses.'**

'_Are you having second thoughts about going through with this?'_

'**Yes. No. I don't know. I think she deserves it, but I'm afraid if I go through with it, I'll lose Sirius forever. I couldn't handle that.'**

'_She caused you to lose your child. Surely he understands that?'_

'**He thinks I should go to Dumbledore.'**

'_Then go to Dumbledore. If that doesn't work, or her punishment isn't severe enough, I'll do it. You have nothing to do wit it from here on out. Tell Sirius the same thing.'_

'**Thank you Father!'**

Hermione put away the parchment and pulled out a fresh roll so that she could write to Sirius. The moment she finished, she spelled the letter and then used magic to pack all of her things. She wanted to talk to Dumbledore immediately.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you sure Miss Lestrange? That's what really happened?"

"Yes sir, honestly! I'll show you the memory if I have to."

"Why didn't you come forward sooner?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I was embarrassed. I had provoked the girl in front of everyone and this was how she repaid me."

"You know that since the school didn't know of your condition, her punishment won't be a severe as you may like."

"Why not? The teachers knew I was pregnant, I lost my child because of her, shouldn't you get the Ministry involved or something?" She asked vehemently.

"I'm afraid that's not an option. You weren't far enough along for your baby to actually be considered its own person."

"Fine. Just do what you have to."

Hermione left Dumbledore's office and ran all the way to the Owlry so that Sirius got the letter as soon as possible. She then ran all the way to the library to meet Harry and Ron. When she got to their table, she sat down, holding a stitch in her side and gasping for air.

"Where did you run from?"

"The…Owlry…"

"You didn't have to, we only just got here."

Hermione threw a quill at Harry's head and laughed when it got stuck in his hair. It felt good to laugh again with her best friends.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Remus! Remus! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the library!"

Sirius ran down two flights of stairs to the room his best friend was in.

"Why are you shouting?"

"Rhea owled me!"

"That's great! What did she say?"

He shoved the letter under the werewolf's nose to read, only after removing the spell on it.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm sorry that what I've been doing has been hurting you, I never meant for that. I just want that girl to pay for what she did, you have to understand that._

_I spoke with Father on what to do. He told me that I should go to Dumbledore. I've nothing to do with the pan anymore. Father told me to tell you though that if he doesn't think Green's punishment is severe enough, he's going through with it whether you like it or not. It was our baby, but it was also his grandchild._

_Dumbledore told me he would do something about her. You might get an owl from him, I'm not sure._

_Harry, Ron and I are going to hang out and study tonight, also. He told me what you said. Thank you for interfering. Please come see me soon, I miss you._

_Love,_

_Rhea._

"I'm happy for you Sirius, I'm glad the two of you will be able to work things out."

"So am I. Now we just have to do something about you and Tonks."

Sirius smirked when his friends blushed slightly at the mention of the younger woman.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Sirius."

"Don't bullshit me Moony; I know you have feelings for each other. What I do want to know is what you plan on doing about it?"

"Nothing."

"What? Why not?"

"Have you forgotten about my furry little problem? Not to mention the age difference."

"She doesn't care about that. And have you forgotten about the age difference between Rhea and me?"

"I don't have the means to create a life for us," Remus said, continuing to protest.

"Stop making excuses, Remus. Tonks doesn't care about any of that and neither should you."

Sirius left his friend alone to think about everything he had just been told. He was confident that Remus and Tonks would be together, they just needed a push in the right direction.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Narcissa was irritated. Rodolphus had left weeks ago and Bella couldn't be happier. She couldn't understand how her sister could let a marriage of 25 years just end like it did. Wizarding couples didn't separate, nor did they divorce. It wasn't like Bella and Rodolphus could acquire a divorce anyway, under their circumstances. Narcissa loved her brother-in-law and she understood why he left his wife. She was crazy! Bella even drove her crazy sometimes. If she weren't her sister, she would be out on the streets already.

"Narcissa, you have to do something with Bella, she's driving me mad!"

"What do you propose I do Lucius? She has nowhere else to go."

"I really don't care; I just want her out of my house tonight!"

"Then you kick her out, I refuse to do it."

"Fine, I will."

The blonde witch followed her husband at a distance. She wouldn't interfere unless she had to. She was secretly happy that her sister would be gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rodolphus went over plan after plan in his mind, trying to think of how to get Rabastan out. Nothing would work, every plan had a flaw. He hated to think that his brother would spend more time in Azkaban but those were the consequences when you served the Dark Lord. He had even considered turning himself over to the Order so that he didn't have to go back but doing that automatically got him a cell in the prison. He just wanted to be able to live a normal life with his daughter when the War was over, not rot away in Azkaban.

Before he did anything, he wanted to put Rhea's plan into motion. He would set out tomorrow to pay a visit to Katrina Green's family. It had to be done before she returned from school.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione felt like her brain was going to melt out of her ears. She had read over all of her notes countless numbers of times and she knew it all frontwards and back. She was also confident that Harry and Ron knew everything. She really hoped so because the OWLs were next week.

Since she was on speaking terms with Harry and Ron again, she was learning to split her time between them and Draco. All three of them had something to say about the other, until she put her foot down and told them to shut up. It was exhausting when they didn't abide by her wishes and talked bad about the other.

It was lunchtime in between classes and she had chosen to sit with Draco and the Slytherins that day. It still upset Harry and Ron but she told them to get over it. She had actually made friends with Pansy and Daphne after realizing they were nice girls, when they weren't insulting someone.

She hadn't been eating for very long when hundreds of owls flew into the room. Hermione was confused until she saw that it was a special edition _Daily Prophet._

**ALFRED GREEN; A DEATH EATER?**

**This news just in, Alfred Green, an employee of the Ministry of Magic, was recently brought in under the suspicion of Death Eater acts.**

**When Green didn't show up for work today, his employers became worried and sent someone to check on him and his family. They were in for the surprise of their lives.**

**Green was found, wand in hand, standing over the dead bodies of his wife and ten-year-old son. Once apprehended he denied doing anything, but the crimes and his wand spoke otherwise.**

**His eldest daughter, Katrina Green was on her way home from Hogwarts after being expelled for reasons unknown.**

Hermione tried to get Draco's attention but he wasn't paying her any mind. Kicking him underneath the table, she ignored his glare and shoved the paper at him.

His eyes widened as he finished reading the article.

"He did it," he breathed quietly.

"That he did. I hope the _Prophet_ continues to cover the story, I want to know about Green."

"I'm sure they will. Come on, lunch is over and class calls."

Hermione followed Draco to class with a secret little smile upon her face. Christmas had come early for her.

It was now the day before OWLs and everyone was skittish. Except Hermione. She had been keeping updated about Green and found out that the girl had to move in with her paternal grandparents and would not be returning to Hogwarts. That news had made her ecstatic.

She had also owled Sirius and told him to meet her in Hogsmeade at 11PM. She hadn't seen him in weeks and she missed him. He was, of course, all for her sneaking out of school. The troublemaker in him was excited that they might be caught.

The Gryffindor snuck all the way to the one-eyed witch statue and gave it the password. All the other passageways were blocked off so the only way out was through Honeydukes cellar. It was a good thing she had nicked Harry's invisibility cloak.

She had told Sirius to meet her near the Shrieking Shack and sucked in a deep breath when she spotted him. His hair was blowing softly in the breeze and he was wearing a pair of black jeans that looked painted on, a tight white t-shirt, biker boots and a black cloak that he had apparently thrown on at the last minute. He looked delicious.

Hearing a sound behind him, Sirius spun around on alert. He dropped his guard when he saw that it was only Hermione. His eyes roved over her entire form, hungrily taking in every inch of her. She was still in her school uniform and he found himself getting hart at the sight before him.

Hermione went to him and wasted no time at all becoming reacquainted with her fiancé.

Some time later, the couple lay on Sirius's cloak on the ground, slowly catching their breath from their previous activity. She had her head rested on his chest and was tracing random patterns on his stomach through his shirt.

"I'm glad you came to see me tonight," she said lowly.

"I couldn't resist having you sneak out of school. And I couldn't resist seeing you in this uniform. I've always loved it."

Sirius drew her mouth to his and kissed her deeply. He was completely wrapped up in their kiss and rolled over until he was on top of her, cradled in between her thighs. He left a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her neck, where he stopped and proceeded to leave a hickey.

"I have to go back Sirius, my exams start in the morning."

"I know, but I don't want to let you go."

He climbed off her and helped her to her feet. He watched as she straightened her clothes and looked around from her missing panties.

"Looking for something?"

Sirius held up his hand and let them dangle from his finger. He chuckled as she tried to grab at them unsuccessfully.

"Sirius, give those back!"

"No, I need something to remind me of tonight."

"Fine. Get going or we'll both get in trouble."

"You'll be alright getting back?"

"Of course. I have Harry's cloak," she stated smartly.

"He let you borrow it?"

"Without permission," Hermione told him sheepishly.

"Of course. I'll see you soon love. I'll be on the platform to get Harry."

"Okay. See you soon."

He kissed her one last time and apparated away. Hermione thought about going back to school but didn't really want to. She pulled out the parchment that she took everywhere with her and talked Rodolphus into apparating to her.

"It took you long enough," she said as she gave her father a hug.

"I wasn't sure I wanted to take the risk. What are you doing out here anyway? Don't your OWLs begin tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I just needed some air."

"At midnight, in Hogsmeade?" He questioned, eyebrow raised.

Rodolphus took a closer look at his daughter and his eyes widened.

"You were just with Black."

"What makes you say that?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Your clothes and hair are a mess, not to mention that thing on your neck."

She blushed at being in such a state in front of her father. She hadn't thought beforehand how it would look to him.

"I saw your work in the paper. Very nice. But did you have to kill the boy, too?"

"You never said not to. What do you care anyway? You backed out. At least the boy had nine years of living. Your child didn't even get that much."

"I know…"

"I'm sorry Rhea; I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's alright. I need to talk about it or I'll never move passed it. Have you talked to Bella at all?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"No I haven't. I've had Lucius get in touch with Artemis Crowley about a divorce and it actually is possible."

"That's great! Are you okay?"

"Yes, actually. Even in hiding, I'm freer than I have been in a long time."

"Good. I could talk to Uncle Lucius about you and Rabastan if you like?"

"Maybe. Lucius told me they kicked Bella out."

"Good. That means I won't have to deal with her when I go home."

"That is true."

Hermione and Rodolphus spent the next few hours together, just talking and getting to know one another better. When Hermione looked at her watch, she nearly had a panic attack at the time.

"I have to go, it's 4AM! Oh I'll never be able to get to sleep now!" Hermione nearly shouted, panicked.

"It's fine daughter. You'll do great tomorrow," Rodolphus told her reassuringly.

"Thanks. You'll come back tomorrow at 11?"

"I'll be here."

She gave her father a quick hug, shrugged on Harry's cloak and ran all the way back to the school.

Once she reached her room, she fell onto her bed for a few hours of sleep. The next morning, Ginny shook the older girl profusely until she shot up in her bed.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Get up Rhea, your first exam starts in thirty minutes!"

"Oh no, why didn't anyone wake me sooner?"

"I've been trying for the past hour! I grabbed you some toast from the kitchens."

"Thanks Ginny, gotta run!"

Hermione ate her toast as she ran all the way to the Great Hall. She nearly barreled over Draco when she reached her destination.

"Slow down, Rhea! Why are you so late?"

"Trouble sleeping last night."

Draco took in her appearance and spotted the hickey on her neck. He smiled slyly at his cousin.

"Why are you smiling like that Draco?"  
"I think I know why you had trouble sleeping."

Realizing what he was talking about, she quickly moved her hair to hide the mark. She didn't need anyone else seeing it. Knowing them, they would think she was cheating on Sirius instead of him actually being the one to put it on her.

"Shut up Draco."

He just laughed at her and entered the Great Hall when the doors opened. Everyone went to their assigned seats and then the testing began.

Hermione sat outside, enjoying the reprieve from exams that day. She had, of course, finished before anyone else and was allowed to do what she wanted. A shadow blocked the sunlight and she saw that Draco was the reason why.

"Move. You're blocking the sun."

"Excuse me, Your Highness."

"You should call me that more often," she said teasingly.

"Not bloody likely. So you saw Black last night?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"That's none of your business. You know, my parents might be getting a divorce. Father is talking to Uncle Lucius about it."

"Really?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yes, and apparently your father kicked my mother out also."

"Good, means we don't have to put up with her when we go home."

"Too true. You know that I'll only be home for a week?"

"Why?"

"The plan is to spend the summer in France with Sirius. Since the accident, I don't know if it's still happening."

"It would be good for the two of you. Take your mind off things."

They stopped talking when they heard someone calling Hermione's name.

"That's Harry and Ron, I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

She ran to catch up with Harry and Ron as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was nighttime once again and Hermione was making her way to Hogsmeade. She was going early so that she could get some time to herself to think.

The thing that came to mind the most while she waited was her child. She wondered if it would've been a boy or girl. She didn't have to wonder whom it would take after in the looks department.

A crack sounded in the clearing, causing her to jump, startled. She stood to greet her father when she noticed the panicked look in his eyes.

"There isn't much time Rhea, run!"

"What happened?"

"I was on my way here and somehow caught aurors on my trail. Hurry up and get out of here! Now!"

She turned around and tried to run away but she was too late. She caught a stunner in her back and fell to the ground, unable to move.

Someone turned her over and she vaguely recognized the auror standing above her. The spell was removed once ropes were wrapped tightly around her wrists.

"Are you Rhea Lestrange?"  
"Who's asking?" She spat snidely.

"The Ministry of Magic. You're under arrest for consorting with escaped convict and known Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange."

* * *

**AN: *insert evil laugh here* I love cliffhangers, they're amazing lol! So lovelies, what did you think? We're only two chapters away from the end of my pre-written part of this story, and it's taking me some time to get it all down, but chapter 16 is almost complete. I'm still unsure how many chapters this will be, but I don't see it running for too terrible much longer, maybe another 10 chapters if I can get everything wrapped up in that amount of time? Idk. Well my lovely readers, be sure and review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

******Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up! It was not my intention to keep you all waiting in suspense, although that is fun sometimes ;) but RL tends to get in the way at times and I had to wait until I had a day off from work so that I could post this. So, my lovelies, I hope that you enjoy this chapter that I'm giving you :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione sat in a holding cell in the Ministry, waiting for something to happen. Rodolphus was in the cell across from her and she had heard the aurors say her uncle Rabastan was just down the hall. She had been locked in the cell for hours and hadn't seen or spoken to anyone since she was locked in there. She knew they couldn't keep her for much longer, she was not yet of age. Not to mention, she hadn't even done anything!

"Father? I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"But I did! You wouldn't be here if not for me."

"I knew it was bound to happen at some point Rhea."

"But still—"

"You did nothing wrong. Lucius and Sirius will do everything they can to make sure you're okay, I'm sure."

"What about you?" She asked him desperately.

"Nothing can be done. I put myself in here."

"I'll think of something, Father."

"You'll do no such thing. You'll get out of here and go on with your life."

Footsteps sounded down the hall, signaling that someone was coming. Hermione stood up to look out the window and see where they were going. The person stopped at her cell and she saw that it was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He unlocked her door and stepped in to speak with her as he put restraints around her wrists.

"Everything's being taken care of," he whispered to her.

"Dumbledore and Sirius have been notified and I think Sirius got in touch with Lucius Malfoy."

"So they're all here?"

"Yes, but the aurors want to question you first. Dumbledore's trying to put a stop to it."

Hermione followed Kingsley out of the room and down the hall. Before they left the holding cells, she spotted her uncle. He looked up as they walked by and his eyes widened at the sight of here there.

"Rhea?"

"Uncle… Kingsley, can I please see him, for a minute?" She asked, turning from her uncle to face the other man.

"You know I can't allow that. You're not supposed to even know them."

"Well I do. No one has to know I was in there. You know me and know that I'll cooperate with you after," she said convincingly.

"Alright, you get two minutes, and the restraints stay."

"I don't have a wand Kingsley, what could I possibly do?"

The older wizard sighed in resignation and released her. He opened Rabastan's cell and let her in, closing the door directly afterward. Hermione ran to her uncle and embraced him, tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing here Rhea? What have you done?"

"Aurors were tracking Father. They picked us both up."

"They have Rodolphus as well?"

Rabastan's face fell at the news.

"They do. But I'm trying to think of a way to help you both."

"You will not! Your father and I have committed the crimes to put us here; you still have a clean slate."

"I can't leave my family in here! The two of you made stupid choices that put you here," she said vehemently.

"We made them willingly. We aren't good people; we've committed unspeakable acts as Death Eaters."

"I don't care. I'll think of something and then we'll be a proper family again."

Rabastan glanced down and spotted the ring sitting on a certain finger of hers.

"Rhea? You and Draco—"

"No. Sirius, actually. A couple months ago. We were going to have a baby, but I had a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry. But I am happy for you. He makes you happy, he doesn't hurt you?"

"Of course not! He loves me."

"But do you love him?"

"Yeah, I think so. He's very good to me."

"Good, but don't you marry that man unless you're completely sure you love him. You now have that chance."

"Time's up," Kingsley said, interrupting their conversation. He stood in the doorway, wand at the ready, just in case one of them tried something. Hermione hugged Rabastan one last time. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would never see him again. Another reason why she had to get him out of there.

"I love you, Uncle Rabastan."

"And I you. Be careful."

Hermione stepped out of the room and let Kingsley replace the restraints. They made the long walk to the interrogation rooms and she held her head high as other Ministry officials stopped and stared at her. As soon as they passed, the whispers started. She could only imagine what they had to say about her.

They reached the room to see Sirius arguing with the head auror while Dumbledore, Lucius and Artemis Crowley stood by, in silence.

"Come off it Bill, you can't do this, she isn't of age!"

"Sirius its protocol, you know that."

"That's bullshit and you know it, you just want to talk to her because of her name," Sirius said accusingly.

"She was found in a clearing with her father, Sirius!"

"I don't give a hippogriff's ass if she was found in a clearing with bloody Voldemort, she's not a Death Eater, and she never will be!"

"Yes because your other cousins turned out so well. How do you know?" The auror, Bill, asked bluntly.

"She's my fiancée, I hope I'd know."

"Awful young for you mate."

"Gentlemen, I think that's enough," Dumbledore interrupted.

Sirius turned around and saw Hermione. He rushed to her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"You alright sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, they haven't hurt me."

"Good. Kingsley are the restraints really necessary?"

"It's procedure, Sirius. She was found with a known Death Eater."

Kingsley followed Bill with Hermione into the room and spelled her restraints to the table. Sirius tried to follow the others in, but Kingsley stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me?" Sirius demanded of his friend.

"Only her guardian and attorney are allowed in the room. I'm sorry."

"This is bollocks! She's my fiancée and I should be in there with her Kingsley!"

"I understand Sirius, but Lucius is in there. He won't let anything happen. I have somewhere you and Dumbledore can watch the interrogation."

Kingsley led the two men to a room next door where the muggle two-way mirror concept was used.

"Is your name Rhea Lestrange?"

"You should know, you arrested me."

"Don't get cheeky, girl, just answer the question."

"Yes it is."

"Atta girl. Is Rodolphus Lestrange your father?"

Hermione looked to Lucius, not wanting to answer. He nodded his head, letting her know that she should.

"Yes he is."

"And how did you become acquainted with him?"

"Last year, Department of Mysteries."

"You mean to tell me you've known him for over a year now?"

"You asked when I met him, not when I found out he was my father."

"Why you little…"

Bill moved closer to the table and slammed his hands on the surface, startling her. He leaned forward until he was in her face.

"You insolent child, don't you have any idea who he is, the things he's done, all in the name of You-Know-Who?"

"He's my father, that makes no difference to me!" She yelled at him.

"Your father is an evil, twisted man, as is your mother," Bill told her cruelly.

"Tell me something I don't know. She is quite mad," Hermione said indifferently.

"Why were you meeting with Lestrange? Are you working for You-Know-Who?"

"Are you really asking me that?" She asked incredulously. "Don't you know who I am? My best friend is Harry Potter! Why would I work for Voldemort?"

"Your mother and father do, as does your Uncle Rabastan. Even good old Uncle Lucius here was a suspected Death Eater. Or how about your cousin Regulus Black, I'm sure he was one as well. It's in your family, in your blood."

"For your information," she started, "my uncle Lucius was cleared of all charges years ago. As for my parents and Rabastan, I know what they are. Regulus shouldn't even come into the equation, he died years ago. Don't forget all my family who are not Death Eaters. Nymphadora Tonks, my cousin, is an auror. Last time I checked, I was also related to the Weasleys, whom don't have a single Death Eater amongst them. And that best friend I mentioned? Harry Potter? My cousin."

Hermione smirked as Bill's mouth flapped like a fish. He obviously had no rebuttal to the girl's information.

"That doesn't mean anything Miss Lestrange. Your direct bloodline is Black and Lestrange, both inherently evil by nature. Everyone knows it. Why, wasn't your own fiancé found guilty and sent to Azkaban 15 years ago?"

Bill had a smug look upon his face as Hermione boiled with rage.

"Don't you dare bring up Sirius's past to me you bastard."

The angrier she got, the darker her eyes got. The table beneath her began to shake.

"Sirius was wrongfully imprisoned because your precious Ministry didn't do their bloody job!"

The table shook more and the lights flickered.

"He was automatically thrown into Azkaban without a trial! He sat for 13 years in that hellhole, accused of murdering his best friends when all along it was that rat, Pettigrew. You people, who didn't do their work, treated him like a criminal and still do to this day! It's no wonder he wouldn't ever re-enter his auror training!"

Hermione anger exploded, as did her magic. The table flew to the other side of the room and the glass around the lights shattered, as did the two-way mirror.

Dumbledore and Sirius ran into the room to make sure everyone was okay. Sirius ran to Hermione and caught sight of her wrists. They were bleeding where her restraints once were. When she threw the table, it had tugged them free and injured her in the process. He took out his wand and slowly started to heal her.

"That's enough Mr. Lansing. Your interrogation with my student is over," Dumbledore told him authoritatively.

"That little bitch isn't leaving here, she'll be charged with attacking an auror!"

Sirius flew across the room and shoved bill into the wall, his wand against his throat.

"Call her a bitch one more time Bill. I dare you," Sirius whispered menacingly.

"Don't do this Sirius, we were mates in school!"

"In your imagination. You were amongst the masses that followed James and I, wanting to be us. You are nothing."

"Sirius, that's enough," Dumbledore told him sternly. "Mr. Lansing, no charges will be pressed; she's going back to school."

Sirius lowered his wand, took Hermione into his arms, and followed the other men out of the room. Once they got a ways down the hall, Sirius punched Lucius.

"Sirius!"

"Stay out of it Rhea. How could you just sit there while he continued to goad her like that?"  
"What did you want me to do, Black? There was nothing I could do!"

"You could've called an end to that sham of a questioning."

"I couldn't do anything, just be glad she won't be sharing a cell block with her father and her uncle."

"Gentlemen, no more. Mr. Malfoy, you can return home to your wife. Sirius, you're coming to Hogwarts with us."

The threesome traveled to the floo network and flooed directly into the Headmaster's office. He took his seat behind the desk while they sat down before him.

"Miss Lestrange," the wizened man began. "I'm greatly disappointed in you. Not only did you sneak out after hours, but off school grounds. Moreover, you also met up with a known Death Eater. I understand that he's your father but he's also a Death Eater. That is irreprehensible behavior and won't be condoned or allowed in my school."

"Please don't expel me Professor, please don't."

Dumbledore sighed as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He steepled his fingers, thinking.

"I'm not expelling you Miss Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange may be a Death Eater, but he's also your father, and that doesn't make you guilty by association."

"Thank you Professor!"

"I'm not finished. You will, however, receive detention, every night until you leave and three nights a week, for three months after your return next term," Dumbledore stated.

"With who?" She asked warily.

"Professor Snape. You'll meet directly after dinner. Run along now, exams start soon."

Hermione almost made it to the door when Dumbledore stopped her.

"Oh and Miss Lestrange?"

"Yes Professor?"

"I want you to remember that your blood doesn't make you dark or evil, only your choices."

"Yes sir."

She left the office, closing the door quietly behind her. Sirius hung around, knowing the headmaster wanted to have a talk with him about Hermione.

"I know that you want to talk to me, Albus," Sirius said, starting the conversation.

"I do, actually. I'm afraid that she may be getting out of control."

"How so? She's still top of her class and doing more work than necessary. She's still Hermione."

"She's gotten in trouble ever since learning her true identity," Dumbledore retorted.

"How so? She hasn't gotten detention all year!"

"Not only is that the second time you've been to the Ministry over her, but she's consorting with her Death Eater father, causing scenes in the Great Hall with other students and getting pregnant!" Dumbledore stated, his voice rising by the end of his sentence.

"Don't you dare go there with me Albus," Sirius threatened lowly.

"You're right, I shouldn't have. I apologize, but you know I'm right about the rest."

"So she wants to know her father, so bloody what! She's a good girl and a good student."

"Those reasons alone are why she's not expelled. Although once the _Prophet_ comes out, I'm sure many parents as well as the Board of Directors will have something to say. Though I'm sure Lucius will take care of the latter."

"I'm sure he will. Is there anything else Albus?"  
"Actually, yes. How would you feel about a job offer?"

"Teaching? Me? I think you're off your rocker."

"If there's anyone who can teach these kids Defense, it's you, Sirius. Plus, you'll be with Miss Lestrange all year and able to keep an eye on her. There will be no shared quarters though; she's to sleep in her own bed each night. And no gross displays of affection in front of other students."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I think I'll do it, although I'll probably regret that decision."

They shared a laugh as they stood. Sirius shook the old man's hand, headed to the fireplace and flooed home. Dumbledore slumped into his chair. He hoped he was doing the right thing in employing Sirius. He felt that with the young man around, Hermione would behave herself and stay on the proper side of the war. That is one student he did not want fighting behind Lord Voldemort.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione hurried to her dorms to get ready for the exams. The rest of the school was already up and heading to breakfast so she didn't have much time.

The common room was empty, which she was thankful for. She didn't want to answer any questions at that moment about anything. She hurried through her shower, dressed for the day, and headed back out once again.

Once she reached the Great Hall for the end of breakfast, she caught everyone staring and whispering. Hermione sat down next to Draco at the Slytherin table and noticed that even the other Slytherins were whispering and staring at her.

"Draco, what's going on?"

"You should just see it."

**RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE CAPTURED**

**That's right readers; both the Lestrange brothers are officially in the Ministry's custody! In the wee hours of the morning, Lestrange was found just outside of Hogsmeade Village and for what reason? It appears that he was caught visiting his daughter, Hogwarts student Rhea Lestrange. Why would he visit with a daughter he had reportedly not known since infancy? The question now on everyone's mind; which side is she on?**

Hermione slammed the paper onto the table, peeved at what the tabloids had reported. At least there was no mention of her actually being arrested in the article. At least now she understood why everyone was talking about her. They were wondering if she was a Death Eater like her parents.

She finished eating and marched out of the room before the owls started flying in from angry parents. She could only imagine what all they would have to say to and about her. If it came to it, she had thought about doing an interview with the _Daily Prophet_ and prove that she wasn't a Death Eater.

The Gryffindor reached the grounds just as the letters came in. Out of all of them, she recognized Sirius's owl and took that one. She didn't much care about the others, but she relieved the birds of their burdens all the same. She skimmed through the letters and was glad to see no one had sent her any howlers. Not only were they annoying, but a bit embarrassing as well. Hermione took her letters and found a bench under a tree to sit in peace.

_Dear Rhea,_

_I saw the _Prophet_ this morning, I'm sorry they keep dragging your name through the mud, but at least they didn't mention your arrest. I'm sure that you've already started getting the hate mail from the parents. Before much longer, they'll forget all about you and move on to something else, as always._

_I do have some good news though. Dumbledore has offered me a job. I am seriously considering taking it if it means being closer to you all the time. He did set down some ground rules though. No spending the night in my quarters and no displays of affection in front of the students. Although I'm sure everyone knows we're engaged anyway. At least I won't have to miss your 17__th__ birthday!_

_You have OWLs soon so I'll close, but I can't wait to see you again and take you to France… Good luck on the exams, although you won't need it._

_Love,_

_Sirius._

Hermione beamed brightly at the letter from him. He was going to be a teacher next term! She was so happy, she nearly pounced on Draco when he sat down.

"And what has you smiling like a loon?" Draco asked curiously.

"I got a letter from Sirius. Dumbledore's offered him a job as a teacher!" She replied happily.

"Great, now everyone gets to be sickened by the two of you."

Draco groaned and Hermione punched him on the shoulder. He picked up the pile of letters and started opening them. She tried to snatch them away but he held them out of reach.

"What are you doing Draco? Give those back!"

"I just want to see what they say!" He whined to her.

"Fine," she huffed in irritation. "But read them aloud."

Draco opened the first one and laughed before reading it.

"'Yur sutch a horrible terreble litle girl for haveing any thing to do with that monster of a fahter of yurs!' Merlin this woman should learn to spell."

"What's the next say?" She asked him curiously.

"'You must be a Death Eater if you're secretly meeting one in the woods, even if he is your father!'"

"Next," Hermione told him in a bored tone of voice.

"'Dumbledore is mad for letting you back in school with all those poor muggleborns and half-bloods. The old codger's gone soft if you ask me!'"

By that point, Harry and Ron had joined them. The three boys took turns reading the letters and mocking the writers. She was surprised and happy that, for the time being, they were getting along.

A loud bell sounded on the grounds, signaling the start of the OWLs. Hermione snatched the last few letters and stuffed them in her pockets to read later. She also hadn't had a chance to tell Ron and Harry Sirius's great news about the job, but she would see them after the tests.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was lunchtime and OWLs were half over for the day. All they had left were the practical tests, which she knew she would pass with flying colors.

Hermione was talking to Daphne about weddings when a hush fell upon the table. Looking around, Hermione discovered why. Professor Snape was standing directly behind her.

"Yes Professor?"

"I hear you'll be spending an extended amount of time in my presence for detention."

"That would be correct."

"Dumbledore has also informed me of that other piece of unfortunate news."

"Why is it unfortunate, Professor?" She asked sweetly.

"How much will anyone actually learn?" Snape replied snidely.

"Quite a bit, I should think. Did you need anything else?"

"Do not be late or you'll lose house points and earn extra detention."

"Yes sir."

Snape made his way to the staff table, his robes billowing behind him.

"I wonder how he does that…" Hermione mused to herself.

"Does what?" Daphne questioned.

"Makes his robes billow behind him like that. It's bloody neat!"

Pansy giggled as Daphne turned her attention back to her friend.

"So Rhea, what else was Snape talking about?" Daphne asked the Gryffindor.

"Well whatever do you mean?"

"Playing innocent won't work Lestrange. Spill!" Pansy said, butting into the conversation.

"You girls mustn't say anything, but I think Sirius is going to be a teacher next term," she whispered to them.

"Oh you're so lucky," Daphne started.

"Sirius Black is so dreamy," Pansy finished for Daphne.

"He is, isn't he?"

Rhea's eyes glossed over and her face took on a dreamy quality. She was shoved lightly and the three girls shared a giggle over Hermione's fortune. What girl could say that her fiancé was not only gorgeous but would also be her teacher?

The bell for the next part of the exams signaled, and all of the students, except for the 6th years, left the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't wait to get them over with.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Practicals were over and Hermione was in the Owlry writing Sirius back. She hadn't had the opportunity to do so earlier and she couldn't wait to tell him how excited she already was for next term.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I've already read some of what people have said to me. The boys actually got quite the laugh out of mocking what was written. It really was a funny sight to behold. Harry, Ron and Draco actually didn't fight this afternoon either! I was pleased with that as well._

_That really is good news! I can't wait to spend every day with you, both in and outside of school. I really do hope you take his offer. Those ground rules shouldn't be too difficult to keep. Or break… What Dumbledore doesn't know won't hurt him! I told Daphne and Pansy about it and they told me I was lucky and that you're 'so dreamy…' Those two are a riot!_

_I'm also glad that you won't be missing my birthday; we'll have to think of a way to celebrate my coming of age…_

_I finished some of the practicals today and I'd like to think I did reasonably well. I'm not too sure about Transfiguration though, you know how tough McGonagall can be!_

_Well it's almost supper and then I have detention with Snape directly afterward. Joy. He doesn't give me as much trouble as he used to, especially since I begun befriending Slytherins, in particular, Draco. He is Draco's godfather, after all._

_I'll talk to you soon. Counting the days until that train ride home…_

_Love,_

_Rhea._

Hermione found a pretty tawny owl to send her letter and she watched until she couldn't see it anymore. She started towards the Great Hall and saw a few lingering students in the hallways. Most of them whispered but one boy, a Ravenclaw, approached her boldly.

"What are you still doing here Lestrange?" He asked rudely.

"Last I checked, Malloy, I still go here. Piss off."

"Not bloody likely! The way me and my mates see it, Death Eater trash like you shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts."

Hermione lifted the shirtsleeve on her left arm to find nothing but an expanse of smooth skin.

"Lovely dark mark, eh? Last I checked, that's what Death Eaters got when joining."

"Don't mean you didn't glamour it or something."

"You daft boy, Voldemort probably wouldn't let you. I'm sure he wants his followers proud to be in the ranks."

"So your mum and dad are real proud then. Sure they'll be proud when you join."

"Mum's quite proud to be a Death Eater. Probably shagging Voldemort, too. She's a bit mad though. And I won't be joining."

"The way me Ma always told it, Sirius Black's a Death Eater, too. Or as good as, anyway."

"Your mum can blow it up her arse and you can take that back, you sod!"

Malloy looked around at his friends and laughed.

"Death Eater Junior getting mad cause your cousin's really a Death Eater? Or is he your fiancé? I forget which," Malloy said snidely.

"You'd better shut your hole Malloy," she replied threateningly.

"Or what? You gonna hex me? Don't even got your wand out!"

Malloy and his friends created a circle around Hermione and continued to taunt and throw insults at her. None of them noticed her eyes getting dark and the blood dripping from her tightly closed fists. They didn't even notice her entire body vibrating in anger.

"Death Eater trash!"

"Cousin fucker!"

"Scumbag!"

"That's enough! Malloy, thirty points from each of you and detention for the rest of the term. Come Miss Lestrange."

Hermione couldn't hear Snape by that point. She was so withdrawn into her anger, she couldn't hear anything.

"Miss Lestrange lets go."

Snape tried to get her to move, but it was too late.

* * *

**One of these days I think that you all are going to think I'm evil with all the cliffhangers I give you :) *insert evil laugh* They're just too much fun to stop writing them! Well sweethearts, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as you have the others, and I hope that you plan on leaving me lots of reviews! Reviews=love and keep people like me writing for all of you!**

**I will try to get Chapter 16 up sometime next week, but I'm not sure on the day so just keep a look out!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

******AN: Well lovelies, I'm happy to say that I've made it to 100 reviews! This is my first story to receive so many reviews and for that, I have to thank everyone that leaves them, you guys are the amazing ones (: Y'all take the time out of your day to read my story and I appreciate it, even from the silent readers who don't leave reviews.  
**

**I'm sure that you all have been waiting on the edge of your seats for another update, so I'll shut up for now and let you read on!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Snape tried to get her to move, but it was too late. Hermione's magic exploded around her and sent the people in the vicinity flying off in different directions. Snape, who had expected the blast, had withdrawn his wand and used a protection spell to stop himself from being thrown across the corridor. He barely had time to cushion the other students' fall. Hermione was still lost in her magic and unable to process anything happening around her.

Draco appeared in the corridor a moment later, apparently looking for Hermione.

"Draco, take her to the hospital wing to get a sedative from Madam Pomfrey. Tell her she has no detention tonight."

"What happened here Professor?"

"Apparently some Ravenclaws were taunting her about Black and being a Death Eater."

"And this happened?"

"You remember how your magic was when you were angry. I'm just surprised she's still experiencing such uncontrollable magic at her age."

"Maybe it's not uncontrollable…" Draco whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Snape asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing, Professor. I'll take her straight away."

By that point Hermione had succumbed to unconsciousness from overexerting her magic. Draco lifted her up in his arms and carried her the entire way to the hospital wing. He didn't think she needed the sedative any longer but they wouldn't know until she woke up. What confused Draco was why she was letting her magic control her like that. She had always been in control before. He couldn't understand why now was any different.

The Slytherin reached the hospital wing and placed his cousin on one of the cots before summoning the matron.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?"

"Rhea just had a burst of uncontrollable magic. Professor Snape wanted her to take a sedative but I don't think she needs it."

"Just leave her here. She'll be out in the morning."

"Thank you," Draco said.

He glanced at her one last time and left the room. He had his suspicions about her magic. He felt as if she was doing it on purpose and Sirius was always the button to push and set her off.

Hermione woke up hours later to semi-familiar surroundings. She looked around the room and realized someone had taken her to the hospital wing. She vaguely remembered what she had done and felt bad. If they would've left her alone, she wouldn't have exploded like she did.

She tried to get out of bed but Madam Pomfrey came running into the room from her office.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Lestrange?"

"Back to my dorms, I have OWLs in the morning," she stressed.

"You are doing no such thing! You had an uncontrollable burst of magic earlier and you'll be resting up here," Madam Pomfrey said, her tone of voice brooking no argument.

"But—"

"No. You may leave in the morning. That's final."

"Yes ma'am."

The matron refused to leave the room until the young girl laid back down in her bed. Once Hermione got comfortable, she realized how tired she still was and drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and waited for Madam Pomfrey to release her. She called the nurse numerous times, just to annoy her.

"Will you quiet down girl?"  
"I'm ready to go, can I leave now?"

The elder witch waved her wand over her a few times, performing diagnostic spells.

"You can go now," the matron told her.

"Thank you!"

Hermione leapt out of bed and practically ran to her dorms to change. Not many students were up at that hour so there were no questions asked about where she had been. She took her time getting ready for school and slowly made her way to breakfast. Only a handful of students were awake, Draco being one of them. She made her way to Slytherin table and took up her normal spot next to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, concern leaking through his voice.

"I'm fine Draco. It was no big deal," she replied noncommittally.

"No big deal? You almost hurt some of our classmates!"

"Keep your bloody voice down! It was an accident; they should have left me alone."

"And you should have ignored them," he replied smartly.

"Like you would have?"  
"Yes, I would have," Draco told her haughtily.

"No you wouldn't. You never ignored Harry and Ron. What makes those Ravenclaws any different?"

"That's not the point Rhea."

"Then what is the point Draco? They insulted Sirius and me, and called me a cousin fucker and everything else."

"Well, you technically are. You've only had sex with two people, both of whom are your cousins," he said, smirking at her.

"Draco!"

She punched him lightly on the shoulder, her anger at him slowly deflating. She could never stay mad at him for very long anymore. He just had that affect on her. They dug into their plates of food as the room slowly filled with students.

The second day of OWLs was over, to the relief of all the students. Everyone was ready for the school term to be over so that they could spend the summer being lazy and having fun. Hermione had a blanket laid out on the lawn of Hogwarts and was lying down, enjoying the feel of the sun's rays upon her skin. Her life had been so hectic and complicated since she learned who she really was, that it was a relief to just be able to relax and think of nothing of consequence. There was only one more day of OWLs left, which was a relief. If there was one thing she was looking forward to, it was spending the summer with Sirius. All she wanted to do was get away from the war and death, even if for just a few short weeks.

She started dozing off but a jolt to her side brought her back to reality. She drew her wand and leveled it on the person next to her before she even opened her eyes.

"Open your eyes Rhea; I'm not a Death Eater."

"Are you sure about that?"  
"Last time I checked, yes."

"Okay then."

Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco's pale face inches from hers. She jumped back in surprise and glared at him while he laughed at her.

"Why the hell were you so close?" She asked angrily.

"I wanted to scare you. What are you doing?"

"I was relaxing, until you showed up."

"Relax away," he told her cheekily.

"Did you need something or did you just want to annoy me?"

"I can't want to enjoy the company of my dearest cousin?"

"If it were someone else, maybe."

"Well face it, I just want to hang out with my cousin," Draco said with finality.

"You have other cousins in this school. A majority of the purebloods, matter of fact."

"They aren't my favorites though."

"So you are here to annoy me then," she deadpanned.

"Fine, I'll admit it."

"About time. May I just lay here in silence then?"

"Be my guest, I'm not stopping you."

Hermione scoffed at Draco and closed her eyes once again. She could still feel Draco's presence next to her and she enjoyed the feeling of silent companionship that he offered.

She had never thought that he would become one of her best friends. They had hated each other since they were eleven years old, when she had still been thought to be a mudblood. It was extremely surprising that they had been able to overcome the past.

"Oi, Hermione!"

She sighed in annoyance at the voice shouting her name. Wouldn't anyone just let her enjoy the silence and relax?

"Yes Harry?" She said as he sat down on the other side of the blanket. She watched him momentarily glare at Draco before returning his attention to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sirius has been offered a job as a teacher?"

"Don't get huffy with me, it slipped my mind. I take it he told you then?"

"Yeah, I owled him and he just replied back. When did this happen?"

"The other day."

"And I'm just now hearing about it?" Harry asked crossly.

"Like I told you, it slipped my mind. I don't have to tell you everything that Sirius and I talk about. You want to know something, owl him and ask."

"Who shoved their wand up your arse?"

At his question, Hermione sat up and glared at her messy haired friend. He didn't shy away from her glare, which was a first for him. Only the people closest to her knew of her explosive temper.

"There happens to be no wand shoved up my arse, Harry Potter. As you can see, I was trying to relax until you came shouting at me. I can't help that Sirius didn't tell you straight away that he was offered a teaching position. If you have an issue, take it up with him. Not me. He's your godfather."

"Seriously, what happened to you? Ever since you learned your parentage, you've been nothing but a bitch to everyone!"

By that point, Harry was standing over her, his anger pouring out of him in waves. They had begun to attract a crowd, but Hermione was unfazed by it all. Draco, however, was not. He had left her friends alone, at her insistence, but he wouldn't heed her this time. The Slytherin stood toe to toe with his Gryffindor nemesis.

"Want to repeat that Potter?"

"Shove off Malfoy; this is nothing to do with you."

"On the contrary, she is my cousin and when Black isn't around, it's my job to look after her. If you were a pureblood, you'd understand that custom."

Harry, perhaps stupidly, didn't back down from the veiled threat in Draco's words. Instead, he drew his wand and leveled it on Draco. He had been dying to hex the blonde boy for months now.

The small figure of their friend stepped in between them, her eyes to Draco. She had murder in her eyes and in that moment, it was easy to distinguish who her mother was.

"You will lower your wand, Harry," she told him menacingly.

"You'd really let him talk to me like that Hermione?" He asked quietly, not quite able to veil the hurt in his voice.

"He is doing as custom dictates. Lower your wand."

"How would you know about customs? You've only known for a year about your pureblood status," Harry shot back.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him seeing, not for the first time, how thick he could be.

"Do you honestly think the only books I read are about school? Lower your wand!"

Harry acquiesced, giving them both dark looks.

"This isn't over Malfoy."

Harry stomped away from them, ignoring the people around them. He wanted his sweet bookish friend back. He didn't like this new girl who took her place.

Hermione looked at everyone around her and that was all it took for them to disperse. She flopped back down on the ground, suddenly exhausted. She couldn't take the drama anymore and couldn't wait for her trip with Sirius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The man paced the floor of his parlor, wondering how to go about his plan. He knew he couldn't involve anyone else; there was no one he trusted with this revenge. He couldn't even understand why he was seeking revenge to begin with! He didn't care about whom she was now, he knew who she was then and she didn't deserve to live. The Dark Lord had ordered his followers that she was not to be touched, but this was the one time he would disobey a direct order. Because of that dumb little swot, he had almost been thrown back into Azkaban and fell from favor with the Dark Lord. He didn't care if she was the daughter of two of the Dark Lord's best Death Eaters. She would pay. With her life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The students of Hogwarts piled off the train and ran to their families, happy that it was summertime at last.

Hermione waited until the madness had passed so that she wouldn't be trampled by the stampede of excited witches and wizards. Draco was sitting next to her, adopting a bored look on his aristocratic features but she could see the sparkle of excitement shimmering in his eyes.

"Can we get off the bloody train now Rhea? Mostly everyone is gone now and I'm sure Black is worrying where you are," Draco said, nearly whining at his cousin.

"Since when are you concerned for Sirius's state of being?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'm not; I just don't want to be annoyed by his fussing is all."

"If you say so, cousin dear."

Hermione laughed as Draco scowled good-naturedly at her. They exited the train to see that the crowd had thinned somewhat, making it easier to spot Sirius standing with the Malfoys.

She wanted to run into the arms of her waiting fiancé, but knew that it would be unbecoming of her station. Taking in the sight before her, she had to fight the laugh that was bubbling to the surface.

Sirius looked anxious. Narcissa was smiling indulgently at her cousin and Lucius appeared to be irritated at him.

"Told you so," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear when he spotted them.

"Shut up."

The two approached the adults and before Hermione could even greet her aunt and uncle, Sirius drew her into a tight embrace.

"I was beginning to grow worried," Sirius murmured into her hair.

"I always wait for most of the students to leave before I do."

"Don't do it again, it scared me."

Lucius rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time.

"As you can see Black, she is quite alright. It's now time for us to take our leave," Lucius said.

"But—"

"No, Rhea. It's time to head home," Lucius pressed.

A determined look overcame Hermione as she squared off with her uncle.

"Sirius is returning with us."

"Doesn't he have a godson to go home to?"

"He's invited for dinner," Hermione said, smirking at her uncle.

"I am?" Spoke up a confused Sirius.

"Do join us Sirius," Narcissa interrupted with a glare at her husband, daring him to say something. Lucius just scowled in defeat and left his family where they were to retreat to the car. Hermione shared a smile with her aunt while Draco just snickered at the entire event. More times than not, his father gave in to his mother's demands but he found it funny every time he witnessed it.

The trip to Wiltshire was a long one but filled with conversation between Hermione and Narcissa. They spoke of everything from Hermione's wedding, to her trip to Paris, to the happenings of school gossip. When the older witch learned about her niece being teased over her engagement to Sirius, she pursed her lips in anger. Narcissa wished that Hermione didn't have to endure the ridicule from her peers. If only the girl had been a student during her own days at Hogwarts, when muggleborns and half bloods weren't as cruel or criticizing as they were now.

With a muttered 'finally' passing through his lips, Lucius nearly jumped from the car and ran into the manor. He was glad to finally be out of the close confines of the vehicle. He removed his traveling cloak and handed it to the small house elf waiting and made a beeline for his study. The less time he spent around Sirius Black, the better.

Hermione had been watching her uncle as he leapt out of the car blankly. She didn't know that he could move so fast when he wasn't in battle that it startled her. He usually did everything with elegance and grace, but he obviously didn't care about decorum if he jumped from the car as he did. She shrugged her shoulders, took Sirius's hand, and climbed out of the car herself. She watched as the house elves retrieved her and Draco's school trunks and sent them to their rooms. Not bothering to acknowledge her aunt and cousin, she dragged Sirius into the manor, up the stairs and through the corridors until they reached her bedroom. She opened the door and looked around the room, noticing that the Malfoy's had made sure her room was kept clean and ready for her return. She smiled slightly at the thought and tugged Sirius into the room, closing the door behind them.

Finally in privacy, she threw herself into his arms and peppered his face with kisses. It hadn't been too long since she saw him last, but she missed him all the same. When his arms wrapped around her waist, she moved her mouth to his and kissed him feverishly. Sirius responded in kind, running his hands up and down her back before resting on her hips. He squeezed gently before lightly pushing her away to break the kiss. At his actions, she frowned at him.

"What's the matter Sirius?"

He moved away from her, running his hand through his hair and heaving a sigh. Sirius turned around and looked at the frown upon her face. He took two steps and was standing before her and took her face gently into his large hands, placing a soft kiss upon her lips before releasing her once more.

"We can't do this right now, Rhea."

"Why not?" She asked, huffing petulantly at him.

"This is your aunt and uncle's home and you are meant to be spending time with them for the week, not trying to get me into bed," he said dryly, smirking slightly at the frown on her face.

"But it's been ages Sirius. We haven't…since before…"

Hermione couldn't finish her sentence and he knew where she was going with her statement. They hadn't had sex since she had lost the baby.

"I know love but don't worry; we will have plenty of time for that over the summer. I just don't want to rush you into having sex again after everything we've been through is all."

"Fine," she replied with a pout. She placed one more kiss on his lips and left the room, stomping like a child. He chuckled lowly and followed her out of her room to join the others. He couldn't wait to make Lucius squirm some more at his very presence.

* * *

**AN: I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint! I'm currently working on Ch 17, and I will be honest with you all, I'm not sure when I will finish it. RL has gotten in the way and has made it difficult to actually take the time to sit down and write. BUT, I will try to get it out to you within a week. Key word is TRY, and hopefully I will succeed lol. Don't forget to review everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I am sooo sorry that I'm only just now updating! I don't have alot of excuses to give you except that RL and work has got in the way. Not to mention that I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. It is much shorter than I wanted it to be and I'm not exactly happy with it, but what can I do? I'm looking to finish this story in as short as 10 chapters, but I'm still trying to work on how to tie up all the loose ends I've created for myself. I would be more than happy to hear any input from any of you about what you might like to see happen, if it could be made possible.**

**Well, I'll stop my rambling and let you read the chapter, I hope that you enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**.**

He still couldn't figure out how to do it. Using the Polyjuice potion to get into the school was out. Too many Death Eater children went to Hogwarts and would recognize him even with another face. He was slowly running out of ideas that would actually work and that wasn't good. He wanted, no needed, her to be dead. He couldn't take going to the Malfoy's again and seeing Hermione Granger sitting there, dirtying the manor with her mere presence. He truly didn't care that she wasn't a mudblood; she was still filth, a blood traitor. He had one last option, and it was a risky one, but it had to work. It just had to.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione was sitting at the dinner table with the Malfoys and Sirius, struggling to hold in a laugh as Sirius regaled Narcissa about his pranks from their youth. Her aunt was enthralled with the storytelling, in awe over how they came up with such elaborate schemes to set up the pranks.

Draco was sitting beside his mother and looking in the opposite direction of the chattering duo, but it was obvious to anyone paying attention that he was listening intently. Hermione knew that her cousin liked Sirius, but he would never admit it. Lucius was alternating between glaring at Narcissa and Sirius and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He didn't know how much longer he could take the sound of Sirius's voice. It was completely grating on his nerves. Didn't the other man understand that school was over; it was time to let it go already?

Lucius slammed his hands upon the smooth surface of the dining room table, causing all eyes to turn to him. Hermione and Narcissa had started at the sound and Draco's head jerked to look at his father. Sirius seemed to be the only one not surprised by the elder Malfoy's actions. He sat back in his seat with a lazy smirk lifting his lips.

"Is everything okay dear?" Narcissa asked her husband worriedly.

"I'm quite alright Narcissa." Lucius turned to look at Sirius. "Are you quite done telling stories yet, Black? You do realize that you've been out of school for more than a decade now?" He asked the other man snidely.

"Of course I know this Lucius, I was there when it happened," Sirius told him cheekily.

Hermione covered her mouth as a few snickers escaped, causing Lucius to glare at her and Sirius to smile.

"And what, my dear niece, may I ask is so amusing to you?" Lucius asked, glare still firmly in place.

"Nothing at all, Uncle," Rhea replied laughingly after trying and failing not to let them escape. Lucius gripped the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, feeling a headache coming along. Heaving a sigh of irritation, the Malfoy patriarch rose from his seat at the table.

"Where are you going dear, we haven't finished dinner yet?" Narcissa questioned.

"I apologize Cissa, but I think I'll retire for the evening. I've had enough…entertainment, for the night."

Dipping down, Lucius pressed a quick kiss to the crown of his wife's head and exited the room. While it was true he was true he was retiring, but not to bed. The Dark Lord had mentioned something to him about a mission sometime in the next week and Lucius wanted to be prepared for whatever was asked of him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After that first night at dinner with the Malfoys, Sirius stayed away so that Hermione had as much time with her family as possible before they left for France. Hermione hated to be parted from her fiancé any longer but she understood his reasoning. She had missed her aunt and uncle both and enjoyed all the time she was spending with them.

Her days were filled with debates with Lucius about the goings on in the wizarding world and taking tea with Narcissa and some of the other ladies of pureblood society. While she didn't exactly enjoy being around the other pureblood women, she knew that it was something she had to grow accustomed to as the niece of Narcissa and Lucius.

She only had a few days left with the Malfoys when Draco barged into her room suddenly, looking as if he had run throughout the entire manor looking for her. She glanced up from her book to see Draco panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Did you need something Draco?"

"Yeah," he responded, "we are both required in the drawing room immediately."

"Why? Did something happen?" She questioned, panic slowly tingeing her voice.

"The Dark Lord has _requested_ our immediate presence."

"Oh," she said, at a complete loss for words.

Standing up, she brushed the wrinkles from her clothes and followed her cousin out to the drawing room. Upon entering, she spotted Voldemort pacing the floors and her mother standing near him, almost simpering like a fool at his mere presence. Hermione's entire being was flooded with anger at seeing Bellatrix standing before her. She withdrew her wand from the sleeve of her robes and held it to her side, ready to fire a hex at the woman who gave her life.

"What is she doing here?" Hermione screeched, bringing attention to herself.

"She is here, Miss Lestrange, because I told her to be," Voldemort responded coldly. "You would do well to put away your wand. Wouldn't want an accident happening because you had it out in my presence, would we?"

The young witch begrudgingly put away the slender piece of wood, all the while scowling at Bella.

Bellatrix finally took notice of her child and saw that she was glaring at her.

"You will show the Dark Lord the proper respect when in his presence, you insolent little girl," the elder woman said, scowling at her offspring.

"Oh, so now you want to play mommy to me and order me to do something? Too little too late Bella," Hermione responded in kind, still glaring at the woman before her.

"Still a disrespectful little girl, I see. I thought that being with my sister and her husband would have helped you to grow out of that little phase, but it seems that Sirius is an even worse influence on you than I thought. If only you would have been a good little girl and done what you were told and stayed with Draco, you would be a proper pureblood, worthy of my name and being called my daughter."

"Stop acting like you care, Bella. You couldn't wait to be rid of me all those years ago and everyone knows it," Hermione said hatefully.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort roared, growing agitated at the argument swirling around him. "Miss Lestrange, have you learned anything new to report from the Order?" He asked her, getting down to business.

"I have not, My Lord. They no longer put their trust in me, ever since they learned of my lineage. Harry and Ron don't confide in me anymore of the things that they overhear from Order meetings either."

"_Crucio._"

The curse may have been whispered, but it didn't hurt any less. Hermione fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain. It felt as if thousands of knives were stabbing at every available expanse of skin upon her body continuously. Draco, Narcissa and Lucius stood on the sidelines helplessly, not knowing what to do while Bella merely watched the events with fire in her eyes.

Voldemort finally released the curse and the screams stopped abruptly. Draco rushed to his cousin's side and helped her into a seated position, cradling her body to his so that she wouldn't fall over. While the pain still flowing from her body distracted her, she felt a darkness probing at her mind. Realizing it was Voldemort, she attempted to put up her mental shields to keep him out.

"_Lower your shields or I will be forced to lower them for you,_" Voldemort said, his voice whispering through her mind. She acquiesced, letting him shuffle through her memories. With him in her mind, nothing was private any longer. She watched as her memories flowed past her, as if on fast forward. Her first time with Sirius. Her first argument with Harry after learning the truth. Her accident. The loss of her baby. Grieving with Sirius. Plotting with her father. Vindication at her revenge coming to fruition. Fighting with Sirius. Sirius's proposal. Voldemort saw everything he needed to see and retreated from her mind. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief at his speedy exit from her memories.

"While you are with Black in France, you will convince him that it is in his best interest to share everything he knows about the Order meetings," Voldemort told Hermione.

"Why must I do this? It will do nothing but alienate me from not only him, but from everyone. Please My Lord, don't make me do that," Hermione pleaded with him, hoping he would listen but knowing he wouldn't.

"Are you questioning me?" He hissed quietly.

"Of course not!" She responded quickly. "It's just that I doubt he will want to talk about any of this on our vacation."

"You will do this, Miss Lestrange. If you don't, you'll find that those filthy muggle parents of yours somehow wind up dying a most gruesome death. The choice is yours. Do this and they won't be harmed, don't do it and they die. It's quite simple."

Voldemort's red eyes peered down at Hermione, who was still sitting on the floor and breathing heavily, her muscles occasionally spasming from the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. He knew she was a bright girl and would choose her actions wisely after his threat. She would do as he ordered or she would suffer the consequences, simple as that.

"I have stayed too long and must now take my leave. Bella, you are needed elsewhere. Come."

Not even bothering to look at the other occupants in the room, Voldemort apparated out of the manor with Bella following shortly afterward, but not before giving a final glare to her daughter. Even after the two were gone, silence descended upon the four people in the room. Hermione knew that she had no choice but to follow Voldemort's orders. If she didn't, two people whom she loved the most in the world, the people who had raised her as if she were their own, would die. And it would be all her fault.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this up! I had it written about a week and a half ago and my beta sent it back to me days ago but things have been hectic with me! I've been constantly working and I had a death in the family right after I finished this chapter. But I know that I've made you all wait long enough so here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**.**

It was now mid-August and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. She had gone missing while staying at Malfoy Manor and everyone was confounded. They couldn't figure out where the young girl had disappeared to. She had been so excited about not only seeing her family, but about her trip to France with Sirius as well.

Her disappearance had been noted when, the morning after Voldemort visited, her bed was empty. A house elf had gone to the young witch's room to retrieve her for breakfast, only to find the room empty and the bed made, as if it hadn't been slept in the previous night. The small elf immediately notified her Master and Mistress of the issue and Lucius and Narcissa in turn owled Sirius to tell him the news. They initially thought that she had snuck out the house to meet up with Sirius, but he denied any of it.

Over the weeks, they would receive random owls from the witch, letting everyone know that she was alive and well, but it wasn't enough for any of them. Sirius had taken to staying at the Manor, in case she showed back up there instead of going to Grimmauld Place.

Sirius was getting barely three hours of sleep a night, his stress and anxiety was so high over Hermione's disappearance. He hadn't a clue what the girl was up to and it worried him. He was sitting at the dining room table with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco and the Malfoys' didn't seem to be faring any better. While on the outside the three appeared to be collected and composed, Sirius knew differently. It was all there, in the telltale signs of sleepless nights. Narcissa was sitting straight-backed in her chair, but her face was pinched in exhaustion and her platinum blonde hair had a lackluster quality to it. Lucius sat in his normal spot at the head of the table, reading the _Daily Prophet_ but it was noticeable that he wasn't absorbing a single word written on the parchment. Out of the three, Draco looked the worst. His normally well-kempt hair was sticking out in random directions, as if he had constantly been threading his long fingers through it in frustration. His usually bright grey eyes were slightly dull, he had bags beneath his eyes, his clothes were wrinkled, and at least two days old, almost as if he had slept in them, foregoing both showering and changing them.

"This is bloody ridiculous," Sirius nearly shouted, startling the other occupants in the room. Three sets of grey eyes turned towards him, waiting on him to elaborate. "We shouldn't be sitting here, waiting on her to return. We should be out there looking for her!"

"And where do you suggest we start looking, Black? She could be anywhere," Lucius stated, sneering at his wife's cousin.

"Anywhere would be a start, Malfoy! Rhea isn't the type of person to just run off, to do Merlin knows what, without a plan already formulated."

"That may be true, but we don't know why she left in the first place, therefore, we have nowhere to start looking." Narcissa spoke up quietly, hoping to stop the impending fight between the two men. They were all already stressed enough as it is, they didn't need Sirius and Lucius fighting to add to it.

"Well, you three can sit here and wait around for her to come back, I'm heading home to see if she might have been there at all. I'll be back later."

Not waiting for a response, Sirius stood from his seat and turned on the spot, apparating to the front stoop of Grimmauld Place.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione took in her surroundings warily. She only had a vague assumption of where she was and she had to make sure that no one was following her. Keeping her trail clear was key to everything she was doing. If she were caught, she would be dead for sure. Glancing around once more, she stepped out of the alleyway and walked down the darkened cobblestone street towards a house at the end of the lane. It wasn't extremely late at night, but still late enough that it surprised her to find a soft light glowing from the window facing the road. Approaching the door cautiously, she raised her hand and rapped the door three times, alerting the occupants that it was indeed her at their door. Once the door was opened, she looked around once more before stepping inside and closing it behind her again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Voldemort was sitting in a secluded manor that belonged to one of his higher-ranking Death Eaters. He had held a meeting with only his inner circle and nearly all of them had suffered the effects of the Cruciatus Curse by his own hand. Bella had been informed weeks ago, by Narcissa, that her daughter had gone missing. The moment Bellatrix heard the news, she reported it to him and he sent every available Death Eater out to locate her at once. In the following weeks, every single one of them had come up empty handed, thus causing their punishment.

What he couldn't seem to understand, was how a mere slip of a girl could manage to evade him and his followers for so long? She was still underage, therefore she still had the Trace on her, but yet his people in the Ministry couldn't seem to locate her through those means either. It seems that the girl was much smarter than he gave her credit for. Either she was using a wand that wasn't hers, or she had somehow managed to remove the Trace from her before her seventeenth birthday. He had no idea how she would've managed that, but it was entirely possible.

The Dark Lord watched as Dolohov entered the room that he was in without permission.

"What do you want, Dolohov," Voldemort hissed at him. "I have not summoned you."

The younger man fell to his knees before his Lord, with his head bowed in submission before speaking.

"I have an inkling of what Rhea Lestrange might be up to, My Lord."

"Do you now? Are you implying that I haven't the vaguest idea of what the girl is up to?" Voldemort asked his follower, the thinly veiled threat evident amongst his words.

"Of-of course not, My Lord! I would never imply such a thing. I only ask that you let me be the one to find her and bring her to you."

"Why would I choose you out of the rest of my inner circle?" he questioned curiously.

"My Lord, you know that out of us all, with the exception of yourself, I am the best tracker that we have."

"If you are the best, then why haven't you found a measly sixteen year old witch!" Voldemort shouted at him, his anger showing in his glowing red eyes. He took a sick amount of pleasure at watching the kneeling man shrink back in fear.

"You have one shot Dolohov. Don't come back empty handed."

Knowing he was dismissed, Dolohov stood from his position and walked out the door, a twisted smile upon his face where Voldemort couldn't see.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sirius entered Grimmauld Place as quietly as he could so as to not awaken his mother's portrait. He made a beeline straight for the kitchen, knowing that at least one of the house's occupants would be in there. Barging into the room, he took in Molly standing at the stove, using her wand to stir a boiling pot upon the stove and cutting vegetables on the cutting board and Remus sitting at the long table that took up most of the room, reading the newspaper. Molly took one look at Sirius, summoned a teacup from the cupboard, and placed a teabag in the bottom before pouring in the cup. Without a word, she set it down in front of the man, whom had now taken a seat across the table from his best friend. He smiled weakly at the woman and steeped the bag for a moment before taking it out and placing it on the saucer. He kept his hands busy by adding some milk and sugar to the tea and looked once more upon Remus who, by that point, had placed the paper to the side to take in his friend's appearance.

"I take it you haven't heard anything?" Remus questioned, sympathy shining in his hazel eyes.

"Not in a week at least. You?"

"Nothing. Just that one owl from her, letting the boys and me know that she was alright and she would be home as soon as she could. You need to get some food in you and rest, Padfoot. All this worrying will do nothing but cause you harm."

"I'm fine Moony. I can't sleep or eat until I know that she is home and okay."

"Sirius, do you honestly think that Hermione would want you to starve yourself and run yourself into the ground from exhaustion, worrying about her?" Molly questioned from her position at the stove. The dark haired wizard turned towards her, a dark look on his handsome face.

"Well she's not here to berate me at the moment, now is she?" He spat back at her. Molly turned back towards the food she was cooking, a slight look of hurt crossing her features before she schooled her expression once more. She knew that the older man was scared and worried about his fiancée and it was only natural that he would lash out at those closest to him.

No more words were spoken. Remus and Molly were unsure of what to say to Sirius. There wasn't much that could be said. They were in the middle of a war and giving false hope did nothing but get one's hopes up before they were more than likely to be dashed by injury and death. None of them wanted to think that Hermione was dead but they all knew that it could be a possibility with the times they were currently living in.

The silence that had befallen the trio was interrupted by the sound of stomping feet down the foyer followed shortly by the shrill screams of Walburga Black. Whoever was running down the hallway didn't stop running, seeming to ignore the high pitched voice of Sirius's mother and barged into the kitchen, a crinkled piece of parchment in hand. It was a young man, a newer and lower member of the order whom Sirius couldn't recall a name for.

"Sirius Black? I found this letter and I think you need to see it."

"Give it here boy and get out. Remus, please deal with my mother."

Not waiting to see if either man listened to his orders, he ripped the letter from the young man's hand and read it quickly, his eyes widening as he did so. Ignoring Molly's frantic questions, he ran out of the room, down the hallway and out the front door. The letter was written by Hermione.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucius re-entered the manor, completely exhausted and robes askew. He made it as far as the informal parlor and summoned a house elf to his side.

"Master called for Tippy?"

"I did. Fetch me one of my special potions and let my wife know that I've returned home."

Narcissa chose that moment to enter the room.

"No need to do either, dear, I was just on my way down when I heard you come home." Narcissa turned her attention towards the small creature. "Tippy, you're dismissed."

"Yes Mistress."

The house elf bowed low to the ground and popped from the room, leaving husband and wife alone. She wordlessly handed the potion to her husband, knowing he would need it to counteract the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Waiting for him to down the horrendous concoction, she tried to hide a smirk at the face he pulled at the taste of the potion.

"I take it the Dark Lord wasn't happy tonight either?"

"What do you think, Narcissa? He has every Death Eater he can spare out looking for our niece and she's nowhere to be found! I fear for her when she is located. I don't believe he wants her to join the ranks any longer."

"Lucius, you must speak to him! You know that he listens to you, maybe you can convince him that she is in fact a valuable asset to have," Narcissa said, her voice betraying the fact that she was worried.

"He won't listen Narcissa. Since she is our niece, he doesn't have much faith or trust in us at the moment."

Before Lucius could finish the conversation with his wife, Sirius popped into the foyer and ran into the room they were sitting in. He took a moment to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees. The wrinkled letter was still in hand. His cousin and her husband watched on impatiently, wondering why Sirius was running around like a madman.

Lucius looked at Sirius, growing more and more impatient, which was causing his body to tense up and mild spasms to rack his body, thanks to the curse he had been under earlier that night.

"Want to tell us why you ran in here like a Dementor was chasing you, Black?" Lucius asked, unable to wait any longer on the other man to catch his breath.

"Because of this," Sirius panted, shoving the letter into Narcissa's hands. Grasping the parchment, she moved back to Lucius's side and leaned down so that they could read the words together. Sirius knew the moment they were done reading when both of their eyes moved back to his face, wide and full of panic. If it weren't such a serious moment, Sirius would have taken the time to marvel over the fact that neither of them were wearing their usual cool masks of indifference.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Narcissa screeched. "That headstrong, foolhardy girl! Why does she think that she can do any of this, and on her own no less?"

The platinum blonde woman continued to rant while the men just watched on, not knowing what to say back in response. There was nothing they could say in response to what they had read. They both knew at that point that Hermione had officially signed her own death warrant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**.**

**.**

Two more weeks had passed since Sirius received the letter from Hermione. He wanted nothing more than to go to her and help her with her task, but it was impossible. She had not written anything that would give up her location, for fear of interception. All she had put in the letter was what she intended to do, that she was safe and would be home soon. Her task was a difficult one to be sure and he knew without a doubt that when she returned, she would no longer be able to return to Hogwarts until Voldemort was defeated for good. To let her leave Grimmauld Place would be to place a target upon her back for any Death Eater and Junior Death Eater at the school.

What he couldn't seem to understand was why she felt the need to do it all by herself? She knew that he would do anything for her, help her with anything. So why was she going about it alone?

He couldn't fault her for what she was doing, it was the right thing. Narcissa and Lucius were understandably upset by it all but in their own way, they could see why she was doing it as well. They all knew that she wasn't cut out to be a Death Eater and her latest actions proved it. She had only agreed to pass information along in the first place for the single fact that she wanted to protect her family. Hermione may be a selfless person by nature, but when it came to her family, she was very selfish and would protect them all at all costs. However, to openly defy Voldemort was a sure way of earning a death sentence. Sirius only hoped that Hermione was successful in moving the Grangers' to a safe, remote and unplotted location where they couldn't be found until the war was over.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucius once again stumbled into the manor after another grueling meeting with the Dark Lord. Hermione had still not been located and he was grateful for that. He loved his niece dearly and didn't want to see her come to harm, especially at the end of Voldemort's wand.

Lucius had heard whispers that Voldemort had sent Dolohov to locate the young witch and that worried the Malfoy patriarch. He knew that Dolohov was incredibly skilled at finding people who didn't want to be found. The upside to the entire situation was that he had yet to return from said mission. It was obvious that Hermione was able to slip right between Dolohov's fingers every time and keep her life. He only hoped that her mission was worth the possibility of losing her life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione tucked the illegal portkey back into the inner pocket of her robes and took in her surroundings, assessing any possible dangers before moving once more. Once she decided it was safe to do so, Hermione removed the Disillusionment charm from her adoptive parents and gestured for them to keep going.

"Hermione, is all this moving really necessary? We've already jumped from one country to another." Questioned Anthony Granger, his voice tinted with exhaustion. He never knew that traveling by magic was so tiring and had no idea how his daughter managed to do it continuously.

"Yes Dad, it is necessary. I'm doing this for all our benefit. I'm just making sure that there isn't anyone on our tail, and I learned that it is a bit trickier to track someone traveling by portkey as opposed to apparation."

"If you say so dear, but please tell me that we are done moving around."

Hermione sighed in irritation at the Grangers. She had told them as much as she was willing to divulge about the Wizarding world and the war, but not everything. She had decided to leave out the part where she had been propositioned by the Dark Lord to join his ranks, knowing that it would do nothing but disappoint them in the end. Even telling them everything they did though, they still couldn't grasp it in its entirety. She assumed it was because they hadn't lived in the middle of it for the past five years as she had.

"This is the last stop for you both. I'll tell you more once we have reached our final destination though. I won't speak about any of it in the open."

The trio spent the next hour traveling to the brownstone Hermione was setting them up in. The entire trip there, she continually looked around her to make sure she didn't spot anyone on their tail.

Once they reached the apartment, Hermione discreetly withdrew her wand, performed the spell to unlock the door, and ushered them inside quickly. Once inside, with a flick of her wrist, all the curtains and blinds were closed to block outsiders from looking in. She took up a spot in the middle of the apartment and began murmuring spells and enchantments to make the apartment not only Unplotted but also with many different wards that were almost impossible to crack. As an extra measure, she also added the Fidelius charm to the house, with her as a secret keeper but with an extra twist to it. She had been tweaking the spell for weeks before she moved the Grangers and changed the spell to where she would only be able to tell Sirius or Harry the location of her parents and no one else. That way, if she were to be captured, she would never be able to give any information about their location under torture.

Once everything was in place, she turned to her parents, slightly panting at exerting herself with the amount of power she put into all the different spells. She began to raise her wand towards them, but quickly lowered it at the traces of fear she caught in their eyes.

"Don't be scared of me, please. Every spell that I just cast is to ensure your complete safety. I have made it where no other magical person, other than myself, Sirius or Harry, can enter the premises. I have also made it where the location isn't plotted on any map. What I am about to do now is place a few Glamour charms on the both of you to change your appearance. I'm sure that the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters know what you look like and we don't want that."

What she failed to tell them was that there were only two ways for the Glamour charm to fall. She either had to remove it herself or she had to die.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Voldemort sat in a chair in the formal dining room, his fingers steepled just beneath his chin and seemingly staring off into space. In all actuality, he was fantasizing about the gruesome things he would do to the little blood traitor once she was caught and returned to him.

Once he had learned of Bella's daughter, he had had high hopes for her. The amount of power that resided in the Black family line alone was incredibly tantalizing, not to mention the brains that accompanied the young witch. However, to his displeasure, his hopes were all for naught. The girl was nothing but a nuisance and a blood traitor, caring more about the filthy muggles whom raised her and had surrounded her in her early life than for the witches and wizards she had been around since going to Hogwarts. It was no matter. Once Dolohov returned with her, she would suffer the consequences for attempting to pull the wool over his eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione sat down with her muggle parents and visited with them for a short amount of time before having to leave again. Even under the cover of so many spells and enchantments on the brownstone, it was still unsafe for her to linger. Standing up, she watched her parents do the same before they both approached her and pulled her into an embrace simultaneously. She sank into their arms, enjoying the affection from them before having to leave.

Pulling herself together, Hermione brushed the wrinkles from her clothes and pulled out her wand once more. Saying her parting words, she walked out the door and turned towards it to add a few more wards to the building. Under no circumstances did she want them to be located until the time was right.

Once she was done, she started down the street at a brisk pace, taking in her surroundings as she went. As she walked further, she saw a pizzeria and decided to stop for something to eat as her stomach grumbled. Taking another look around, she still spotted no one and headed inside.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dolohov watched from a distance as Hermione entered the pizzeria. He was elated that he had finally found her but realized that he must wait for the opportune moment to capture her for the Dark Lord.

It had taken him weeks to locate her, but his persistence paid off. All he had to do was wait for her to slip, just once, and he would have her. It had been in the last country they were in that she slipped up. She was usually so good about covering her traces of magic, but she grew sloppy and he was able to track her down from there. He was unsure of why they were in the States but it was no matter. He would have her all too soon and be greatly rewarded by the Dark Lord.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione exited the pizza place, stomach full, and took in her surroundings. As he eyes scanned the area, they took in what appeared to be a blur in the distance before continuing. After spotting him, she knew that she was caught, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

She walked on as if she hadn't noticed anything, but kept her wand concealed in her hand, ready for him to attack.

Hermione knew when it was going to happen; she felt the slight change in the air current just moments before the spell was released. With practiced precision, she turned on her heel and cast a shield charm, just barely blocking the spell. Once she was face to face with her opponent, the blood drained from her face. It was Antonin Dolohov. She knew it was only fitting for him to be the Death Eater Voldemort sent after her. She had, after all, made sure he was sent back to Azkaban. Steeling herself, she got ready for the barrage of curses sent her way, ignoring the yelling from the muggles surrounding them.

This went on for a good twenty minutes before Hermione finally felt herself weakening. She hadn't been able to protect herself from every spell he had sent, thus resulting in blood oozing from cuts on her forehead, left cheek and right arm. The blood loss had caused black spots to dance in her vision, giving her trouble in their little impromptu battle they had started.

Hermione fell to her knees, ignoring the pain searing through her legs as they nearly cracked against the pavement. Through her hazy vision, she watched him slowly approach her, his wand still raised in case she tried to attack him. She wouldn't though; she was growing much too weak to try.

Using the last bit of strength she had left, Hermione cast a Patronus charm, spoke to it quickly and quietly before sending it on its way. Before her vision completely faded to black, she felt Dolohov pull her into his arms and the nauseous feeling of apparation tug behind her navel. Before they even reached their final destination, Hermione was unconscious.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I am so so so sorry that I've taken almost a month to update! I never intended for that to happen! I started writing this chapter and then I got stuck, not to mention, things have been crazy hectic at work lately. Just these two weeks alone, I've spent what feels like more time at work than I have at home /: It doesn't help that I live in Kentucky and the Kentucky Derby is coming up this weekend, so we've been getting ready for that as well /:**

**I will try my damnedest to not go this long without another update, but I unfortunately, I can't make any guarantees on that. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, make sure that you review after you read it! Last chapter was seriously lacking in reviews...**

**Before I continue on, I would like to respond to "Guest" that reviewed on chapter 19. To answer your question, the reason that I still refer to her as Hermione when I write from her perspective instead of Rhea is simple. Besides the fact that it is easier to distinguish who I might be talking about by using her 'muggle' name as opposed to her 'wizarding' name, it's almost like an identity crisis. Yes, she is adamant about being referred to as Rhea, and while she might have more or less accepted who she is, she is still steadfastly clinging to the upbringing she was given. That was shown in the last chapter, when she helped to move her muggle parents to safety so Voldemort wouldn't hurt them. I hope that helped to clear it up for you!**

**I will stop my rambling now so that you all may start reading! (As if people read the AN's anyway... lol)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Chapter Twenty

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione slowly started to wake up, her mind fuzzy from falling unconscious. As her eyes adjusted to her darker surroundings, she raked her gaze over the room, hoping to recognize her current location. Unfortunately for her, she didn't recognize it at all.

The room she was in was small, and unkempt. The walls were a white, faded over the years and yellowing near the ceiling because of the stale air. There were sparse furnishings in the room, merely a bed with a thin mattress and a threadbare blanket on top and a small washbasin with no water inside. The table below the washbasin was covered in a light sheen of dust, signifying the lack of use the room had been in, and the floor didn't fare any better. There were a few footprints on the floor, leading to her current spot upon it and then back to the floor, to show her captor's exit.

Now fully awake, she patted down her pockets, hoping to find something that Dolohov might've missed after bringing here to where ever she currently was. She frowned a bit, realizing that he had taken her wand, but perked up a bit when she located her enchanted Galleon that she always kept on her person, for these such reasons. One never knew when they were going to be apprehended by Death Eaters in this day and age.

Dialing out a quick message to Harry, she returned the coin to her pocket, folded her hands primly in her lap and waited for someone to come to her 'prison cell.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry was attempting to do some of his summer homework when he felt something almost burning in his pocket. Sticking his hand inside, he came out with his enchanted Galleon that Hermione had given him and read her message. His eyes growing wide, he ran down the stairs of Grimmauld Place to the basement kitchen to search for Sirius, knowing that was where he most likely would be.

Upon entering the kitchen, he spotted Hermione's otter Patronus and heard her soft voice echoing throughout the room. Once the bit of magic disappeared, he moved to his godfather's side, attempting to grab his attention.

Sirius was in a state of shock after hearing Hermione's voice, saying Dolohov was taking her in. He sat down in a daze, not noticing Harry was by his side until the young man placed his hand upon his shoulder.

He looked at his godson, his eyes still partially glazed over. Shaking his head to get his wits about him, he focused on Harry.

"What is it Harry?"

"I just got a message from Hermione, on the Galleon that she enchanted for us."

"What does it say?" Sirius asked frantically, going out of his mind with worry.

"Not much, I'm afraid. Just that she was captured and being held in a dingy room. She's unsure of where though. She was unconscious when they took her."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Harry. I have to go to the Malfoy's, maybe they know something. I'll be back soon."

Patting Harry on the shoulder reassuringly, Sirius hurried out of the house to go see his cousins.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucius was in the informal sitting room, pacing the floor in front of the fireplace. He had just received word that his niece had been apprehended and the Dark Lord was insanely pleased with whoever did it. He stopped his pacing momentarily to pour himself a liberal amount of firewhiskey, threw it back quickly and continued his movements. Narcissa was sitting on the loveseat adjacent to the fireplace, watching her husband move with a pinched expression on her face. She was greatly worried about Hermione as well, and neither knew what they were going to do to help her.

There was a loud pop of someone apparating inside the foyer and then the sound of feet slapping the hardwood floors until the sitting room doors were flung open and Sirius's figure appearing in the doorway.

"You really must stop running in my house, Black." Lucius spoke up, disdain dripping from his voice.

"Shut it Malfoy, now isn't the time. We've just received messages from Hermione, telling us about her capture."

"We just found out as well," Narcissa said to her cousin.

"What are we going to do about it then?" Sirius asked them.

Lucius ran his hand down his face wearily.

"There's not a great deal that can be done, without all of us losing out lives."

"Well you have to do something Malfoy, aren't you Voldemort's right hand man or something?" Sirius all but shouted at the blonde haired man.

"What would you have me do, Black? We can't just go in there, wands waving about madly and expect to come out alive!"

Sirius's shoulders slumped dejectedly and he moved to sit beside Narcissa on the loveseat. She pat his back comfortingly, offering any support that she could.

"There must be something we could do, Lucius. She is our niece and we swore to protect her. Leaving her to rot with the other Death Eaters is doing the exact opposite. You know what the Dark Lord wants to do to her."

"I know Cissa. I might actually have an idea…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione had fallen into a light sleep while waiting on someone to come into her room. She only jerked awake at the sound of the door to said room being slammed shut behind the person who had just entered.

Shaking her head groggily to remove the cobwebs, she looked up to see who was there and scowled at the sight.

"Oh, it's you."

"Don't take that ungrateful tone with me, girl. You should be glad it's me and not another of the Death Eaters." Bellatrix replied scathingly.

"Yes, because you wouldn't stoop to cursing your own daughter, now would you?" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Heed my warning, Rhea. If you wish to make it out of here alive, you'll do as I say. You know that the Dark Lord will be wishing to question you."

"Well he won't get anything out of me, if that's what you're trying to tell me," Hermione replied, her decision final.

"I may not like you very much, but you are of my blood, my daughter, and I don't wish to see you tortured. If you don't obey me or him, you will pay for it, possibly with your life," Bella said, a trace of worry evident in her black eyes.

Hermione said nothing; she took the time to stare at her mother. If she looked hard enough, she could see that Bella was a bit worried that Voldemort would kill her. She couldn't understand where the older woman's compassion was coming from, every time they met before that moment, Bella treated her daughter like scum stuck beneath her shoe. What had changed?

"Why do you care what he does to me anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Who said that I care? I won't have our family name disgraced because of your capture. You being on the wrong side of the War is doing enough of that on its own."

Without another word, Bella left the room. Hermione watched her mother go, and noticed that she had left the door slightly ajar. Seeing this golden opportunity, Hermione waited a few moments, giving Bella time to get away from the room. She wasn't sure that the older witch had left the door open on purpose, so she didn't want to get caught if that was the case.

Standing slowly, she looked around the room for a suitable weapon. She noticed the washbasin on top of the table and picked it up before tiptoeing towards the door. Keeping a hold of the object with both hands, she used the toe of her shoe to nudge the door open wider so she could inspect the hallway. Directly to the left of the door stood a lower ranking Death Eater. He yawned widely, and his expression was one of sheer boredom. She waited a few moments longer and caught him yawning again. While his eyes were closed, mid yawn, she raised the washbasin high above her head and brought it down upon his with a resounding crack. Setting it quickly on the floor next to where she stood, she watched him fall down with a light thump, eyes closed and blood trickling down the side of his head. Hermione dragged her hands through his pockets and came up with his wand.

Looking in both directions down the hallway, a figure turned the corner. As she was getting ready to spin on the spot, she noticed the platinum color and length of the hair. Lucius had spotted her escaping. With a slight nod of his head, he turned on the spot and left the house. Taking his advice, she did the same.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been hours since Hermione had been captured and Voldemort was now ready to interrogate her. He sent one of his followers to her room to retrieve her.

After nearly ten minutes had passed, the follower hadn't returned and he was growing impatient. He did not like to be kept waiting and his followers knew that. Rising from his seat, he followed the path the former had taken, his stride one of a man on a mission. He reached the hallway that Hermione was being kept in and saw one of his followers on the floor, with two others standing over top of him.

"What is going on here?" Voldemort demanded, fire in his eyes and anger in his voice.

The Death Eaters immediately dropped to their knees at his voice, quaking in fear.

"My Lord," one of them stuttered, "we found him like this. Carson is dead."

"Where is Rhea Lestrange?"

"She's gone, My Lord."

Not saying a word, Voldemort removed his wand from the inner pocket of his robe. Raising it, he pointed it at the Death Eater that had spoken up and cast the Cruciatus Curse on him.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I am so so sorry for making you all wait an entire month for a new update! I feel like here lately, all I've been doing is giving excuses, but over this past month, I have had no personal life, nor free time, to get a chapter up. I've been working nonstop and been extremely lucky to even get one day off a week /:**

**Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint, although it is dreadfully short. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**.**

**.**

Hermione appeared in a small muggle town outside of Little Whinging and took in her surroundings. Seeing no one around her, she took to the streets, in hopes of finding a nature's market set up so that she could find something to eat. She couldn't even remember the last time she had consumed food, her stomach felt so empty, it was beginning to twist into tight knots of pain. Holding her abdomen, she continued on.

After what felt like a lifetime, she saw a few stalls set up before her. Walking to the first booth, she took in the fruits before her, her mouth nearly watering at the sight. Looking for the owner and seeing them nowhere around, she nicked a few apples and a bottle of water before scurrying along once more. When she felt she was far enough away, she happily munched on the crunchy fruit.

Quickly finishing her food, she ducked into an empty backyard, withdrew the stolen wand and sent a Patronus message to Sirius. She knew he was going out of his mind with worry and she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again.

Ducking into a shadowed corner of the yard, she sat on the grass and waited, the past few days running through her mind.

_Hermione sat in the dank room, waiting for someone to come into the room. At that point, she didn't care whom it happened to be, as long as there wasn't silence in the room. Before she started Hogwarts, she reveled in silence, now it did nothing but suffocate her._

_A lower level Death Eater entered the room, giving Hermione the reprieve from silence that she so desperately craved. She couldn't see who it was for his face was covered in the customary mask, but it didn't matter. They would all be caught and locked up eventually._

"_You really are a pretty little thing, aren't you?"_

"_What do you want? I'm sure the Dark Lord doesn't want me touched."_

_The Death Eater chuckled darkly, running a grubby finger down her cheek. She shuddered and flinched away from it, but he wasn't having it. He took her chin roughly in his hand, turning her head back towards him._

"_None of that now ducky. The Dark Lord doesn't want you dead, but he didn't say anything about us having a little _fun_ before he talked to you."_

_Her eyes widened in fear and panic at the insinuation. As he moved even closer to her, she raised her foot and let it connect with his groin. She smirked in victory as he fell to his knees, holding himself between the legs and squeaking like a little girl._

_Gathering his bearings, he raised a hand and smacked her across the cheek, the force of the movement flinging her head sharply. She gasped in pain, immediately raising her hand to the throbbing side of her face._

"_You'll pay for that, you little wench, mark my words."_

_The Death Eater stood and staggered to the door, still holding himself._

Lifting her hand to her cheek, she gingerly touched the bruise that had formed. Sirius was going to be furious once he saw it. He would be out for blood, and she would let him do it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sirius paced the floor of kitchen in his home, waiting to hear back from Lucius. He had been gone for hours now, and he had yet to give any word to anyone of in he had found Hermione or not. Harry, Ron and Remus sat at the table and watched the other man walk to the floor. None of them knew what to say and they knew that any reassurances they gave would be false and fall upon deaf ears. The only thing that would help Sirius was to have Hermione home safely with him.

Just as Sirius was making what felt like his millionth turn about the room, a silvery otter Patronus appeared in the room and Hermione's soft voice filled the void.

"_I'm just outside of Little Whinging, near a farmer's market. Please come get me Sirius."_

Not wasting his time, he grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and turned to his best friend.

Knowing what the look on his face said, Remus stood and pulled out his wand, reading Sirius's expression correctly.

"Boys, we'll be back shortly. Stay here and field any owls from Malfoy or Narcissa, okay?" Sirius asked, hoping Harry and Ron would listen, for once.

"Of course Sirius, bring her home." Harry replied.

Not saying another word, Sirius grabbed Remus's shoulder and let him apparate them to, hopefully, somewhere near Hermione's location. He couldn't wait to see her again and take her in his arms. When he did, he knew he was never letting her go again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hearing a faint pop nearby, Hermione looked up from where her head was resting quietly on her knees. Looking around her, she pulled the stolen wand from her sleeve, anticipating a Death Eater attack. She could only hope that they hadn't found her. She knew if they caught her again, they would kill her for sure.

Spotting the familiar silhouette of her fiancé, she stood from her spot and ran into his waiting arms, tears falling from her face as she did so.

He caught her easily, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. Tears were gathering in his eyes, but he didn't allow them to fall.

"I never thought I'd see you again love," Sirius said, muttering his words into the crown of her head.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I had to get my parents to safety."

"Just don't ever scare me like that again sweetheart. You won't be leaving my sight for quite some time," Sirius told her roughly.

Pulling back, she noticed that Remus was with him as well. Extracting herself from Sirius's embrace, she flung her arms around the unsuspecting werewolf. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he hugged her to him.

"I'm glad you're alright Rhea. Harry and Ron will be most happy to see you, I'm sure." Remus said, a smile touching his lips.

"Shall we get out of here then?" Sirius questioned them.

Sirius's two companions nodded and with Hermione standing in between them, holding their hands, they apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


End file.
